Inheritance
by DrakeFan077
Summary: What if you were the daughter of Malistare Drake? What powers would you have? Would they be average? Or maybe something a little more terrifying? Well meet Emily Drake...
1. Prologue

It was nightime. I love nightime, so dark and mysterious.  
I loved the day to especially early morning when the sun rises painting the skies in reds and yellows.... wierd how my tastes change so much huh?  
That was me sided personality... but hey what am i supposed to do? Its whoI am its who my parents were. When people hear who my parents are they usually have a mixture of a cringe and a smile. Why? Because, my prents are Malistare and Sylvia Drake thats why... she was day he was night and I am some wierd mixture of the two ... None of my other siblings were like this either im one of six five of us were born at once aka im a quintuplet... yah i no a quint and out of all of those siblings only one other had any similarity to me and that is my one brother he's always going off one end of the sale or the other like me no in between. We suffer from severe mood swings and somethings has been happening to both of us... i cant explan it but I feel some sort of weird power growing inside me... but blah its nothing really... I mean maybe i'll tell you later.  
I looked ot the window to see the silver moon shining down onto the water outside my window. Flowers climbed up the trellis's (?) my mother and i had made all those years ago on one of our frequent visits to my uncles house. Yah my uncle ... Cyrus Drake. but he wasnt always that bad infact he used to be really funny actually. He could even make my father laugh not like that took much either then but still... I climbed out my window over to the small garden, one of the flowers was drooping it was my mothers favorite, a daylily.  
they used to be everywhere in our house I used to love it when she would pluck one and put it in my hair ... without much thought I reached out and touched it my hand started to glow and instantly the fower was looking gorgeous again. I smiled sadly to myself my mother had taught me that 'minor blessing' I remembered ...

"Mother Lily is dying! Can you fix her?," i held out my painted green pot to my mother Lily was my 'pet' daylily i loved to take care of flowers with my mother it was something she did only with me and being one of six you need some special time,"Oh Emily let me see Lily... oh i think i see the problem lt me fix that!" My mothers fingers started to glow and then just like that Lily was perfect again!

"Thank you Mommy you saved Lily! Your the awesomest!," i jumped up giving my mother a hug

"Emily dear be careful im still holding Lily!," instantly my face became serious again or well as serious as any five year old could possibly ever be...

"Mommy how did you do that? Was that life magic?," i questioned with my finger on my mouth

"Yes Emily good job!," my mother praised me as she would one of her favorite students," Its called 'minor blessing' do you want me to teach you?"

"FOR REALS?" I jumped up

"Yes Emily," my mother said smiling,"For reals."

"Thank you Mommy!"

I still had Lily today she was to put it simply a very very very old flower she was 9 years old... i kept her on my dresser i would be taking her with me tomorrow. Tomorrow i was going to ravenwood... the idea still scared me what if no one liked me! what if they thought i was my fathers evil incarnate!? Oh no .... it was why i wasnt sleeping now I was so nervous!  
Well that and I like to stay up late... eh heh ... yah .... oh well I better be getting to sleep i thought to myself as i walked back towards my window I caught sight of myself in the fountain water. I was looking more like my mother eachday. My eyes were big brown and innocent looking they complemented my shoulderlength brown hair that was streaked with gold from the sun. Small flecks of gold were carried into my eyes but you wouldnt notice unless you were standing really close. My face and hair color was repeated five times so i guess it wasnt really my face alone.  
It was our face. But still my hair had the most gold sreaks! I let out another sigh well might as well get back to bed i was going to have a long day tomorrow ... i looked back down once more the moonlight reflected off my pale face. "please let us do okay tomorrow mom please? Its going to be harsh things have changed since you left.," I whipered mostly to myself but I looked up at the moon again,"Please?" and with that I went back to bed and hoped that some sleep would find me ...

I watched my daughter slowly drift off to sleep in our mirror of fog she was growing up to be so big and strong. All of them were... My first children were enrolling in Ravenwood I was so proud of them I couldnt wait to see which schools they were going to get into! But Emily I already knew she would be like me, a life wizard. I couldnt wait to see how powerful she would become.

"SYLVIA!," Malistare cried "Where are you!"

"Coming dear!"I called frantically waving my hand through the mist mirror i would come back later...


	2. Do I Look Like I Want to Wake Up?

"..... emily.... Emily..... EMILY! WAKE UP!," a familiar voice shouted,"WAKE UP!"

Uniwillingly I opened my eyes to find my quintuplet,Taylor, staring down at me,"taylor ..." I mumbled

"Come on! Todays the day! WE! START! AT! RAVEN! WOOD!" she shouted hyperventalating

That didnt send me jumping p into the air with joy. Was I the only one in this family with any common sense? Besides the bed was soooo comfortable.... and warm and .... i started to drift back off to sleep,"COME ON! GET! UP!" Taylor grabbed for my ankles to save myself i quickly grabbed on to my bed posts.

"Dont be so stubborn! UGH!" I was putting up a pretty good fight i had to admit it,"JULIA! ELLIE!"

oh joy ....

with a ton of noise two of my other quintuplets charged into the room,"EMILY! YOU CANT SLEEP I ON A DAY LIKE THIS! COME ON GET UP! UP! UP!" they all proceeded to pull on my ankles,"ugh ..." i mumbled what if i didnt want to go to Ravenwood! What if i just wanted to sleep... man i should really stop staying up late at night...

"Thats it were getting Toby in here!,"Julia declared

"Oh really Toby? Now? He is the most annoying...."

"TOBY!" oh great just great... Where was i again??? The most annoying person to be around in the morning... well i guess everyone was annoying in the morning at least today they were... oh didnt i tell you? Morning in this house was around 5:00 am yah .... no sunrise no way i'm waking up ...

"Hey Emily! Time to get up!" my brother smirked oh well i wouldnt know i was staring intently at my pillow

"Do you think i didnt realize that? I'm not stupid!"

"Yah i know sis i know ... but wouldn want uncle Cyrus to get wind of the fact that youve been catching some extra Z's now do we?

"Just love to make people feel happy in the morning dont ya..."  
I let go of the bedposts and went flying backwards knocking Ellie, Julia, and Tayor over like a bunch of bowling pins we ended up crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.  
despite ourselves we all started laughing as i detangled my self from the pile of four identical girls although taylor had a bit more of a tan than all of us he was the only one who really stood out other than her there was no difference between us. Even Toby looked alot like us when it came to coloring. I am one of six technically

"WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE I HEAR UP THERE! GIRLS! BE QUIEEETTTT!"

sigh so typical of Uncle Cyrus,"Sorry Uncle we promise to be quiet for the rest of our stay!" everyone giggled nothing was quiet enough for Uncle Cyrus...

"Wow Emily, thats going to leave a mark your heavy!" Taylor teased as i stood up

"No heavier than any of you!" I teased back and Taylor started laughing

"So Emily why arent you excited about today i mean .... its our first day at Ravenwood! It's pretty much the first day of the rest of our lives!"

"I would be excited Ellie if it werent for the circumstances ...Well when we went to see the school years ago with Mom and Dad both of our parents were teachers there. Some of the best in the school... but since then mom has died and Dad hs turned onto the path of evil..."

"Or so the press say." Ellie replied back

"Thats the whole point Ellie! None of the students know that! They only know what it said on the paper! Dont you remember?!"  
*flashback*

"Despicable reporters!" My Uncle Cyrus mumbled,"They dont know anything!"

The room was draped in black almost literally ... There were blck curtains that covered all the walls in the grand ballroom of the myth house the table (ususally a pretty oak) had been switched out for a type of darkwood. The floors hadnt changed much but the thing that bothered me most about the room was what was on the table. Newspapers,lots of newspapers covered with pictures of my mother and father the headlines screamed at me 'Beloved Life Teacher Sylvia Drake Dies do to Unknown Illness, Death Teacher Malistare Drake Becomes Evil'  
Another read 'Illness strikes Down Ravenwoods Life Teacher, Husband Causes Mass Destruction to School!' the last one hurt the most .... 'Malistare Drake Murders wife then Destroys Ravenwood'  
It was bad enough that my mother had died but now the press had to put up false headlines about her death!? And my father would never ever kill my mother he loved her to much! He wouldnt even think of the thought! I shifted uncomfortbly in my little black dress.  
The fools... they dont know anything just like Uncle said! They would do anything print anything as long as it made a good story.  
They were spoiling my parents memory! They didnt even care that a family was going through mourning. I and my siblings had long since cried our eyes out and were basically a bunch of numb statues. Lifeless. Uncle Cyrus was red with outrage! While his children Madison and Katie were sitting around with red eyes.  
Cyrus's wife Dalia had left him four years ago right after Katie was born. She was tired of his sense of humor and apparently wanted him to grow up! Madison was only two at the time.  
Uncle Cyrus has never been serious until most recently. I hated it. My family was falling apart right before my very eyes.  
"CURSE THOSE REPORTERS! SHELBY!" "YES MY LORD!"the deep voice of a troll replied "GET THEM OFF MY LAWN!"  
"BUT MY LORD..."  
"I DONT CARE WHAT IT TAKES JUST GET THEM OFF!"  
"YES... MY LORD..." Shelby bowed as he left the room "AND YOU KIDS GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! BUT STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!"

"y-yes Uncle goodbye" I stutered out as I and my siblings and cousins evacuated the room

"NO RUNNING!"

We slowed down and quickly walked out of the room.

*flashback ends*

"It was the biggest story of the year..." Julia whispered

"Yah..." I sighed i looked up my room was really clean it had a big window made with tudor style glass that looked out over a garden my light blue drapes were pulled over to the side for a gorgeous view of the garden. My flower Lily was sitting on my nightstand looking as beautiful as ever and i had a red chair in the corner of my room. My wallpaper was a dull white color and was covered with framed pictures of my family before the tragedy.  
Before my mothers death we had visited many worlds around the spiral. We had seen Mooshu the homeland of my mother, Dragonsopyre where my father and Uncle Cyrus are from,  
and my favorite Marleybone in my opinion the most beautiful of the worlds. Not because of any gardens or impressive architecture, but for the feeling of community it had.  
when I was there I was astounded by how many dogs knew eachother(yes the are dogs no offense intended) I also liked there accents.  
I can mimick it quite well in fact and use it all the time to aggravate Madison. Who i am unhappy to say I dont get along well with anymore. I will explain later...

"Well..." i said as i stretched a kink out of my back,"I better be getting ready! See ya in a few minutes!"

"K see ya in a few Emily." Toby smiled

Finally i was left alone .... the sun was rising it was so beautiful... instantly i felt rejuvuinated as a red glow started to apper on my face.  
It was going to be a long day thats for sure. "Well Lily? Are you ready?" I whispered 


	3. Shelbys Awful Prophecy

Chapter Three

"I expect at least one Conjurer in this family! And dont you forget it! I want some sort of recognintion after all my efforts!" Uncle Cyrus snapped haughtilly

So like my Uncle to expect the uncontrollable from us. I heard the students at Ravenwood couldn't stand him when it came to rules and homework assignments.  
Well peole try living with him! No running in the classroom? NO running on the entire property of my house! No loud noies or yelling? Same thing at his house even in the yard... What made it even worse was the fact that he wasnt always like this not even at school.  
He used to be one of the most beloved teachers at Ravenwood right next to my Mother and Father. Well if there was one thng i was looking forward to about ravenwood would be fewer restrictions.  
I glanced over at Taylor a smirk played across her face, Typical, she thought to me Yah i know right?, oh did i tell you? All five of us could communicate with our minds. Sort of like the text chat whisper things others could do only ours was untraceable.  
We lso had some limitations and annoyances though for example if we werent skilled t the art of blocking the our minds off (which we all are by the way) We could read eachothers minds.  
We were usually pretty good about this but sometimes something would slip through... Another downside was if we really tried we could break down someones wall that was blocking them off and aggrvate the heck out of them. Toby and I were the most powerful in that matter I could break down any of the others walls without hardly an ounce of effort. In fact I was starting to be able to break down other peoples walls to.  
Something that Toby has yet been able to accomplish. Of course my glimpses were only short so they didnt provide much...

Shelby walked into the room right about then,"MASTER CYRUS SIR! I BRING TO YOU YOUR BREKFAST! ENJOY MASTER!"

"Yes yes thank you Shelby now if you dont mind I was having a discussion with my children and Malistares spawn so if you would excuse us..."

Shelby hadnt left the room infact she was still standing there,looking,at me, at us.

suddenly his eyes glowed green and he began to speak in a raspy quiet mysterious tone, "Children of the teachers that have turned, May you be warned,trust no one,Love no one,Be wary of eachother. For the unpreventable shall happen. It shall strike you down when you least suspect, and may keep you down forever. Fight the power."

Wierd... I thought openly to my siblings. Shelby had just done the unexpected he had just spoke a prophecy and apparently the 'prophecy maker troll person' had been siting on the couch to long because that prophecy was probably the worst i have ever heard but still it was useful...

Definately, Julia thought back

That is just creepy...,Toby replied

I'll agree with you on that Tobs, Eliie replied

That troll prophecy dude guy needs to turn off How the Spiral Turns and get to work!, Taylor stated no emotion in her voice

we all had to laugh at that.

Shelby's eyes stopped glowing and he shook his head and walked off as if nothing strange had happened.

"Well that was..." Cyrus paused searching for the right word,"... odd."

"Lets eat!" Katie declared

What a strange way to start my first day at Ravenwood....

- Later that morning -

"Oh well I supose this is it then isn't it?," Uncle Cyrus asked as he dropped us all off in the commons

?I had a feeling for a moment that he might say something that might resemble who he used to be. Of course he said nothing of the sort (cant blame a girl for hoping)  
and instead said "oh well at least I wont have to deal with you imbeciles anymore in the evenings I might actully have some peace and quiet this year."

"Oh uncle Cyrus I know you'll miss us who wouldn't? Were so loveable!" I smiled

"Yes... and annoying,loud,obnoxious,clutzy,blabbering monkeys!" he sounded very serious but i couldnt help it ..."You'll miss us and you know it!"

"Emi..."

I put my hand out to stop him, "No, no Uncle Cyrus i dont need to hear it! We are the best things that have ever happened to you next to Madison, Katie, and your divorce with Aunt Dalia of course!"

"Emil..."

I shook my head,"You wont be able to live with out your beloved clutzy chimpanzees! We just make your life to interesting! How could you possibly bear to see our wonderful faces go!"

"Emily..."

"No Uncle Cyrus I am not finished just yet! Oh never mind I am finished! Strike me down from my monkey tree oh great sushi lover!"

"Emily... ugh! Never mind! You aggravate me to much! Be gone!"

"Love ya to Uncle!" I smiled at him,"Come on people lets go!" and I streaked off down the commons towards Headmaster Ambroses home

Little did i know some one was watching from the bushes....

-Even later that morning-

One word about the Headmasters office: he needs a Maid... bookshelfs covered every wall and books were piling clumsly on the red carpeted floor there were new students everywhere there didnt seem to be any real pattern to where they were standing.

An owl was calling off names in the corner he was wearing a graduation cap and talked in a somewhat odd way he had i habit off sating 'Whooooo' guess he was still mostly an owl but you dont see the Marleybonians going 'woof' now do yah?

"Kyle Darkblade!" the owl called outafter a moment or two the owl ruffled his feathers and tried again,"Darkblade? Hello? Kyle Darkblade..."

The room became oddly quiet suddenly the door burst open and in walked a disoriented boy with blonde hair and shocking red eyes.

"YOU BOY!"the owl shouted

"Um... yes? XD"

"ARE YOU KYLE DARKBLADE!?"

"Yes, yes I am! :P"

"YOU ARE VERY VERY LATE! AND... is that a twig in your hair..."

"Um what..."

"NEVER MIND! THE HEADMASTER WILL SEE YOU NOW!"

"Eh heh... ok? XD" the boy walked into the backroom

The Owl ruffled its feathers than adjusted itself on its stand, everyone was staring at him.,"Hehe... oh well dont stop talking! Just go on with whatever you were talking about! He... he" if an owl could of blushed this one did.

It took several minutes before everyone started talking again and after an eternity of Darkblades and such the Owl finally called out my name,"Emily Drake!"

I walked over to the door and went inside... 


	4. I Thinks Headmaster Ambrose has ADHD

Chapter 4

One word about Headmaster Ambrose: MAN HE IS OLD! Guess thats more of a sentence but it serves the same purpose)

"HELLO THERE YOUNG WIZARD! WELCOME TO RAVENWOOD SCHOOL OF THE MAGICAL ARTS! I AM HEADMASTER AMBROSE! AND I WILL BE YOUR HEADMASTER THIS YEAR!"

No duh.....

"And what is your name young wizard?"

"Um Emily Drake, sir."

"EMILY DRA..! E-e-e-mil-y-y Dr-a-a-ke?"

Um was he having a heart attack or something? Should I call for help?

".....eheheheh E-mily Drake is it? Are you um perhaps related to the infamous....?"

"If your going to say something about my Dad old man spit it out!" I snapped furious

"Excuse me?!"

"Yah you heard me I just called you an old man! Or did I?! Is your hearing aid working well enough wrinkle face!?"

"Excuse me Miss Drake!"

No one had ever called me Miss before. Just more proof that he was an old man.... but still first day at Ravenwood? Maybe i should hold off a little on the insults.

"Yes Headmaster Ambrose?" I asked the impulsive anger fading from my voice

"What the..."

"I'm sorry that I exploded like that sir. I just tend to get tense when people speak about my father or my mother."

"Oh so you are Sylvia's Child!" he smiled

"Um yes sir."

"I think i remember meeting you once when you were little! Your mother took you into work one day! Wait you are the...one who hope to be a Theurgist correct?"

"Um...yes but I want to kick butt to!"

"Well if i remember correctly your mother used to be able to kick serious butt. In fact she was even able to beat me in pvp more often than not! Her and your uh father were seriously talented!"

No way! My Mom coud beat the headmaster! AWESOME!

"Do you recall her secondary school?" I asked suddenly intrigued

"If I do remember correctly I believe she was a secondary school Pyromancer."

Really a Pyromancer? I hadn't known that... oh well it's interesting thats for sure.

"Now Emily if I do remember correctly you had some siblings... how many are inrolling today?

"Four others."

"F-four?!"

"Yes not counting myself. Were Quintuplets."

"oh my...."

I smiled inwardly people always flipped out when they discovered how many siblings we were. I always wondered what they were thinking when they found out.  
I looked at Headmaster Ambrose and concentrated then with a huge rush of energy I found my self pushing at his mentl wall and then I was in.

his thoughts were spoken with a wierd echo sound HOLY MOLEY? FIVE KIDS BORN AT A TIME!? WHAT THE HECK!? (heck is not a bad word...)THEY MUST BE EXTRODINARILY WEAK! HOW DID SYLVIA COPE I MEAN WITH THIS ONES ATTITUDE.... five is not going to be good.  
But then again there not just Sylvias are they? What if....

The pressure on my skull was becoming excruciating so I cut off the mental link. Instantly the room became quiet again. Headmaster Ambrose just sat there for a while his face seeming to tell the story of what was going on in his mind.  
What did he mean by what if? What if what? I was evil and seeking revenge? What if on halloween I TP his house? What if I 'accidently' sit a whoopie cushion on his chair? WHAT IF WHAT!?

"Oh where were we!? Oh right were going to give you the school test!"

Well about time he got to that part :P that was why I was here after all duh.

"Ok young student answer these questions as truthfully as possible."

Question 1

would you rather be on a team or....

When i reached the end of the test it was declared

You are a Theurgist! But just barely.... a good secondary school for you would be Storm!

"YES!" I cried jumping up! "I'm a Theurgist!" I did my monkey victory dance because I felt like being random...

"Congratulations Emily... ah what are you doing...."

"The monkey dance sir!"

"Ah yes... she would make a perfect candidate"

"HUh candidate for what?"

"Oh nothing nothing now heres your wand..." he summoned a small twig like wand from the air,"And these are your health and mana globes,"he said handing me a small bracelet with two globes full of red and blue liquid it had little numbers written in them. In between the globes was a small watch."And lastly your school book and deck. Never go anywhere without these things and you shall do fine."

"Thank you sir."

"Ah no thank you. I am happy to see a face that reminds me so much of my former favorite student. You look just like your mother."

No one had ever told me that before. Did it bother Uncle Cyrus? Now that I think about it my siblings and I did sort of look alot like Mom when she was younger.

"Oh my so many studets i will see you later Emily."

"Thank you Headmaster Ambrose. Goodbye!"

As I walked out the backdoor I was rushed to pick out my outfit there sure were alot of studets in there... everything was a blur by the time I was out I was so tired I just dragged myself over to the dorms. Maybe i could take a nap before the feast... I didnt notice my surroundings but by the time i made it to my new room i just fell asleep on the floor. Why was i so tired? What was wrong with me? Were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep...

Disclaimer i do not own Wizard101 but i wish i did! I do however own Emily,Toby,Taylor,Ellie,Julia,Kyle(kinda),And some soon to be released characters I do own my twists and turns of the story and may occasionaly swear so just be warned that and some other reasons is why this fan fic is rated T for teen *cough cough Katie Rose224*  
Stop stalking me! Anyway yes i no Emily talked to lily in the second add on so yah shes not crazy (even though she is very random) but what if lily was more than she seems?  
MAJOR FORESHADOWING PEOPLE! Anyway review and all that good stuff idc if my grammar isnt perfect i am writing this on a notepad!


	5. I Get Attacked by a Dragon in my Sleep

Chapter 5

Everything was black and peaceful as I was lookin out over the sea in the storm house. I sighed and stretched my arms. I was in a dream.  
Add that to the list of the wierd powers my siblings and I had. I could control and edit my dreams. I wasnt trying to do anything now and like whenever I first fall asleep everything is a little blury.  
Suddenly everything flashed back at me. I enrolled at Ravenwood today! I was a Theurgist! But wait... It was only 4:15. Why was i so tired? I didnt do anything that hard. The test was simply about your personal prefrences!  
The sea air gusted towards me and suddenly i was being dragged down a rocky outcropping and into a cave. Before i could react i was already there.  
The cave was dark and but it had a nice little ledge looking out over the sea. The moon glittering off the waves...

"Emily..." a harsh dark voice beckoned me from the shadows,"Emily come here!"

"Why would i do that dipwad its my dream!"

"NO its not your dream I have sent to hear to speak with you!"

"What do you mean its not my dream! Its my dream or i wouldnt be able to talk back at you like this in my own personal way!"

"The sudden exahaustion? How could you explain that?"

"Well... i'll prove its my dream!" I waved my hand in the air and instantly the room was filled with glowing torches! I saw the creepy stalker voice. He was... a Draconian?!

"Hmph. Very good master will be pleased."

"Who is this master? Why are you here! WHO'S PUT ME TO SLEEP!"

"That's to be told to you later little girl."

Oh he is so busted nobody calls me a little girl. And since this may or not be my dream I still have the powers to control it!  
Without any warning i snapped my fingers and the dream shifted we were in Dragonspyre, and I had created a dueling circle. Thats not all i had done either.  
I had also maxed my health out to 999,999 and maxed out my mana to 999! I had left the draconians health as it was.

"Now listen here mister dragon mutant! My terms are these! I win you go 'bye bye!' dream ends. Thats that. You win? I will listen to what you have to say. THEN LEAVE!"

"NO there is no deal!"

"NOt enough of a demonstration buddy? Well hows this!?" I snapped my fingers and we were suddenly surrounded by cheering bystanders they were cheering for me obviously.

"Master will be most pleased."

"I take that as a yes!" I snapped again and my pips were maxed out (I cannot do any of these things when I am awake! But its my dream!)

The draconian drew an ice symbol in the air and an ice shield appeared at his feet. He hadnt bothered to look at my health or pips. Fool. He is so cocky!

I drew the storm symbol in the air,"WILD BOLT!" the spell didnt fizzle obviously he took a ton of damage and was done in one hit (did I mention in dreams I can max out my spells?)

"My work here is done :D" I smiled as the dueling circle disappeared,"oh well better get out of this dream now." I thought to my self ,"Dont want to be attacked again by the awkward looking dragon people." I closed my eyes when I opened them I was lying on the floor of my dorm in Ravenwood.

Someone was pounding on my door. Taylor?,"EMILY WAKE UP! OR COME OUT! OR STOP DOING WHATEVER YOUR DOING IN THERE!"

I leaped to my feet and looked at my watch. Oh shit it was 5:30. I ran over to open my door." OH GEEZ! I'M SO SORRY I FELL ASLEEP! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" The feast was at 5:35. Yah we were done for...

"YOU fell asleep? EMILY THAT IS SO NOT LIKE YOU!"

"I'LL TELL YA LATER! NOW WHERES THE CAFETERIA AGAIN!?"

"Golem Court... Geez Emily did Headmaster Ambrose tell you anyting at all?"

"Um, no. Criticize me later now RUN!"

We sprinted down the dorm and out into the school, Bartelby like I remembered, was still sitting where he was last time obviously. I mean wheres a big old tree like him supposed to go?

I didnt take in much else because I was on the race to the Cafeteria.

Short story put even shorter we made it to Golem tower. But apparently had many uses oter than as a cafeteria. Headmaster Ambrose could apparently transform it to be anything from a training place for beginners to a huge room for hundreds of people. The walls were made out of a gray stone that ran consistantly all the way up to the roof which had draping down from it beautiful chandliers with candles and red and gold sheets of fabric. On the walls also hung all the banners of the schools. The floor tiling was simple black and white tiles and the room was filled with tables adn wizards lots and lots of wizards that skill levels varied greatly.  
At the head of the room sat the teachers all of them Moolinda Wu the...Life professor (I winced when I saw that I think Taylor did to), Uncle Cyrus, the Myth Proffesor (who was reading a book and of course wearing his special noise blocking earmuff things), Lydia Greyrose, the Ice Proffesor (who was flying around the back of the room like mad. Yes she is a fairy), My ex-Aunt Dalia Falmea the Fire Proffesor(who was managing to calmly sit next to my Uncle), Halestrom Balestrom, the Storm Proffesor, Artur Weathersfield,the Balance proffesor, and well... there was no Death Proffesor.  
They sat in this order in the middle of them there was an empty chair for Headmaster Ambrose, the pathetically old man who had almost had a heart attack saying my name today... yah how was he supposed to the last the year? I mean with me around there was a very high chance of a heart attack. Maybe even cardiac arrest? Never underestimate me and my 100% gauraunteed to annoy the old people that just made no sense... oh well.  
We walked through the eisles until we found our seats next to our siblings and sat down.

"Emily! Taylor! Where have you been?"

"Well Emily over here fell asleep... so i had to wake her up..."

"YOU fell asleep?! Seriously?!"Ellie looked shocked "Who are you and what have you done with Emily?"

"Uh..."

"The invincible Emily fell asleep. Dude you stay up until like what? Two in the morning every night?! And you fall asleep today?"Julia questioned disbelief filled her voice

"I didnt mean to fall asleep. I was forced to!"

"Um... you were what!?"Toby asked with a confused expression

ok time to change the subject..."So Toby see your wearing all black did you get into the death school?"

Toby glared at me. I glared right back. "Do you really want to try that Toby? 'Cuz i always win..."

Suddenly a giant poof of blue filled the room, and the really old Headmaster appeared... oh joy... Toby turned to face the Headmaster in astonishment,"I win." I smiled then turned to face Headmaster Old-Man.

"Were not done with this conversation Emily..."Toby thought at me

"What conversation?" I thought back innocently then did my angel face at him

"Your impossible..."he groaned mentally

"Me? Me? The innocent little girl?" I chided him back

"Pff... Emily your ticking me off..."

"Doesn't take much does it?"

Toby rolled his eyes at me.

Ok one quick word on the whole introduction speech: I got nothing... I was mentally aggravating my Brother and try as he may he couldn't block me. Infact the only thing I heard was "And now, you may begin your feast!"

As soon as every one was talking again Taylor started to pelt me with questions,"Who made you fall asleep? What did you see? Was Shelby there?" Ok I have no idea why she asked that... "Was there anything evil? Did you try to control your dream or was someone preventing you?" And yah blah blah blah blah blah... she kinda lost me there.

"I'll tell you later." was my only response and then of course,"Now lets eat!"

Meals at Ravenwood worked the simple way. All you had to do was think of the food and drink you wanted and it would appear. So i thought about my favorite food. Mom's very own peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. Yah thats my favorute food but Mom's jelly was special the berry used to make it came from her very own very special Boysenberry bushes grown right in our own backyard.  
My favorite drink? Mountain Dew. (yah it exists in the spiral! Along with the Kroks coming from earth they also brought along the recipe so deal with it! Its my story!)

"So what school did you get into Ellie?" I asked conversationally I could tell the dream thing was not off the table it was on everyones mind.,"Ice!" she said with enthusiasm made sense her hands were always colder then usual..."Lydia Greyrose is so nice! I heard she even bakes cookies to bring into class!"

"Cool." I noticed that her robes were black with light blue trim those colors looked so cool next to eachother. "Like the outfit Ellie!"

"Thanks!" she smiled "I like yours to!"

"Oh thanks!" I smiled at her my robes were black with a dark green trim. The green represented that I was a Theurgist, but the black represented my father. I had never given up on him. No matter what he had done he would always be my dad. He was family. Family always should forgive eachother. Ellie had done the same thing by doing the black in her robe.

"What school did you get into Julia?"

"Storm!" her eyes glinted dangerously i noticed that her robe had a dark purple base and golden trim simple yet beautiful done in the colors of the Storm school.

"Toby? Ah never mind your death..."

"Taylor what did you get?" I asked and her face fell

"Myth..."

My mouth could of pratically fallen to the floor. OH. MY. GOSH. MYTH? I PITIED HER! But it kinda made sense I mean her robes were yellow with blue trim... the colors of the Myth school...

"Oh man I PITY YOU!"

"yah I pity myself to..."

"But it's okay! I mean you could choose a nice secondary school teacher!"

"Yah I guess so!" she said smiling her hope renewed

"And when you get to a higher level you could so summon a troll servent like Shelby!"

Taylor smiled.

"You could name her Tim!"

She started to laugh.

"Tim... nice..."

So yah that was pretty much the end of my first day at Ravenwood. It wasnt even a real school day and yet and I had almost been late to dinner! Oh well.... What can you do?  
And where was madison during all this? Excellent question! I mean she is my cousin after all shouldnt she be hanging out with us? Oh well youll find out later! Ciya!  
I DO NOT OWN MOUNTAIN DEW! 


	6. I Attack a 'Gobbler'

Chapter 6

I couldnt stand not having a room with a walkout balcony. I was so used to seeing the moon each night and I couldnt restrain myself any longer, I just had to get outside!  
The stone walls and wooden floors were quickly becoming annoying and the furniture? Consisted of nothing more than a Bed and a nightstand on which Lily was sitting. Ok, that was enough to drive a night owl like myself totally insane.

"I'm just going out for a walk ok Lily? I'll be back soon."

In response I got a dull hum in the back of my head. That was why i kept talking to Lily i thought there was more to her than what originally met the eye.  
Who knows? Maybe one day i will actually get some type of legit response... but for now I could only hope.

"Alright i'm leaving!" I whispered to her and then with a flash of green and yellow leaves vanished instantly.

Madisons POV

As I walked down the dark streets of triton avenue I couldnt help but be terrified.I always heard that triton avenue was creepy during the day with the storm clouds that always threatened to pour down with rain and lightning. And with all the rotting fodders and scarlet screamers added in it was double creepy. In the dark? Terrifying. Thats why I knew there was a reason why the hideout was here. Because they didnt want any 'unwanted' visitors but no, no that wasnt the case for me. I was definately wanted they had invited me to come. To meet them. They were my ticket and I was going to take it!

Emily's POV

As i walked through the commons alone i felt peace and serenity. There was no semi-annoying sounds just the tap of my footsteps on the stone path and the quiet bubble from the fountain in the middle of the pond.  
Yah my kind of place... I felt absolute serenity. The moon was shimering off the water making a silvery color. Absolutely beautiful... and the trees standing so tall and dark seemed so mysterious... Suddenly an odd chill ran up and down my back. I spun around my wand appearing in my hand. I saw no one, it seemed safe but then again looks werent always what they appeared to be. Someone could easily be hiding behind that building.  
Maybe it wasnt such a good idea to be out walking alone in the commons past midnight... yah i know a wierd and stupid thought for some people but stuff like that just never occured to me really... and it wasnt like i could defend myself either. I was lets face it a novice? And it wasnt like I was dream walking either.  
I heard a rustling sound it was coming from the tree. I knew I felt something wierd coming from that tree. I felt a gaze land upon me. HOLY SHIT! Didnt I hear the gossip at dinner earlier?! Wizard City was starting to be invaded by monsters! What if this was a gobbler?! Or a Scarlet Screamer!? OH NO WHAT HAD I GOTTEN MY SELF INTO?  
I wanted to run but couldnt. I wanted to port home also but honestly couldnt. So i did the only ting my body willed me to do... and i no your probably suspecting me to stand there and have my butt whooped but no. I cast a fire cat. Yah. Yah I no a fire cat. It lept right up into the tree and with a surprised yelp a boy fell out of it.  
Oops. I had just attacked a fellow student. Wow talk about a panick attack. Literally. Hehe lame joke.

"Hey what was that for!?" the boy asked in shock

"I-i'm SO sorry! I thought you were a gobbler or something!"

"Me? A gobbler? Do I look fat to you? Do I look like I am wearing pathetic trousers? :P"

"I couldnt see you when you were in the tree!" I snarled,"What were you doing? Stalking me!?"

"Eh... no :P"

"Then what the heck are you doing in a tree past midnight?!"

"Um I dont know..."

"Are you a monkey or something!? Cuz, I dont see a tail!"

"Ok fine I admit it I was kinda hoping you would show up..."

"Why?"

"Oh nothing much... but you were so awesome when you sassed off the 'Sushi master'."

"Huh?" was all I could manage

"You know Cyrus Drake? Everyone knows he has an addiction to Sushi. Even I know it and I just started today!"

"So did I."

"So whats the deal? How did you manage to sass off the 'Sushi Man' like that?"

Oh geez great. My first chance at having a friend here and i was going to blow it if I told him the truth. I mean who would want to be friends with a daughter of the teacher gone evil? Would you want to be friends with a kid who came from a family that messed up? I didnt think so... well I guess that depends on your own mental health.  
Its not like i'm messed up either its just people i've noticed people judge someone before they even give them a chance. It's my greatest pet peeve. Well no lets make that one of many pet peeves but even then its high and I mean HIGH on my list. I guess I better change the subject.

"Hey you never told me your name. What is it?"

"My name? Whats my name oh well thats a new one! XD My names Kyle Darkblade. I'm the kid who Embarassed himself in front of practically all he new novices!"

Now that I think about it I did kinda remember someone being yelled at earlier today...

"Oh I dont really remember that..."

"So whats your name?"

"Emily. Emily... Darkheart!"

"...Okay...Well then Emily 'Darkheart' how about you tell me your real last name?"

"That is my real last name!"

"Uh huh" he summoned his wand and started to twirl it around

"I mean it!"

"One thing you should learn Emily. When a person hesitates about there last name it's not real."

I held my pointer finger up,"What if that person suffers from chronic memory loss?"

"Oh and you do? XD"

"Uh... no..." wow I sounded stupid :P

"Well then Darkheart is obviously not your last name."

"Well i'm not going to tell you!"

"Oh come on how bad can it be? Is it like 'Ambrose' or something?"

"Um...no."

"Come on! To afraid to admit that Ambrose is your grandpa?"

"Ambro..."

"Tell me, does he have fake teeth?"

"wha..."

"Is one of his eyes glass?"

"what..."

"Does he have a fake hip?"

"NO! Headmaster Ambrose is not my Grandfather! I dont even have a Grandfather!"

"Ok than whats your last name?"

"I'm not going to tell you until I trust you." and with that I ported back to my dorm room.

Oh joy... what a lovely night that was...

Oks peoples whats ya thinks? I need some more reviews so review review review! I wonder what madison means by 'They were my ticket and I was going to take it!' dont you? unfortunately i know (kinda) and you dont. (haha stinks for you!) jk So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Aimed at kyle Darkblade: you are not a stalker I adding story drama or somethings XD. (yes he exists people! everyone in this story is based off of someone on the game!) SO DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! YES I KNOW THAT MY GRAMMAR and spelling IS AWFUL! Do I Look Like I Care? Yah thats what I thought T_T Dont mess with me i will glare at you T_T hehe yah.  
And yes Emily talked to Lily but now you know why she does and yes shes not imagining it! Want the next chapter to come quickly? REVIEW NOW NOW NOW! XD hehe .sugar. sorry love cookies XD addicted to dem anyways gtg REVIEW! 


	7. Just a Comparison

Chapter 7

I woke up when the suns natural light started to shine through my windows painting the bare boring room a beautiful red-gold.  
It was so ... beautiful. Peaceful, relaxing, pretty much stuff I dont get on any ordinary morning... today was the first 'official day' at Ravenwood for me.  
And I was anxious to get it over with. Which is wierd right? I mean who wouldnt be excited about thier first day learning magic?  
Well I had an exceptionly good reason. My mom wasnt going to be there to teach today. I guess when i sort of blew up in excitement at the headmasters house, I kinda had a short but frequent moment that made me feel as if my mother was alive...  
But she wasnt... it was all that stupid...

I heard knocking at my door,"EMILY COME ON! DONT YOU WANT TO TAKE A QUICK WALK AROUND ThE SCHOOL BEFORE BREAKFAST?"it was Ellie always the early bird...

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"Ellie... your waking up the nieghbors... just go away!"

"... Fine, fine i'll leave. Bye!" never one to be discouraged for any length of time huh?

I snuggled down deeper into my covers and took a quick look at my bracelet-watch thing (which I would later learn is called a wizlet. creative tacky name huh?)  
The time read 6:00 am, I sank down even lower into my covers... one hour until breakfast I sighed contently... yah time to relax... maybe i could read something? Who knew...  
I snapped my fingers and down floated an old worn leather diary. It was my mothers... Cyrus didnt know I had it. It was worth somewhere around 100,000 gold so it was in good hands with me. No matter what it is, Uncle Cyrus had a habit to sell valuables.  
Reporters on my mothers death would have killed Headmaster Ambrose for this info... yah it was worth a lot. I had managed to salvage this notebook and a few other valuable possessions before those reporters had bought out my Uncle... I opened up to the first page which was dated the very same day as today only it was some thirty years ago. My mothers first day at Ravenwood. How different it must of been for her. I had long ago decided that I would read my mothers day to day happenings and compare them with mine. So i snuggled down even deeper into my pillow and began to read...

September 2,1985- Twenty minutes before my first day!

Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I have no idea what to even say! It has always been my dream to be a Theurgist and finally it's coming true! I loved to help people and now I have a chance to join the leagues of the thousands of theurgists who devote there time to helping others! Its not like i'm going to give up kicking butt's either! Because I believe everything needs to be balanced! But still i'm just sooo excited! So i have no clue what to say! Well i'll write later! I heard were learning the imp today!  
Yours, Sylvia

I closed the diary wow her day was starting out way different then mine...

-Later at breakfast-

I picked at the egg on my plate with distaste. Its not like it was bad, I just didnt want to eat it. I was to nervous. I shudered. What if everyone found out about my being Malistares kid? How would they react? Would they attack me? What would happen? I was to scared to even think about it...  
"come one Emily! Your egg's getting cold! Eat up! NOW!" just like Ellie I wondered how she and the others were swallowing their food. Toby was the only one who looked remotely nervous...

Suddenly Madison just appeared out of nowhere,"Well, well, well look who we have here. Hello cousins..."she grinned menacingly

"Um... hey Madison... whats up with the evil grin?" I asked

"What evil grin?" it was so obviously plastered on her face it wasnt even funny...

"I dont know... maybe the one on your face?"

"Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes at her then turned back around.

"You wont avoid me that easily! Emily!"

I spun back around to face her she was wearing red and orange robes. She had apparetly gotten into fire, just like her mother.

"What do you mean by wont avoid you that easily? I'm avoiding you just fine!"

"Really?"

Ok i admit it turning around to face my un appetizing egg wasnt really avoiding her but still..."Just bug off and come back when you lose the attitude!"

"I can stand here as long as I want..."

"Well then... guess I have no choice... but i'm not moving." and I sat there silently staring at my egg for the rest of breakfast while my now wierd cousin sat there staring for the rest of the block.

- Later -

Breakfast had ended with my having accomplished swallowing no food. Yah I know i'm going to be hungry but do I look like I care?  
Oh well... I thought to myself... I was to nervous to notice my hungry stomach anyway. I was just trudging along silently to my first class of the day when I was confronted by Kyle Darkblade... oh great something else to add to my morning i was so close to the door to! I was just in front of blossom the life tree...

"Hello Emily 'Darkheart' XD"

"Hi Kyle..."

"Going to tell me your real name now?"

"Do I look like I trust you..."

"Um... yah XD"

"what do you mean ....?"

I rolled my eyes then started to tap my wand against my thigh.

He just stood there.

"If i recall correctly the fire school is that way!" I made a big show of pointing my wand in the opposite direction

"Yah. So?"

I just rolled my eyes,"Well bye! Hope your not late for class it starts in one minute!" and just like that I blew him off and walked into the life school

One word about the new life proffesor: She is a cow. No literally a fat old cow!

"Why hello young wizard! I am Moolinda Wu the life teacher here at Ravenwood. I will be your teacher from now on!" she sounded so retarded... I wonderd if she was high off of something...

"What is your name young wizard?" She asked me

I tensed up then after taking a deep breathe relaxed just a bit,"Emily."

"Oh what a lovely name!" no extra questions asked,"Now Emily I believe you sit right over there, next to Alia."

I walked over to sit next to the other Theurgist feeling very self conscious. she as doodling in her new text book (where did she get that?). She screamed trouble maker but she looked nice and was wearing dark green robes with black trim. Her skin was darker and she had big brown eyes and brown medium length hair.

"Yello." she said cooly,"I'm Alia, Alia Life."

"Hi, i'm Emily."

"Cool."

I looked down at her textbook and saw that she was drawing a rabid looking dragon thing... it was hard to tell.

"Are you excited about class today?" she asked

"uh...no actually i'm not."

She jolted up in surprise.,"Girl, seriously? Your the only one who's answered in that way all day! Whats wrong with your mind?"

"... Nothing. I'm just not excited thats all."

She gave me an 'Uh-huh' look then went back to drawing in her textbook...

Just then a loud bell chimed through the room I heard students outside scrambling and shouting. Oh wow... Just then the room filled up with the other students in my class who were apparently going to be in the same room with me for the rest of the morning.

Once everyone was settled down in their seats Moolinda Wu began her introduction,"Hello, My name is Moolinda Wu. I will be your main teacher here at Ravenwood for the remainder of the time you spend here. To start out easy today we will learn how to perform the 'Imp' spell card. But first we will need to begin with learning the symbol. Tell me does anyone in this classroom know the symbol for life?"  
No one volunteered anything... i knew it but maybe i better avoid any uneccesary attention...

"If you know it, why dont you raise your hand..." Alia whispered to me

I jumped up, it wasnt like i was unused to having y thought read but honestly how did she do that? I thought it was a 'family only' thing She grinned then gave a soft laugh. I put my mental shield up. Instantly her face became confused and impassive. And she turned aroud to face me,"What the..."  
I smiled mysteriously then turned to face Moolinda Wu.

"So this is the 'Life' symbol!" Moolinda turned to face the class,"Can you all please take out the textbooks and notepads in your desk?"

I put my hands into the desk nook and pulled out Two books and a thing of ink and a feather pen. Once everything was out on the desk Moolinda continued her instructions.

"Now open to page 2 in your text book please!"

I did as I was instructed and saw that the page explained how to cast a card.

"Please read this and then when your done please copy down five important points in your leather notebooks... she went to sit down and quietly began eating some chocolate chip cookie dough.

I read the page it was everything I already knew...

Take the card in your hand draw the symbol... throw the card in blah blah blah... yah I know easy right? So I wrote down the obvious stuff in the notebook then sat back and relaxed. I sat for about five minutes, then finally Moolinda Wu got off her fat behind and started to teach again.

"Ok since Emily was the first one I saw done she can be the first to demonstrate how to use the life symbol. Come on up dear!"

"No unwanted attention huh?" Alia whispered with a smile

"Be quiet you werent even supposed to hear that!"I hissed

"Uh-huh"

I walked up to the front of the room. I was really nervous...

"Show me Emily what you can do." Moolinda Wu urged me

"Um... ok." I sighed and then lifted my wand up and drew the life symbol quickly and efficiently in the air it glowed a beautiful green and leaves were floating around the air

"EXCELLENT!" Moolinda Wu cried in shock

I looked at the class they were clapping and Alia's mouth had dropped open.

I smiled weakly.

"Now with a card!" Moolinda handed me an Imp

I repeated the symbol then added tossed the card into the symbol it started to flow then just like that an Imp appeard out of nowhere The classes mouths dropped open. I blushed red. "Um... can i sit down now?"

"Yes,yes my dear! Here take these card's!" she handed me three Imps

I went to sit back down face red as the class watched me pass by them, the rest of the class sort of continued like that. When the bell rang Moolinda Wu finished off by telling the class our homework. I didnt really pay attention and then we were dismissed.  
-Lunch-

I met up with my siblings at lunch all of them with varying levels of excitement on thier faces, "Proffesor Greyrose is awesome!" Ellie declared "she made us all Cookies! Then we all got to knoweachoter in a game!"  
ok...

"Balestroms awesome for a frog. he taught us thundersnake..." Julia mumbled

"Practice duels?" I asked

She nodded weakly "Yah..."

"Cyrus was Cyrus as usual..." Taylor stated clearly annoyed

"I pity you..." she didnt smile. Oh well. guess Hes worse then I thought.

"Toby..."

"I dont think a student teacher is that good of an idea."

"Ah..."

-even later yah I know a lot of laters-

"Whats your homework Emily?" Ellie asked skipping up to me

"Oh um... I dont know..."

"Emily, Emily, Emily... whose genes did you inherit? Honestly even I know my homework for the first day of school!"

"We have the same genes DAMMIT!"

"Hey hey dont yell at me ok? I just so happen to know your homework. Its the same as mine." she pulled out the School guide book which Headmaster Ambrose had given me yesterday. I guess it was supposed to be used for school work...

"Alright the homework is talk to all the teachers at Ravenwood to help decide your secondary school..."

"I already know who my secondary teacher is going to be! Its going to be Halestrom Balestrom! Because I want to kick butt!"

"You still have to meet the teache..."

"I've already met them all! I'm just going to stop in on Halestrom for the books and sign up sheet then I'm done!"

"But Emily!"

"I dont have to be an overachiever! Just get done what has to be done then move on with your life is my motto."

"Emily dont you want a good grade?"

"I'm already the teachers bloody pet! Do I have to say anymore?" and with that I walked away in a huff. Honestly I had no idea what was up with my attitude just then but it felt good to blow up like that....

I stormed off to the storm school.(no cheap joke intended) As i charged through the door I saw that the school was kinda empty only three people were in it. One was a girl with blue hair (yah you heard me blue hair) and blue eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be high leveled clothing. My best guess was somewhere around level 27 maybe? She didnt look anything higher than an adept.  
Grandmasters gave off a certain air that she just didnt have. A boy was also in the room, he had silver hair and a kind face. He seemed much stonger the the girl. He seemed to me to be some sort of master and was obviously storm. They both were the air just crackled with static electricity. Halestrom Balestrom was standing on his desk as always and seemed to be in deep conversation with the two students. I didnt want to be rude, so I just started to look around the room to entertain myself.  
It looked just like I remember it when I was here with my mother all those years ago. My heart clenched up. I ground my teeth and concentrated on something else. This was why I didnt even want to go to the other schools. The same had happened in my mothers classroom. It was probably the worst there. All the rooms held memories. I used to go to work with my mother all the time. Where none of my other sibings had ever gone. Thats where we differed the greatest right now. The room was purple with gold trim all around the top. Decoration typed patterns on the walls...

Flashback

"Mommy! He's a frog!" I stated loudly pointing directly at the Proffesor with my pudgy four year old hand my little brown curls framed my face

"I know sweety"My mother smiled,"Your right he is a frog! Very good!"

My big brown eyed face lit up in pride as I smiled my closed mouth smile.

"Excuse me little lady!" The frog said in a high pitched cheery voice,"I am in fact an educated frog!"

I kept on smiling at him innocently.

"Halestrom this is my daughter Emily!" My mother introduced me I clutched my little green dress nervously my index finger in my mouth. (It was a bad habit, but my mother thought it was cute...)

"Oh why hello there Misses Drake! How are you doing today!"

"Good." I smiled

"Do you want to be a storm wizard?"

"No! I wanna be Life just like my momma!"

"Oh well isnt that lovely! Looks like you have quite the admirer Sylvia!" Halestrom said amused,"Well just know one thing young lady! You'll always be welcome in my classroom!"

I smiled at him. Maybe I would become a storm student! But my primary school would be life!

Flashback ends

I was four then and I already knew what I wanted to be... I was also so much more innocent... I sighed sadly things were so much better back then.

Just as I was thinking these thought the two storm students turned around to face me,"Oh it looks like we have a visitor!" Halestrom proclaimed in his very unique way,"Please, please come in!"

I walked up to the desk, both the storm students stared at me in there very ala-storm way.

"What can I do for you young lady?"

"Oh, i'm uh thinking about having storm being my second school. Actually im not thinking about it I know I want this as my second school!"

"Oh very nice! Always could use a few extra storm students running around now cant we? Here is your textbook and notepad!" he handed me two new books

"Now I need your name..."

"My names Emily..."

"Emily... Emily what?"

"Just put down Emily please, my student I.D. number is 124412 (made up id number)

"Alright then that should do...Oh let me introduce my two star students! This is Miranda..."

"Hi..." she said

"And this is David!"

"Hi!" he said with a bit more enthusiasm

"Hi!" I smiled warmly back at both of them

Something was up with that Miranda girl I didnt really know what it was but I didnt like it....

Later that evening

I snuggled deeper down into my covers that evening... I hoped that I wouldnt have to dream of a dragon tonight (they still hadnt let me off the hook for that one yet)...in fact I hoped I could actually get some sleep... this had been the longest day of my life....

I opened my mothers diary and began to read...

September 2, 1985

Oh my gosh! My first day at Ravenwood was SOOOOOOO AWESOME! the seraph teacher was so kind and pretty and she let us practice a free range of spells in her classroom! It was AWESOME! ive already mastered the Imp and it was just my first day!  
I loved it! I wish I could say more but its time for bed! Goodight!  
Yours,  
Sylvia

wow her first day had been more different then mine then I originally thought... better get some sleep tonight.... I hoped. Then I drifted off to sleep

Sylvias POV I had alredy stopped in on my other children... all of them asleep already in there beds. It was no surprise to me that Emily was up. Silly little girl she never got ny rest. she pushed herself to much...  
I smiled to my self. Her powers were growing she wasnt even phased by the dragon... Was that... my diary on her desk? Oh well i'll let her read it. she needs to. Its very important. I waved my hand through the mirror and she vanished. It was time to go. Again...  



	8. The Dream

Chapter 8

As I nervously paced back in forth in the lobby of our Dragonspyre lair, I couldn't help but admire the ring Malistare had given me.

It truly is beautiful I realized mostly to myself. It was a family Heirloom of his; he told me that it belonged to a young girl that lived way back some five hundred years ago.

Obviously she was dead now so it didn't matter but I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding. I didn't belong here. I was dead; Malistare can't change that by giving me rings and elegant robes...

Since I was brought back Malistare has been acting different, and I mean drastically so. So drastically that it was scary... He wanted to...

Suddenly the door burst open and Sandor Spearcaller walked in, he wore armor that was mostly a deep royal blue color, his hands were covered with brown studded leather gloves, he wore boring tan pants and had brown and royal blue boots on. In his hand he carried a silver and blue sword that was about the height of a ten year old. He had a moustache and oddly trimmed beard that were a dark brown color that matched his short cropped hairstyle that was common about one hundred years ago. He was transparent, for like me Malistare had brought him back from the dead.

He was not alone for in one of his leather hands he was dragging a girl. She was maybe fifteen or so and had long silver/white hair that was pulled back in a messy knot on the top of her head. Her eyes were a crystal blue that were scrunched up rebelliously against her captor, making squint lines under them. Her skin was almost an alabaster white. She wore White and dark blue celestia gear. She was probably a Thaugmature.

"My lady Sylvia, I bring for you yet another rebellious wizard!" I let out a soft sigh, I didn't want this...

"Wait a minute lady SYLVIA?" the girl questioned, disbelief painted her voice.

"Yes! Lady Sylvia you twerp now be quiet in the ladies presence!" he hissed

"I'm not called twerp my name is Destiny!"

"'My name is Destiny'" Sandor mocked

"Sandor please don't mock her..."

"Yes, my lady." Sandor managed an awkward bow then dragged off the young Thaugmature.

"But Sylvia Drake is..." and then the door slammed shut, I winced sympathetically then slowly made my way over to my comfortable red chair. I plopped down and let out a sad sigh... I didn't want this... if only he knew...

Malistares POV DUN DUN DUH!

"LET ME OUT YOU IDIOT!" Screamed a young ghostly girl

I laughed menacingly then with a quiet raspy voice I hissed out, "Now, now young lady is that any ways to talk to you're, eh, what should I say... Mmmm elders?"

Her Emerald green eyes widened and in an instant she had slammed herself into the bars of the cage closest to me, "Listen here sir, I don't know why I'm here or what you want but I want out now!" her frustration was humorously painted across her tanned face.

"Ah, my young lady, I don't care if you don't know why your here, and to tell you the truth I don't care if you ever get out of that cage. I would gladly leave you there for all eternity, and I will unless you stop your pathetic complaining. It's not getting you anywhere."

She put on a rebellious face and then glided back over to the far back wall of the cage, and sat down on the cold wooden floor, her black waist length hair was messily covering her eyes. It was funny to see a spirit in disrepair. Even funnier to see a royal spirit flustered. Yes indeed royal. For this was the spirit of my ancestor Alura Drake, former imperial princess of Mooshu. That is before she fought and dethroned her parents. Now a fat old cow king sat on the throne.

"Humph!" I grunted then walked up the dark dreary dungeon stairs to the more common prisons. In the cages sat a mixture of spirits and living wizards alike, I knew them all, Sandor nor any of my other posted minions had found anybody recently... just then Sandor barged in through the door dragging along a new ice wizard who, by the way things looked was from Celstia. No, I knew for sure that she was from Celstia because of the way she was behaving, with true spirit; she was fighting all the way to her definite end.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEP! LET ME GO!" She was kicking and thrashing about wildly making hardly any affect on Sandor.

"Ah... another member of the resistance Sandor?" I laughed menacingly (and I wouldn't tell anyone but I actually practiced in front of the bathroom mirror)

The young girl, who after a brief sweep through of her mind I found out was named Destiny, stared at me with fear. Her blue eyes shining with terror."Ma-ma-malistare" she whimpered

"Ah, Destiny! Welcome we have been expecting you!" I smiled with amusement; if possible her eyes grew even wider with terror. In truth we hadn't been expecting her; I had hoped that all the members of the resistance had been wiped out. "Well done Sandor. Throw her in." I waved my hand dismissively then walked away,"Oh and Destiny? You've come far but in case you haven't noticed your journey ends here..." I started to laugh wickedly

"AGH! NO!" The young girl cried

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA!" (Dramatic evil laugh)

Emily's POV

I bolted upright in my bed cold sweat dripping down my back. That was AWFUL! How had I seen all that? Most importantly was it true? Was my father really holding resistors captive in his dungeon? Did my mother truly and somewhat exist? I shook it off... It couldn't be true... all of it... it just wasn't possible!

I leapt out of bed and looked at my bracelet; it read 1:42 am. Oh well it isn't that late.... and then I ported to the commons. I needed time to think... I didn't eat anything spicy at dinner... oh wait yah I did. I had Taco's... but the dream it seemed so real. I could hear and smell and feel... It was like I was my parents...

I shuddered... suddenly an old firm wrinkly hand grabbed my shoulder, "Young wizard?" Oh great if it wasn't my old friend Headmaster ADHD again... I was so dead...

I slowly turned to face him,"Hey Headmaster Ambrose..." I smiled nervously

"Emily, can you please tell me what you're doing outside your dorm at two in the morning?"

"Um restless leg syndrome?"

The Headmaster let out an aggravated sigh... and started to miraculously move back and forth on his legs. He looked like he was preparing to run a marathon, if that was even possible...

"Come, take a walk with me young lady..." he put his arm on my back and we began to walk towards Unicorn Way. The whole entire time I was mentally screaming with protest.

"Headmaster Ambrose! Can I please go back to my dorm?"

"Young Wizard! You wouldn't sleep when you were supposed to so now you're going to have a little chat with me!" Oh geez..., "Now tell me about your dream..."

Yup's cliffie! MY FIRST! AND I WAS BEING OH SO NICE! And of course the DUN DUN DUHHHH! Some Malistare POV oh yah! I thought it would be cool to put him in my filler chapter that had almost no point whatsoever! So yup I'm going to leave you hanging on with the creepy thought of Headmaster ADHD in your mind! _ that's probably my worst nightmare! But don't worry the story should begin picking up around now! Some action next chapter maybe? - hmm…. Oh well you'll have to wait and see! Next chapter is going to be awesome and action packed so I need some OC's! Review or you'll force me to come up with some on my own and that will slow me down! Chow!


	9. I Thinks Headmaster Ambrose is a Stalker

Chapter 9

"Young Wizard! You wouldnt sleep when you were supposed to so now your going to have a little chat with me!" Oh geez..., "Now tell me about your dream..."

"...uh...what dream?"

"Dont play dumb Emily... I know of your dream. It was about your parents wasnt it?"

My eyes widened to an impossible size, how did he... how the hell did he know that? "My parents? Why would I dream about my parents?" my voice was smooth and showed no emotion.

"Look Emily, your mother told me once, nine years ago to be exact, that your powers were far more advanced than that of an average wizard. She told me to watch over you in case anything suspicious ever happened."

"So your a stalker?" I kept my face blank but inside I was screaming WHAT THE FUDGE? HEADMASTER AMBROSE IS A CREEPY STALKER! I ALWAYS NEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THAT GUY...

"Emily, i'm not a stalker ..."

"Then why the heck are you asking me about my dreams?" I was trying to keep my voice steady but my snappy attitude was getting the best of me… wait did I just say heck? Maybe not the best thing to say to the headmaster of your recently enrolled school...

Ambrose's face became distorted with shock at my minor use of bad language and mumbled under his breath,"what do they teach children these days..." yah like I couldn't here that ...

"What did you say Headmaster?" I asked innocence splattered across my face, hard to resist me when i'm innocent yah snappy attitude I know...

The headmaster just groaned, and took a deep breath as if he was going to begin a long lecture when a scream pierced the night...

"Oh my, lets go see what's the matter" Ambrose said as he began to walk towards the sound of the terrified scream... now let me tell you this there is nothing that aggravates me more then an old man walking slowly towards a definate crisis... and gosh did he have to be so blunt about it? Lets go see whats the matter? Dipwad.

"NO time Ambrose!" I yelled as I took of sprinting towards the sound of the scream

"WAIT YOUNG WIZARD! YOU HAVENT EVEN BEEN IN A PROPER DUEL YET!" I just ignored him as I continued running towards the scream ...

Now your probably wondering why that scream hadn't woken anybody up... well it's because Unicorn way was evacuated around the time of the undead invasion. Now why do you ask was everyone evacuated? Simple Unicorn way is a non-magic street. Almost everybody who lives on it are Wizard City guards or shop owners. so now almost everyone of those people had either moved into their shops or into a family members home. Well anyways when I arrived at the scene of the scream what I saw absolutely astounded me, it wasn't adult or teen who was standing on the street in the dueling circle with the dark fairy, it was an innocent little girl.  
She had big frightened green eyes that glowed even in the dark and long flowing silver hair that came all the way down her back. She was about five or six years old and was wearing... a nightgown?  
On the curb was standing what appeared to be her big brother. He had short silver hair and brown eyes, he appeared to be around the age of ten.

"STACEY! TRY TO GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" he shouted at the girl

She made a huge effort to un-glue her feet from the circle but found that it was a lost cause, "I Cant!" she cried tears streaming down her face

Alright that was it, it was obvious that the girl hadn't learned a single spell to defend herself... look like I had to step in ... I sprinted out onto the road summoning my wand in my hand, i felt the irresistible pull as I was dragged into the duel.

The girls eyes widened, "Wh-who are you?"

I gave her a look, yes despite her absolute innocence she deserved it. I didn't answer her question as the dark fairy disappeared from her spot and attacked Stacey. She shrieked in pain but i rolled my eyes as it came around to my turn to cast a spell, I drew the storm symbol in the air and tossed in my card "STORM SNAKE!" I snapped and out came a blue and yellow serpent with a lightning bolt for a tongue. It's eyes glowed yellow as it let out a dangerous hiss and lightning came fizzling out of its mouth. One hundred forty damage a voice whispered in my head. The fairy spun around and vanished.

"Ok, get off the road!" I snapped and the girl obeyed me, "what. Do you think you were doing. Walking on the road during the middle of the night, while. It is under attack? My eyes narrowed dangerously as I was struggling to control my temper. How stupid could a kid get? Honestly... you tell me...

"Why would I tell you anything?" The girl snipped. Oh joy she had my attitude...

"Because I just saved your miserable life?" Ok she had so asked for it...

"W-well..." she stuttered

"Just like I thought... and you big brother kid! What were you thinking taking your sister out in the middle of the night? Aren't you supposed to watch over her? Isn't that what big brother's are supposed to do?"

His eyes widened but he didn't say anything... I gave him one of my mad glares and he stumbled back into the wall. I just rolled my eyes., "Well I'm waiting for your genius answer! So don't keep me waiting."

"Why would we tell you anything?" The boy finally spoke

"Well why not? What is it? I mean what makes you so grumpy! Do you hold the secret to unlocking the headmasters sock drawer? That would make me grumpy." (ehehem yah lack of creativity there...)

"um..." I realized I had no choice. If I was going to get anywhere with these kids I would have to read their minds... at least the oldest one. I concentrated on the mental wall and then with an absolute zero resistance I was in... and yah I know I'm invading his personal space but it didn't matter, at least not now...

This girl was so scary... that Thunder snake of hers inflicted max damage... she didn't even take a hit fighting that fairy... not like she was in the duel for that long but still...

I pulled out for a minute, ok this was getting me nowhere I really don't care to here what their thinking about me I need to see the reason they were out this late at night! And then with 100% involuntary action i was in the boys head again. It was the same as last time pretty much, but then WHOOM! Something new that I had never experienced before happened to me, i saw pictures and heard words that were not Brian's more like an echoed mysterious voice that you could hear yet not hear... I couldn't even tell if it was male or female... but anyway it said this...Lady Blackhope, Skeletal Pirates, lost souls, attack, destroy, orphaned, (and then yet again) Lady Blackhope. All the while I was getting pictures sent into my mind...  
OK. This was to weird I thought to myself as I pulled out of the boys (who later I found out was called Brian) mind. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get over the nausea. WHAT THE - WAS THAT! The two children were still standing on the sidewalk their eyes wide with fear, I looked down at my bracelet no time had elapsed since I had entered his mind.

"...OK so let me get this straight! YOU TWO ARE OUT ON THE STREETS PAST MIDNIGHT TO DELIVER A MESSAGE FROM RATTLEBONES TO LADY BLACKHOPE! WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE TAKING CARE OF YOU AFTER SHE ABDUCTED YOUR PARENTS!"

Their mouths dropped open, "H-how did you know that?" Brian asked his voice shaking

Oh geez had I messed up... time to make up a quick excuse so I don't sound like a creepy stalker..."Because Headmaster Ambrose has been following your case all along! And I was just sent to intercept you during your 'mission' tonight. DUH!" Oh boy I sounded stupid but my voice didn't betray any lie...

"Your a stalker?" The little five year old asked

"Nope headmaster Ambrose is a stalker... I'm simply here to take you to a safe place for the time being."

"EXCUSE ME? I'M A STALKER?" Headmaster Ambrose had arrived just in time to hear my latest insult...oh joy...

"Yes Headmaster Ambrose now why don't we just take these kids back to your office ok?" I tried to convey deeper meaning then what was said and thank god he got it. well its either that or he was a weak minded old hoot...

"Headmaster Ambrose? Isn't he a stalker?"

The Headmaster's Jaw dropped. Honestly I didn't even know how that girl had come about that word either, but I guess if you've been partially raised by Lady Blackhope anything is possible...

One week later

I was sitting at the breakfast table the next morning picking at my eggs when Toby read the Wizard City Gazette's headline "Orphans Found on Unicorn Way"

"Orphans?" Ellie asked her mouth dropped "Oh the poor kids! Can I see?"

"Um, Ellie we are kids..." Julia mumbled

"No we're teens!"

"What ever..." Julia grumbled again. I could swear I saw a storm cloud growing over her head...

"What's wrong Julia?" Taylor asked concern etched a cross her face

"Oh its nothing..." Julia answered. It was so obvious that it was not 'nothing'.

"Well then if it's nothing then smile!" Ellie said a huge smile was plastered on her face

"Ellie..." I warned

"I mean do you really need to be such a grumpy puss?" She was smiling so wide that it was blinding

"Ellie..." I growled

"Because you are so bringing me down right now!" Ellie finished totally oblivious to Julia's growing anger

"ELLIE SHUT UP!" Julia screamed as she stood up. her face was red and there was definitely a Storm cloud growing above her head Thunder and lightning were sounding from it.

The whole room had become quiet, even those girls who never shut up... they were all looking at our table... geez that was embarrassing.  
Julia just spun around and stormed out of the cafeteria. (no pun intended)

I sat paralyzed in my chair, slowly everyone turned away and gradually conversation began again. I didn't care. I pushed my untouched eggs aside pulled the newspaper out of Toby's hand and ran for the door.  
Once outside I started to call for Julia. Where was she? I tried porting to her but she had blocked all ports. I was so worried about her...  
I looked down at the newspaper and began to read the article, a few words popped out Orphans, Abandoned?, girl, five, Evil. I looked up slowly This story was so similar to our own... two last words seemed to pop out boy, eight.  
Oh shit. Had Julia read this whole entire article already? She was the one who tended to read the most. With renewed energy, I raced out to the commons...

Okay, yah I know drama… (SERIOUS DRAMA! MIND READING!) I just put this in because I wanted to make this fan fiction more younger kid aimed! It used to be much worse! And now on to the original authors note.

OK this chapter has some serious foreshadowing for the story. I'm sorry if you were expecting some more action i'm just going to have to work on that...  
So anyway what does the eight year old boy have to do with anything? What will happen to the two random orphans I put in for no random reason? Why is Ellie so Oblivious to other people's feelings? Why do i like chicken potstickers? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 10! XD hehe sorry just felt like being random there and btw if you want to put in an OC just include your name, wizard school, robe colors, and personality quirks. Along with a description of what you want to do in Inheritance! PLease do avoid making me your sibling plz! I was born with five! XD So yah reviews! CLICK THE BLUE LINK!


	10. Wow I Know a Lot of Stalkers

"JULIA!" I screamed as I ran throUgh the commons, oh great where was she! "JULIA!"  
I tried to port to her but couldnt I was blocked still but I did get a mental memo, do you want to port to your sister in the commons?  
OK so at least I knew where she was... at least she was in the general area... but the commons were pretty big. Think, think, think, where would I hide?  
It was obvious that I wouldnt go to the fair grounds if I were pissed off at my sister... then I remembered the rumor... the death school was under the waterfall next to the Rainbow Bridge...  
I took off at a lightning speed, sprinting towards the fall. I splashed into the liquid cool water and trudged over to the cascading crystal blue waterfall. As I reached my hand out to touch it my hand recoiled involuntarily and letters gleamed on a dark eery black. They read,"Only the chosen may enter..."

"The chosen?" I wondered outloud and then as I spoke those words the fall started to glow a dark and sinister black, then a dark pathway emerged. Hesitantly I took a step forward and the words resounded in my head only the chosen may enter... I took anoher slow step forward then another and another finally I had passed through the liquid curtain of darkness. Just as I had passed through the curtain cascaded down and returned to the blue fall that guarded the hidden tunnel. I looked down the path it was lit by dark metal floor torches that seemed to lead down an unending pathway. My eyes widened as I heard a muffled kick. Yup, I had found Julia.  
And slowly I began to progress down the hidden trail...

Julia's POV

How stupid is Ellie anyway? I silently screamed How dense could she possibly be? Poor orphans? Well newsflash for you Ellie; we are orphans! In case you havent noticed we dont have a totally normal living situation at home! I mean we live with our uncle who by the way is not the sort of person who willingly harbors children who are not his own! It was better then being split up and fostered by others but still! Our home life pretty much s-!  
And you know what? I bet those kids arent really orphans! I bet there parents are alive somewhere, maybe in the very same tower as they were formally living in! I kicked the wall again in frustration. We had nobody. Nobody but eachother. We pretty much took care of ourselves. Just then Emily came into view. She was walking slowly and was definately proceeding with caution, she had a concerned face that seemed to understand my sorrow. It was I realized then how I sometimes looked. But I had never seen Emily look that way before. She never frowned. She would of course complain and frown with mock aggravtion but other then that she was mostly a care free spirit what had I done?

"Emily? Are you okay?" I may have been aggravated by Ellie but Emily was a definately a different story. Almost everyone got along with Emily, well when she wasnt in a rage and acting all dark they did...

"Your storm clouds dissapearing." she smiled weakly

I looked up,"Yah I guess your right..."

"Look Julia, I understand how you feel." She looked at me "I feel the same way sometimes."

"You do?" I asked

"Yah... but it's not like i'm going to admit it again so just enjoy it while you can!" she smiled with seemingly renewed energy I smiled back at her as I felt my storm cloud fully disappear."Yah i've heard that before."

"Dad" we said simuntaneouly and smiled but just as suddenly as the good feelings had come the had gone and a smaller and more aggravated storm cloud appeared above my head.

"I'm still mad at him." I hissed "He ditched us to bring back Mom. She was a lost cause. He should of realized that. Maybe we would of been in a different position now."

Her eyes briefly betrayed sadness but was instantly covered up with a small smile"Yah. Maybe..." she looked down at her feet and began to scuff at the floor with her boot

"Oh no Emily I didnt mean it in that way!" I instantly covered up my mistake,"I knew you two were closer than any of us!"

"What... no thats not a problem... any of us could make that mistake..."

"But you saw her..."

"Julia, its fine. No need for an apology ok?"

"Um...ok..." I mumbled, Emily was to kind. Why wasnt she always in a rage? I mean she saw the reason why Mom...

"Hey I heard that Dads old school is somewhere down here. Why dont we try to find it before classes start?" She smiled,"Think about it. Everyone wants to know where it is, wouldnt it be cool if we actually found it? Think of all the gossip we could start!"

"Gossip, wow Emily so not like you..."

"Yah..." she laughed silently,"I know right? I thinks Ellie is rubbing off on me!"

I smiled back at her, she always kneew how to make me feel better. I would be lost without my sister...

Emily's POV

As we continued down the pathway towards our fathers supposed school, I started to feel worry for Julia. I knew how she felt of course, she wanted to feel the love of an elder, I did to. It was all I ever really wanted at times.  
I wanted approval. I wanted the love of a gaurdian. I wanted to feel... well wanted. My parents had made me feel that way back when I was little, back when the world was perfect. Uncle had made me feel that way to, as had Aunt Dalia.  
I wrung my hands nervously, honestly how long was this damn path!

"Hey Julia? RACE YA!" I yelled as I took off at a mad sprint.

"WHAT? NO FAIR!" She yelled back in joy as I heard her sprinting after me.

We hadnt done this in ages, I thought to myself. I forgot how fun this was,"CANT BEAT ME SLOWPOKE!"

"THATS WHAT YOU THINK!" She laughed back

"YAH, AND IT'S TRUE!" I replied I looked up just in time to see a door come into view, it had a creepy skull symbol on it, the symbol of the death school, and looked like the average school entrance. Outside of it were dead brambles."DOOR!" I yelled as I came to a complete stop, then poking it I proudly announced,"I WIN!"

panting Julia dragged up beside me,"...no fair...you had a...head start..."

"I would of won anyway... look who's panting!" I gave her a teasing smile

She gave me her death glare, which was... I had to admit it, no where close to being as good as mine. BUt instantly she lightened up again and smiled. I grinned back at her then turned to look at the door.

"Well, why dont we open it!" Julia said enthusiasticly

I looked down at the handle, there was a key hole,"Because it's locked..."

"What?" she asked her disappointment was clear

"Yah, all that way and all we get is a locked door..." I brewed in my boots I could swear a death cloud could form around me...

"You need a key to open that Emily, Julia..." a mysterious voice spoke from behind me

I spun around and saw the most terrifying thing that could possibly approach me in a dark tunnel... OH MY GOSH IT WAS A FREAKING CREEPY STALKER! An anime shock symbol should of appeared over my head as I let out a shriek,"EIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I started running around in circles, that dude was wearing a gangster mask! RUN FOR THE HILLS! Not to forget that he was flying around on a pair of bat wings... GEEZ THIS WAS SO FREAKY!

The kid just kept on flying in place... staring at me. Oh my gosh I was so creeped out. I couldnt even see his eyes...I always felt better when I could see people eye to eye... oh wow I must of looked like an idiot...in front of my 'little' sis Julia to...well not technically but I was born first!

"Um... could you please dismount... from you ah... bat wings?" I managed to stutter out. By the way how the heck did that guy know our names?

"Sure." He said and instantly the wings vanished in a falsh of skulls and he was standing before me. He was a little taller then me, which I didnt like it when people were taller then me! And the mask was seriously freaking me out... I was about to tell him to ditch the mask when I felt something nibble at my legging, I looked down and saw a kroko-mummy, my jaw dropped."My names Quinn by the way, Quinn Darkblood."

I stared at him with a very critical gaze...,"Who do you think you are?" I snapped at him

"I already told you, my name is Qui..."

"I KNOW THAT!" I SCREAMED,"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! WHAT ARE YOU A STALKER!"

He tilted his head I could swear he looked amused...

"DUDE! YOUR CREEPING ME OUT WITH THE MASK! CAN YOU LOSE IT?"

"Oh sorry..." he mumbled and removed his mask to reveal big brown eyes and shorter scruffy looking black hair.

"... thats better..." I mumbled back

He laughed then mumbled almost inaudibly,"Incredible..."

"Whats 'incredible'?" I asked him with my death gaze clearly intact

"That a novice like you could persuade me to get rid of my mask..."

"...novice..." Black smoke should of been pouring out of my ears as my face slowly started to turn a humourous shade of red

He took a step back,"Sorry... I uh didnt mean to... eh upset you?"

"Now listen here 'Journeyman' one day I will be able to kick your butt! Because i'm head of my class and if I remember right Life destroys death!"

"Wow... i'd like to see that..." He tormented me relentlessly

"Oh you will buddy boy, you will!"

Julia seemed to pick up on my mood,"Well see ya around!"

He smiled "Oh we will, you dont have to worry about that."

And with that I ported away in an angry flash of green leaves. I hated to admit it but somthing about that boy seemed... oddly familiar?

SO YAH ITS THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 10! ALL DONE AND COMPLETED! :D EXTREME HAPPINESS! OH YAh! so what did ya think? if you have anything to tell me please click the wonderful review button :D located at the bottom of this page it says... eh hem...please review this chapter! So anyway do review and if you want to get in here if you havent already sent a request in and if you want to put in an OC just include your name, wizard school, robe colors, and personality quirks. Along with a description of what you want to do in Inheritance!PLease do avoid making me your sibling plz! I was born with five!  
And this is aimed at quinn darkblood: thats not your only scene obviously xcough coughX and im sorry if i put you in wrong but hey your in! I need your pets name though... and yah i made up your face so, so what! XD jk...


	11. Brother and Sister Beat Up a Dead Lady!

After the creepy encounter with my second personal stalker I couldnt help but try to avoid non-crowded places. Hey I was pretty hard-headed and foolish at times but not stupid. Besides that guy, Quinn I think it was, seemed very familiar and I was busy trying to remeber if I had ever seen him before. It didnt seem likely but hey it was possible.  
Well with all that social drama aside some more serious issues have recently arisn. Yah I know so like me to not say anything about this first but hey, i'm trying to fill you in on my social issues ok? Anyway back to the recent problem, remember those two kids who I 'rescued' from the dark fairy? Yah, well they've recently been sent off to an orphanage and Headmaster Ambrose is dead set on getting some people to raid Lady Blackhopes tower. And guess what he's going to do? he's going to have a competition just among the novices. The winner gets to yah, you guessed it go beat up Lady Blackhope and do some exploring. Cool right? Wrong. Why does he have to do this to us? just send someone who's more powerful, like that creepy stalker guy Quinn! So that's how I ended up here. Wasting my perfectly good saturday in a dueling arena...

"Come on Emily! Show them whose boss!" Ellie cheered from the sideline

"Go Emily." Julia muttered looking thoroughly exhausted as she leaned onto the railing her eyes droopy

"YAH BEAT OUR BRO TO A PULP!" Taylor cheered even more pumped, and violent, then Ellie. Which is wierd because Taylor is usually pretty docile.

As you may of guessed i'm fighting Toby. I had already beaten a good majority of the sudents in the death school. I'm apparently staying in until I can be defeated, so your probably wondering why I didnt just give up and move on with my life? It's because I HATE to lose. I'm competitive and violent. Pretty much the opposite of most life students. But right now it was what was keeping me in the arena.  
I had been saving up my pips for awhile now, I had only healed using my minor blessing spell and at my feet was five glowing white pips. At Toby's there was only one. I had the advantage. Quickly I selected my spell of choice, and held it hidden in my hand, I had enough pips to blast out three attacks of pure destruction. Once Toby had selected his move I was free to attack, and so drawing the storm symbol in the air I cast my attack of choice,"Lightning bats!" I called as my accuracy spell boosted my power and accuracy by ten percent, a storm cloud appeared over my head as three blue and bright yellow bats swarmed down out of the sky and attacked my brother cauing some three hundred damage. Yes! His health was halfway diminished!

He drew the death symbol in the air and said with a nervous expression clearly written across his face,"Dark Sprite!" A little red and black fairy appeared out of nowhere, she waved at me and then started to randomly fly around me sucking up 100 of my health. i was barely fazed but still that was atleast some fifth of my health gone, I only had three hundred left because of the previous attacks.

I heard encouraging cries coming from the death school, "COME ON TOBY! DONT TELL ME YOUR GOING TO BE BEATEN BY A GIRL!" or "DUDE YOUR BETTER THEN HER! DONT SHOW ANY WEAKNESS!" then "I DONT CARE IF SHES YOUR SISTER! BEAT HER TO THE GROUND!"

I was aggravated by the calls coming from the majority of the male population of the death school, honestly just because i was a girl I couldnt pack a punch? I dont think so.

"WELL EXCUSE ME BOYS! BUT WHO'S WINNING AT THE MOMENT? ME, OBVIOUSLY! CHECK OUT THE HEALTH RATIOS!" I pointed to the screen that was hanging on the sides of the arena proudly

Cheers erupted from the life school and my various sisters as I cast yet another Lightning bats and Toby was defeated.

The dueling circle dissapeared from under me and I stood my ground. Toby was dazed in appearance as he stood over on th opposite side.

The death students continued to boo and jeer at me, it had been like that all day. I sagged. Couldnt they see that they had no hope?

there was a fizzly cloud in the center and just then my own personal stalker number one appeared, yah if it wasnt my old pal wrinkle face Ambrose.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!" Wrinkly exclaimed as he stood up straight raising his staff into the air, revealing very ugly hairy legs, eww stay hunched over from now on creepo...

"WHAT NO FAIR!" random death students called out "JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS A 25 WIN STREAK DOESNT MEAN SHE SHOULD GO!" "GIRLS ARE WIMPS! SHE'LL PROBABlY RUN FOR THE HILS WHEN SHE FIRST SEES BLACKHOPE!"

An aggravated symbol should of appeared on my head.,"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Now, now everybody, Emily is the winner, we should all respect that." my least favorite stalker stated with that old wise guy type attitude he used even when it was unnecesary

I was so demoted feeling that I could of sweat dropped as drooped over in an embarrased slouch.

"And it's not like she's going alone either."He continued,"She will be taking along with her one more student of her choice"

Wait what? The headmaster stared at me expectantly and I realized I was supposed to be talking,"...Um." Anxious eyes watched me from the stands. I looked over at my sisters, they shrugged at me.

-who should I take?- I thought openly to them looking away at the same time pretending to be busy

-Personally I dont care to go.- Ellie stated

-I dont really care?- Julia thought incoherantly

-Thats not helping...- I mumbled back -Taylor?-

-Oh im just fine Emily, I dont care to go...- she sounded bored

Well that left just one choice..., "My brother."

The headmaster appeared shocked,"A death wizard?"

"No duh! I said my bro... I only have one of them." I rolled my eyes what did he have against me taking my brother? And with that I ported off the arena stage.  
-A little later-

We were standing outside of Blackhopes Tower, it didnt look dangerous or any different than any other building on the street... maybe thats what made it dangerous? I dont know... I looked up at it and took a slow breath, I could feel the enrgy that vibrated on the inside, a challenge. I turned around to face the anxious crowd who had gathered outside to watch me go in, my brother stood by my side.

"Well what are you waiting for girly?" A rude death student with a wierd accent called over to me,"Are you afraid of a ghost?" He pouted his lower lip. I clenched my teeth in aggravation and continued to adjust my deck to best suite the upcoming raid, Three pixies, minor blessings, and leprachauns. Two imps, storm snakes, and lightning bats. Ok I was set, and with that I, followed by Toby walked through the door. My departure was followed by the death students jeers.

The door creaked to a close behind us. I looked around blindly, you couldnt see a thing in here... and it was so... cold. As in the 'Ellie would be comfortable' level cold.

"Hey Emily?" Toby asked

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"Where do you think Lady Blackhope is?"

"Good question. Feels like any old abandoned tower to me. The thing is, it's to cold."

"Huh?"

"This place is..." I stopped midsentence as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder

"Radiating death?" a mysterious and ghostly voice murmered

I spun around to come face to face with a very wierd ghostly lady, Lady Blackhope obviously.

"I see I have a few more ghostly companions to be joining me?" She asked with extreme overly done innocence

"A few more... what?" Toby asked, he was taking this so much harder then I was. Just like that Lady Blackhope dissapeared and showed back up behind Toby. He jumped up as soon as he saw her behind him.

"Why ghostly friends. You and your sister can join me." she crooned

I swear if the room werent only being lit by her blue glow Toby would of taken a step back I was glaring really hard and I mean REALLY hard. Instinctively I summoned my wand in my hand and cast a Imp. Toby ducked out of the way just in time as the notes made contact with Blackhope. She resisted the attack but was caught terribly off surprise,"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shrieked out as we were drawn into a duel and the room lit up,"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

"What? 80 damage? Come on, I know your not that much of a wimp." I smiled at her and she shrieked back in outrage.  
Two dark fairies joined the battle. I rolled my eyes."Come on minions?" I asked her

"My fairies can fight better then a bunch of overgrown toddlers."

"Me a toddler?" I sarcatically replied,"Me?" And with that I attacked a dark fairy with a storm snake. The fairy squeeled then vanished in a poof of dust. Toby attacked next with an actual Dark Fairy as it swooped up from the floor of the dueling circle and proceeded to sucking th life out of the other minion. Lady blackhope shrieked in outrage as she hopelessly attacked me by appearing in the circle.

"You will die wizards!" She screamed at us, well mostly me ...

"Uh huh..." I rolled my eyes at her and passed, Toby followed suit. "So tell me oh great dead Lady of Ugliness can you please tell me why you love children so much?"

"I HATE CHILDREN YOU FOOL!" She screamed back at me

"Well then ... why were you holding two children captive in your tower?" I continued on as she attacked me yet again, this time with an imp.

"...Wha-what are you talking about?" She was surprised, I had hit a nerve, of well shock at least... wait do ghosts even have nerves?

"You know... two kids... white hair, brother and sister boy around eight girl... maybe five?"

Her eyes bugged out of her sockets."I-i-i-i..." she stuttered I passed yet again as did Toby. To my great surprise so did Lady Blackhope...

"Look Corpse Bride Dead Lady, We know all about your little plan. They were your messengers."

All passes yet again. Oh well I was getting nowhere with her... I would attack next round... Thats when something happened to me. Something horrible. I wasnt there anymore. I was just gone. And what I saw was familiar. Horribly familiar. My mothers house, and a ... I felt like screaming and running it was a Hydra, it was attacking my mother. I screamed again and the scene vanished I was back at the circle. i was breathing hard and my brother was giving me a knowing look.

Rage burned inside me, like a hot iron that was glowed white. I wanted to attack her. I wanted to kill her! Curse her for doing this to me! For REMINDING ME! I WANTED TO TEAR HER THROAT OUT! DISCONNECT HER HEAD FROM HER BODY! Of course I couldnt do any of those things to an already dead person so I did the next best thing. I drew the symbol of storm in the air and then with aa angry, overpowered, crackle of electricity I summoned my current favorite spell, Lightning Bats. They swarmed down from a storming Black Cloud then circled around her causing severe destuction, 400 damage a voice whispered to me in my head. Lady blackhope screamed in agony then gave me an evil glare. For a brief moment I thought I saw the hydra but then it was gone again. And just like that she vanished. I felt my knees go weak as I almost collapsed onto the floor.

Toby rushed over to me,"Emily? Emily?" his voice sounded worried but I could care less I still saw the attack, I still saw my mother taking the hits from the Hydra. The dueling circle wasn't there... I was numb feeling. It was like, it was real... Agony ripped away inside me it felt as though I might fall to the floor and die... "Sis? Sis?" Toby asked again "What happened, did she show you the..." I slowly looked up to face him, my brown eyes mirrored into his face were full of concern.

"...I'm-i'm fine Toby..." I lied through my teeth and faked a weak smile

"No your not." he answered back quickly,"She did show you didnt she. Nothing tears you apart like this Em."

"I'm fine Toby!" I snapped back standing up "Now lets go see if those two kids parents are still somewhere around here!" tears threatened around my eyes but before he could see them I had them covered back up again.

He just stood there looking at me. His face was blank.

I spun around and walked up the stairs at the back of the room."Well are you coming?" I sharply called down

No response.

I continued on up the stairs...

The upstairs of the tower held nothing spectacular. Just a bunch of old dusty books and a couple of cots pushed into the corner of the room. Paper was everywhere, on the floor, on the tables, in the cold empty fireplace. Geez who would of guessed Blackhope was such a slob? A sudden chill ran through my body, and I shuddered. The memory... I pushed it out of my mind and continued to take in my surroundings. It had looked like no one had been in here for awhile, not since those two kids. BUt where were thier parents? Maybe a hidden door? They hadnt been able to find thier parents, what if they were...

I heard the quiet steps behind me and spun around to see my brother,"Well what do you want?" I snapped but just like a true death student he kept his face blank. A minute or so passed and I knew he was thinking about my pathetic outburst... but I wouldnt invade him, he was my brother and personally I didnt want to see another replay today.

Finally he spoke,"Geez Emily... why do you always have to act so tough, I mean...Who are you pretending for? I saw the tears that threatened your eyes... I had seen your terror as you painfully and unwillingly revisited the memory. The rage that poured through you was a substitute for your sorrow. It powered up your move by almost double. Can you please stop pretending to be Miss Invincible?"

Rage boiled through my blood,"LISTEN! I DIDNT FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL WHEN I SAW THAT MEMORY! NOTHING EXCEPT FOR PURE ANGER! SO SHUT UP!"

Toby shook his head and rolled his eyes at me,"Emily...geez..."

His face was full of concern for me and instantly I felt awful..."Toby?"

He looked up at me,"Emily look its OK if you dont want anyone to see how pathetic and weak you are." He teased "Your technically the oldest out of all of us, and all though it was never formally anounced you act alot like a leader. You dont want to see us upset or worried, so you keep it to yourself. All the worry you feel is never shared with us and your constantly on the verge of one of your mad outbursts. You may fool the others but your not fooling me. Your the only one who well... saw the reason why Mom died. You sat helplessly on the sidelines well Mom was sacrificed to repay her..."

I put my hand out to stop him,"No more of that today Toby okay?" my face was grim and I didnt even try to smile,"Your saying to me that you pretty much can share my concerns with you?"

"Yes." he replied there was no hesitation

I kinda smiled back at him,"Well thanks."

"No problem you are my sister after all." I managed a bit of a more realistic smile at him "And well I love ya sis..." he finished as he hugged me, it reminded me of hugging my dad you know? Well maybe you dont... but I dont care... it was the first time in months I felt good. I hugged my brother back and we broke apart,"We need to find those kids parents." I reminded him

"One problem, we cant."

"What do you mean?"

"They arent going to be different from us Em. They arent going to have parents. Their parent are dead."

The sorrow and grief I felt for the two children was overpowering, how would they take it when they found out? They would definately cry, probably separated from eachother if they got adopted. Like us no real parents to rush home to when they were upset or got a good grade, no one to confess to when they did something horribly wrong. But if they got lucky maybe they could have eachother. Like we had. "The ghostly companions, they were the parents." realization swept over me

Toby nodded his head,"I felt thier prescenses. They're gone now but..."

"It comes with being a death student im guessing?"

"Yes."

"Well theres nothing else in here." then I noticed an odd book on a table, it was a dark leather and I could feel magical enchantments protecting it,"... well thats odd."

"What?" Toby asked confused by my sudden conversation topic

I picked up the ancient leather book,"This book. It's enchanted."

Shock covered his face,"Why would Lady blackhope need an Enchanted book?"

"Not her... maybe who she reports to?" I asked theoretically

"And who would that be?"

"I dont know... but lets get out of here." Something about this boring old tower was getting to me,"Grab as many papers as you can."  
and with that we raced out of the tower our arms filled with evidence.

What do the mysterious papers contain? If anything? What is with the ugly brown leather book? Why does Headmaster Ambrose wear a dress? Why does Lady Blackhope wear to much makeup? What the heck is going ion with Emily? And most importantly what happened to my extreme swearing?  
FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 12! WHICH IS ALREADY POSTED! YAYS! YAY EXTREMELY RANDOM QUESTIONS TO BE ASKED! Ok yah I know pretty dramatic chapter...but I just felt like it ok? Im trying to get the story line to progress... and if you want to know how long this thing is gonna be i'm predicting maybe 50+ chapters? Well thats how it looks now. Oh btw I just moved and I havent had any internet access for over two to three weeks. IT WAS AWFUL!  
DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PEOPLE TAKE INTERNET FOR GRANTED! NO YOUTUBE, FANFICTION, WIZARD101, OR ANYTHING ELSE THATS JUST THAT AWESOME! SO NEVER tAKE INTERNET FOR GRANTED! OKAYS? GOOD! II DONT OWN WIZARD101! I ONLY PARTIALLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I NOT GONNA LIST THEM! OH AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? MY NEW hOUSE HAS NO AC! ugH! HATRED! OH WELL GONNA BE A WHILE UNTIL CHAPTER 13! SO YAH!I GONNA WoRSHIP THE INTERNET!


	12. TPing MADNESS!

Chapter 12

Oh well after our pathetic Lady Blackhope attack and Toby seeing me freak out and then our pathetic Brother and sister hug moment I am just deciding to take some cool down time. Maybe (just maybe) I should spend some time to relax? Not an option unfortunately, but it's almost Halloween! SO WOOT!  
The commons are more alive then I had ever seen them before! EVERYTHING IS SO CREEPY! Mini ghosts float down the streets, people carry pumpkin staffs and wear halloween costumes such as cat masks and pumpkin heads, in other words, I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY! Halloween is my favorite holiday if you wanted to know. All the house are decorated with pumpkins and scarecrows, and best of all we had no curfew!  
But although this may of been my favorite holiday it was also filled with sad memories. This was my Dads favorite holiday. Usually around this time of year we would decorate our house with real banshees in the living room and attic, ghouls on the front lawn, vampires in the basement, and of course let us not forget the awesom wraith on the roof. Yah, I know Dad over did himself. But he was the death professor! Besides our house was always best on the block!  
So of course this year my siblings and I were going to carry on the tradition of overdecorating! With the help of some treaure cards and Toby we were going to summon some banshees for our bedrooms! YAH! And, courtesy of Toby, the lawns and streets of ravenwood were going to be littered with Ghouls. So pretty much we were bringing bac the spirit of Halloween that had long ago vanished with the loss of our father. Mean while I was bust picking out my halloween costume with my sisters...

"Oh I like this cat mask!" Ellie exclaimed picking up a white based mask with a light blue trim around the edges

"Oh I do to Ellie!" Julia exclaimed marvelling at a purple based mask with black trim but other wise identical mask

"Maybe we could coordinate and all be cats!" Taylor exclaimed , "What do you think Emily?"

I looked up from my storm school book, I being myself was busy with a last minute assignment that I needed to complete on the crystals that powered the mill on triton avenue. In other words I hadnt been paying attention."Um what?"

"We could all be cats! Isnt that a cool idea?" Ellie flipped out

"... cats ... right..." I mumbled looking back down at my school book

"since when have you been the studious one? We need your help picking out our halloween costumes!" Ellie looked convincingly aggravated, or even angry...

"Since I went with you guys to celebrate my victory over Lady Blackhope last week?"

"And that makes you more responsible because ..." Taylor asked with a confused expression on her face

"Because it's a Three hundred point project and I want cyrus to get off my case for being a slacker!"

"Uh huh."

It looked like this wasnt going to be an easy reluctant shopping spree with my sisters because just then my old friend, Quinn walked through the door, he was dressed in the usual carnival outfit. Spotting him I quickly spun around and looked down at my book.

Unfortunately he recognized Julia,"Hey Julia! Emily!" YES! He thought I was Ellie! Dreams really do come true.

Taylor spun around,"Sorry i'm Taylor, not Emily."

"No... I was talking to her..." he said pointing at Ellie

"Hey! I'm Ellie!" she snapped at him

"...uh..."

"Thats Emily!" she declared pointing at me

Oh great... "Hey Quinn?" i questioned him nervously

"Oh hey Emily." he took off his mask revealing a shock of purple hair and red eyes

"W-wait... did you get contacts? And... the hair?"

"Yah I got contacts, and randomly dyed my hair purple... have you met my new pet Banshee? His names King Mickey."

"Yah... I know I know..."

"No you dont..."

"Um... Emily? Who is this?" Taylor asked

"This is Quinn he randomly approached me whan Julia and I were running down through that cave under the waterfall..."

'What cave under the waterfall!" Taylor looked honestly confused and a little annoyed

Now some of the people in the store were watching us... oh great, now they were whispering..."cave under the waterfall?" "The water fall in the commons, huh? thats impossible

I lept to my feet and picked an all black cat mask off the rack and proceeded to the register, I paid up 500 gold then hurried towards the door grabbing Quinn by the collar I dragged him outside.

"Listen you, it's a little rude to just barge in on me and my sisters when were halloween shopping, so could you please stop stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you, I just bumped into you at a store."

"Yah and mysteriously made it through the enchanted waterfall only to know both of our names and actually get them correct!"

He raised an eyebrow "You would be good as a P.I."

"Uh huh... dont change the subject Quinn..."

"Well... you want to know how I got both of your names right?"

"Yes, enlighten me."

He reached out and ruffled my hair,"You'll figure it out cuz..." a strange feeling of a distant remembrance coursed through me but as soon as it had come it was gone just as quickly.

"Wait... cuz?"

And just like that my second personal stalker with red eyes, purple hair, and a pet banshee called King Mickey turned around and walked away. Oh yah and he thought he was my cousin. Brilliant. But maybe just maybe... he did seem familiar... but no, no it wasnt possible... or was it?  
It had been years since I had been to a reunion. On either side, and I only had two cousins that I had seen in the past eight years and those were Madison and Katie. But I lived with them! the only other cousins I would have would of been on my Mom's side of the family but I hadnt seen them since her funeral. I chocked up a little but it soon passed, I was a pro at this kind of thing now.  
I didnt want to go back in the shop now... this was to confusing... I needed some time to think... Why did Quinn call me his Cousin? Somehow when he ruffled my hair it triggered a memory but... it was gone to fast I couldnt grasp it... what if he was my cousin? A real legitimate older cousin? How cool would that be? What if instead of going back to my military acting Uncle he could take us back to my Mothers family in Mooshu? What if i could go back to them for Christmas instead of staying back here or going to my Uncles? What if... this was becoming to overwhelming... I was getting to excited... better just let this all go for the day and think about it later ... I mean this was the afternoon before Halloween! My fathers favorite holiday! I shouldnt be thinking about ditching his twin brother...  
I sighed sadly and realized that I was standing looking out over a ledge that led to nowhere...oh great I must of been losing it... Quickly i picked up my bag that contained my costume hat and hurried back inside. My sisters must of been wondering where I had gone and I didnt want them to worry...

-Later around sunset-

I stared out my window onto the streets of Ravenwood, the sun was setting peacefully onto the horizon, soon I would be able to head out and get some sugary power food!  
My TP was ready and hidden in my bag I had even bought some eggs to finish off my pro-TP attack on Merle Ambrose, who usually went to bed around Ten.  
I stretched out and pulled on my black cat mask, then I turned around to look in the mirror, I was pleased with the results, I could hardly recognize myself! Not even my eyes were recognizable due to the black contacts I had just put in. I was a mysterious figure dressed head to toe in black and was carrying in my left hand a tall pumpkin staff with a screaming face on it. I was ready for halloween.

"Looking good Madame Drake." A creepy voice spoke from behind me

"Hmm, thanks Lester." I turned around and smiled at my vampire friend (of course he couldnt see it but he got the point of my gester)

"No problem Madame." he bowed to me, and then reverting back into bat form flew back up into the rafters to rest a bit more in his coffin.

I watched him leave and then with a quick and decisive decision text chated Alia -You ready?-

-yah. you?-

-yup. What are you going as?-

-A black raven. it looks wicked. You?-

-a black cat.-

-cool i love cats!-

-uh huh-

-so meet you outside the gaping hole in after dark?-

-yah sounds good!-

-k so i'll get kyle and you get the rest of the quints ok?-

-k see ya there!-

-bye!-

-bye Alia!-

Ok big gaping hole right after twilight when the silver stars rise high in the sky... oh great I sounded like dad...

-Emily?-

-what Ellie.-

-when are we meeting Alia?-

-oh right after twilight.-

-huh?-

-when the sky gets dark...-

-Oh... ok.-

Airhead.

-Ellie? can you get the others and tell them the time to meet at the gaping hole? I need to finish getting ready for tonight ok?-

-ok... whatever!-

-Ellie.-

-What!-

-You better tell them.-

-Okay! okay! You dont have to kill me!-

I laughed.. -Yes Ellie sometimes to get you moving you might as well try the death threat...-

-Hey!- She said in mock anger

-Well Ellie see you there with 'everyone' else?-

-Yup!- she laughed and the messaging ended

I let out a sigh... I needed to finish my Storm project... why did this have to come up right around my favorite holiday? I plopped down at my desk and began writing away on my final paper... man this school work was annoying!

-Later After Twilight Which is Ellie's knew Vocabulary word...-

"Hey Emily! Taylor, Ellie, Julia! Um wheres Toby..?" Alia greeted us as she walked up in her Raven Halloween costume Kyle was right behind her dressed as a Wolf...

"He's gone off to get one of his friends." I muttered 'Which is seriously ruining my candy count... how am I supposed to get a sugar high with like three hundred pieces of candy!"

I heard Kyle laugh from behind Alia and I stared at him... then glared then he smiled at me and I softened up a little bit and turned away... then went back to my ranting about my candy loss in my head... this would probably cost me about twenty pieces...

"Three hundred not enough for ya Emily?" Alia laughed smiling at me

I shook my head.

"I see... but if i remember correctly arent we TP bombing Headmaster Ambrose's house tonight?"

I smiled 'Yup! Best plan of the year in my opinion! I cant wait to get it in motion! BUt first I want my candy!"

I heard Ellie whimper a bit as a Banshee past by her, Julia snickered in response. Just about then Toby decided to show up in all his goth Raven glory and he was followed by a new comer who I assumed to be his friend...

"Hey Em, Jewels, El, Tay-Tay..." He addressed us using our old little kid nicknames and I bristled who was he trying to impress? The names were awful! Mom and Dad must of been bored to tears to give us such awful nicknames... well mine wasnt so bad but still I couldnt resist..."Hey Toby-Woeby!" I pouted at him sarcastically while Alia was giving me a wierd look and Kyle just sat there laughing quietly like he thought what I just said was the funniest thing in the world... wierd it really wasnt that funny...

Toby blushed uncomfortably as his friend laughed silently behind him... "Well... uh... this is... Tyler. Tyler Skullblood, he's my friend from the Death school."

"Hi." He introduced himself "Now which one of you is Emily?" He said looking at all of us with a confused expression

"Me. Why do you want to know anyway?" I volunteered to him with an edge in my voice

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your triumph over Lady Blackhope."

"You mean the corpse bride?"

"Yup!" He laughed, amazing it was the first time he had shown any emotion while talking to me amazing what was wrong with dark boy? I turned around to look at Alia and my jaw litteraly dropped. She was staring at him in wonder like he was the cutest thing in the whole wide world! I looked back over at him... he was nothing special if you asked me. He had Black short Emo like hair and sort of a black and brown eye color... he was dressed as a bear. Well if he took any notice over Alia's reaction he didnt show it. He was still chuckling over my corpse bride joke..."Did she really look like that?" He asked smiling darkly and yet happily at the same time, was that even possible? I asked my self.

"Um yah kinda... she looked like she applied way to much make up before her death. It was scary."

He laughed again. Wow this guy was wierd... yet nice at the same time. Maybe we could be friends. He had a sort of sarcastic way about him anyway... one of my best qualities if you asked me."Well should we go get some candy?" he asked darkly

"Yup!" I smiled at everyone and then screaming candy I took off down the streets with all my friends in tow.

-Meanwhile...-

Madisons POV

I walked down triton avenue at a brisk pace as I tried to stay out of the way of a few trick or treaters. They were so immature they were my age and still asking for candy. Didnt they know that more pressing matters were at hand? What about Malistare and the stupid resistance? They were far to foolish to intefere with the greater powers... I stepped off the main path and came to a stop at a random house, next to it lay a supposedly 'dead' portal connection. I pulled my Lumina Crystal necklace out from around my neck and held it up. Instantly the portal started to glow a light blue light. I stepped onto it and vanished...

* * *

Emily's POV

It was now past midnight and I along with my friends had done some serious damage with the candy. Using my carefully planned tactic we had doubled back three times around all the house's on Triton avenue, Firecat Alley, and Cyclopes lane. Not to mention the hits on the teachers and the commons... Of course we couldnt go back and get more candy now because whenever we knocked on the door we got evil looks from the people inside... I found it actually quite hilarious. So that was how we all ended up standing out side of the headmasters house, armed with our weapons... The Deadly TP. And eggs!

'Hey, Emily?" Kyle whispered down from a nearby tree

"What?"

"Do i just start TPing the tree at random?"

"Well what else do you think you do Kyle?" I laughed at him quietly

"Uh..." His face which was peaking out from the branches had turned a bright red

I widened my eyes and turned away, _what is going on with me?_

"When do we begin the open fire with the eggs Emily?" Toby whispered to me suddenly appearing from behind me.

"what!" I jumped up in surprise and began blushing furiously it was not like me to be caught of guard like that...

Toby got an amused expression on his face "Emily, when do we throw the eggs?'

'I know what you asked!" I hissed under my breath "Whenever you want but dont hit the windows!"

"Ok..." he laughed at my aggravated expression

I rolled my eyes and grabbing the TP role began to wrap it artistically around the trees and bushes, while in the back round egg's started to fly towards the headmaster's grand house...

-some thirty minutes later...-

We took a step back to admire our work. It was a piece of art... TP was strung messily through all of the tree's and bushes, it covered the lawn in an elegant way lighting up the currently darkened grass. The egg's I had bought were all over the yard and front of the headmaster's house. I smiled to myself, one of the best parts of our grand scheme was the TP that was strung around the top of the headmasters house. That had been my doing, after living in Cyrus Drake's house for a couple of years you learn the basic techniques of climbing back into a window after a late night stroll... The funny thing was the TP that Alia Had draped over the front threshold. When Merle Ambrose walked out the next morning he would be greeted by the best of all toiletry items, the mighty TP. We were all quite satisfied with our work. And we wouldnt get caught... HA! Thats what you get for being a creepy I-know-your-every-move stalker Ambrose!

"Wow..." Kyle whispered with a dazed expression on his face

"I know right?"Tyler seemed equally amazed, or so I would guess he didn't show much emotion...

"It's... beautiful..." Alia had tears in her eyes

"Yah..." Julia seemed equally chocked up

"I cant believe were going to get away with this!" Taylor sounded over joyed

"Can we go home now?" Ellie moaned

"It's only twelve thirty Ellie! Now enjoy the beauty of this fine estate!" I dramatically proclaimed raising my hands in the air

"Maybe we should be heading back Emily..." Toby mumbled,"Dont want to get in to late... then they might know who did it..."

"True." I nodded "But one more thing..." I dug around in my pocket until I pulled out the final touch a piece of paper.

"What is that?' Kyle leaned over my shoulder

"A note." I smiled and it read

_Ambrose,_

_If this doesnt prove it enough I know where you live! Mwahahahahahaha! I am coming to get your precious fake teeth! AND YOU CANT STOP ME!_

_! I send you my worst regards!_

_ Happy Halloween!,_

_ Your Personal Stalker_

_P.S. oh and by the way... I know you call them Sarah Lu..._

Kyle raised an eyebrow,"So he does have fake teeth?"

"Yup." I smiled wickedly under my cat mask and taped the note onto the front door.

"Nice!' He smiled a little to happily at me

And i quietly smiled back, what was wrong with that boy...

* * *

OK! I worked uber hard to bring you this wonderful and almost completely pointless chapter! So enjoy it! :D PLz review...

This blurb has been brought to you by Drakefan corporations, almost all characters belong to Drakefan corporations, any non-authorized usages of these characters that are brought to our attention will be disputed in Fanfiction court with the aid of our proffesional lawyer- Tim-the-lawyer. If any of you people actually believe Drakefan corporations exist are legally insane. Or at least really stupid! And remember if you see a Slug in the middle of a major highway, stop and let it pass! Protect the slugs!

quinn darkblood- you know what you want to be and your gonna get to be it. just wait ok? Story drama must happen.


	13. I Get a Messenger Cat!

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face, the attack of the TP had gone well. I just couldn't wait to see how Stalker Ambrose would react. Sighing I slid out of bed and onto my cold wood floor,_ man i need to get carpeting. _I thought to myself... Slowly I stumbled over to my dresser and pulled out my black and green Cloak of Ascension and matching school hat. ON my feet I pulled on my black and green boots. Yup I was staying with the black and green. Then quickly brushing my dirty blonde hair I grabbed my school bags and... bumped into a brown box with holes in it.

"What the..." I mumbled under my breath how would a box get into my room? Slowly I directed my gaze up to the rafters where my Vampire friend Lester lay sleeping in his upright black coffin. Could he of put it here? It seemed to be the only logical choice, but why? What was in it? I sure hoped it wasn't anything dangerous... Slowly I picked up the box, it wasn't to heavy... but it also wasn't empty either. Slowly I walked over my bed and placed the box down, and carefully opened the lid... and out jumped a black firecat! I jumped back in surprise as the animal collided with my face and I fell to the floor.

'What the heck!" I shrieked and the firecat flew off of my face and over underneath my desk. It moved like a shadow, cool. Slowly I stood up and walked over to the little cat. I reached my hand out to pet it and it jumped right into my arms, catching it I stood up cradling it. "I'm going to call you Shadow." I murmured to him. He seemed to like his name because he purred happily. Slowly I lowered him onto the floor and he stayed by my side. I walked over to the box to find more pet items inside, I found a black cat bed with golden stripes that matched shadow, a black food bowl which was amazingly engraved with shadows name in golden cursive, and pet food. Along with the pack came a smaller matching black food bowl with a golden line across it.

"Wow..." I mumbled whoever had gotten me Shadow was prepared... briefly again I wondered who had gotten me him when I got a knock at the door. With renewed energy i walked over and opened it to find Madison looking at me. Yah I know. Madison, my cousin who hadn't talked to me all year, and it was what? November?

"Hey cuz..." She smiled at me with a little to much happiness on her face 'Can I come in?"

"Um... sure?" This was really weird but I couldnt deny a family member no matter how distant they are. I opened the door wider and she walked in.

"I like what you've done with the place!" She exclaimed as she examined the dull surroundings,"You just need some wall paper and flooring and maybe a few more decorations and it would look great!" Well yah that was pretty much everything, but I didnt have that much money, it's not like I got parents who help pay for my every need like Madison. She gets money from both of her parents even though they're divorced. I think she gets the monthly allowance of like 20,000 gold... Meanwhile I got nothing. I payed for everything that I needed, which was why I didn't have a pet up until this morning. Just about then Madison looked up into the rafters and let out a quiet scream/wimper type thing."What is... um... what is that doing up there?" she gulped out nervously

I smiled "Oh Thats Lester!"

"Lester?" she had the most ridiculous expression on her face, her eyes were about the size of tennis balls and were glassy eyed in fear of the coffin, this was just going to get better and better...

"Yup! He's a vampire!" yah this was hilarious... her jaw had dropped to the floor and her whole entire body was shaking and her lower lip began to tremble...

'Va-va-va-va-vampire?" OK maybe I should stop but first I pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of her before she could respond I had it back in my pocket.

Okay now I could tell her..."He wont hurt you, maybe... depends on what I say." her eyes widened a little more and then slowly she went back to normal and stood back up.

"Nice cat."

"Thanks..." I send half paying attention because I had quickly changed to pouring shadow some food and filling up his water bowl

"Can I pet him?"

"Um he has to eat..."

"Oh right..." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and then I finally broke the silence

"So... uh what are you doing here?"

"Just saying 'Hi' to my favorite cousin!" She smiled at me

This was not like Madison. She's hated my guts since the day I poured ketchup into her new shoes when we were seven. It's not my fault! She kept on talking like she was superior to me because her shoes were from Marleybone! "Oh well... how... nice of you?"

She beamed, as if I was buying her sudden kindness, i'm not stupid. "Well anyway the real reason why I came here was to..." Oh here it comes... "Hang out with me sometime?"

Now it was my turn for the funny face "Um... why?" Im sure my face must of looked something like this... o. O

"Hang out with me silly!" She whacked my back

"Um... okay? BUt let me ask you this..." I didnt even wait for her response," We lived to gether since we were five and the only form of positive form of relationship building we had was when you gave me a dead cockroach for my eighth birthday." I. I Yah thats right she couldn't even give me a live cockroach to put in her sock drawer! Had to give me a dead one which I still put in her sock drawer... so I guess it was a win-win anyway... I smirked, I was an evil, evil, little girl.

"I did that silly me!" She laughed uncomfortably flipping her blonde hair behind her back

"Yah you did that."

she pouted "BUt will you still hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Um... sure?" I didnt really want to but I was curious about what Madison had up her sleeve

"Yay! Okay see yah tomorrow outside of the fountain in the shopping district?" She jumped up and down excitedly

"Um... okay?" but she wasn't listening she was already out the door. I slowly looked down at Shadow and he tilted his head and seemed to say 'What is her problem?' I nodded with a smile on my face. I had a feeling that I was going to get along with this cat...

* * *

School started later that day then usual because of Halloween being the previous night and everyone getting in late. Now usually everyone would be heading to the cafeteria for breakfast but instead of the usual a crowd had formed around the Headmasters house. I smiled and headed over to admire the art work in the day light, Everything was still in the same place as it was last night except this time there was a very shocked soundless Ambrose standing in the mist of it. An Ambrose wearing a very cool pink-hippie nightgown with matching bunny slippers. His mouth was hung open in shock. I started to laugh along with the rest of the crowd and then thinking this opportunity was to good to pass up I took out my camera and shot a picture of the perfect scene. Suddenly the Headmaster fell over and his fake teeth fell out, "There goes Sarah Lu..." I whispered

someone snickered, and tapped my shoulder "Hey have you read this letter yet? The TP geniuses left it for Merle Ambrose to find!" I turned around to come face to face with a Death wizard. How did I know he was death? Simple, he was wearing black robes with a white skull on the front and back with a tall black Wizards Hat. How's that for PI work Quinn? Heheh. The boy had messy dark brown hair, blue eyes and deathly pale skin to top it off. So yah the pale skin says it all, he's death. On his shoulder was perched a baby dragon. "Hi, i'm Aedan, Aedan Winterflame."

"And my name is Emily. Just Emily."

'Wanna see the letter? Or have you already read it? Because you got the name of his dentures right..."

"I'll read the letter." He passed the letter over to me and I took it in my hands and read my letter over again...

_Ambrose,_

_If this doesnt prove it enough I know where you live! Mwahahahahahaha! I am coming to get your precious fake teeth! AND YOU CANT STOP ME!_

_! I send you my worst regards!_

_Happy Halloween!,_

_Your Personal Stalker_

_P.S. oh and by the way... I know you call them Sarah Lu..._

"Ah I um... already read the letter! Sorry ! It's just so hilarious I had to read it again!" I smiled

"Uh huh..." He was giving me a look that screamed 'If-I-believed-you-then-I-would-be-an-idiot.' Did I mention that i'm not good at lying before I eat?

"Did you TP the house?" He smiled at me knowingly

" No, and by the way I like your dragon..."

"Oh thanks!" He smiled distracted at my lame hope for a comeback! Yes! Easy escape! He started to blab on about his dragon, and I smiled and nodded encouraging him to continue like how he got his dragon was the best thing in the world,"I got him for my thirteenth birthday last year, my parents gave him to me... wait you just tried to change the subject!" He laughed at me "And I fell for it! Wow!" And my happy streak ended. A cloud of depression should of formed over my head. He laughed at me again. Man this person laughed a lot...

Slowly I took a few deep breaths... and put a straight face on,"I didn't TP the house. I'm just on a sugar high from eating some of my candy loot from last night."

"And you forgot you read it before because? Oh and you weren't jumpy when you asked to read it again because?" Man this kid was good.

"Because the letter inspired me to be jumpy! And overly happy!" I jumped up and down to empathize it.

"Uh-huh..."

Suddenly I was grabbed by the ear and dragged out of the crowd and away from the possible breach in my plan by none other then Alia. "Are you insane? Showing up at the sceane of the crime only to meet the number one person at tricking others and getting off subject!"

"Who Aedan? He's not that good. Do you have no faith in me Alia?" I stared at her coldly in a very ala Tyler type way

"He suspects you did it!"

"Yah well I got him off subject by complementing his dragon!"

Alia raised her eyebrow like she could not believe me, apparently with his 'reputation' no one would..

"Come on time for breakfast!" And with that I took off towards Golem Court.

* * *

It was in the middle of class, and Moolinda Wu was sitting on her stool eating cookie dough right out of a giant cookie dough can when a loud scratching sound started to sound across the room. Everyone looked up from their tests and faced the fat old cow. But she didn't appear to notice the noise over her loud smacking, or in that case all of us staring at her as she dunked her head into the cookie dough jar, and her hair fell off of her head. _YES I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS A WIG! _Alia gave me an odd look and rolled her eyes. Oops I kind of forgot about her whole entire i can read your thoughts ability... _BUT IT'S TRUE ALIA! _She smirked. I took my camera out of my pocket and snapped a picture of Moolinda without her wig on, several kids started to laugh. Finally Moolinda Wu looked up from her cookie dough jar to notice us. Fortunately my camera was already away. I have to say though She looked funny with cookie dough up her nose and without her wig...

Seeming to realize that she had a chunk of her favorite food up her nose and she quickly pulled it out and asked with a confused and flustered look on her face "Whats that noise?"

"I think it's coming from outside the door ma'am!" A boy called David blurted out from the front of the room

"Ah, yes can you open it for me ? I would do it myself but my hair is just a little out of place..."

Yah if a little out of place means on the floor then I suppose you could say that...

"Yes Miss. Wu!" He jumped to his feet and practically sprinted down the hall to the door. But when he opened it he got the biggest surprise of his life... my new little cat Shadow leapt up into the air and made contact with his face, pushing David to the floor. Then scanning the room he ran over to me and meowed.

I blushed a bright red..."Uh..."

"Emily Drake! Is that your cat?" Moolinda WU kind of scolded as she went to get another thing of cookie dough

'No way! You got a cat! WHEN!" Alia almost screamed with excitement next to me, and Shadow cowered.

"Um... this morning?"

"Oh well then that explains it. Emily is a beginner! She doesnt know that you should always have a friend for a new baby pet if you leave it at home."

I rolled my eyes... Moolinda Wu never sounded sensible when she talked... Fat old cow.

"Emily, I give you permission to bring your pet to school with you, at least until you can find it a playmate."

Astonished gasps grew from around the room as the other students mouths fell open. No one was allowed to bring your pet to school in this class. It just wasn't allowed. But _my_ pet was.

"Well thats enough of that! Back to your tests everyone!" Moolinda Wu announced as she clapped her hoofs together and then dug back into another thing of cookie dough...

And so I sat through the rest of the class with Shadow as my foot warmer...

* * *

"I can't believe it! You got a cat! Who gave it to you! I've never scene any cat like him before!" Alia interrogated me the next lunch period

"um.. I dont know i just woke up and there was a box in my dorm room."

'It is a pretty interesting cat Emily..." Kyle commented from across the table

"Yah, I wonder who gave it to you..." Julia stared transfixed at Shadow as he happily ate his lunch

"That is one awesome cat." Toby looked down at Shadow

'I wonder why we didn't get any pets..." Ellie mumbled "I mean we are siblings right?"

"I don't know..." what Ellie had just said was nagging at the back of my mind We were siblings. We almost always got the same or similar presents from relatives. If we got _any. _ "Your right Ellie. Whoever sent me this either must not know you, or is trying to set me up..." I looked down at Shadow who seemed oblivious to the situation.

Almost involuntarily I held my hand out and touched his head, and then Zwip. I was no longer in the Cafeteria with my family and friends, I was in Dragonspyre. With my Mom. Or atleast I thought it was my Mom. She was so tall compared to me, but it wasn't like I could focus on her I kept looking down, at my black paws. Wait a minute. Paws? _Paws? _I didnt have paws, I had hands! And thats when I realized I was looking at Shadows Memory. And I hadn't even tried. Just around then I heard the loud footsteps of a solid being enter the room, Shadow turned his head up to look at the new arrival. It was my father. I always wondered what it would feel like to see a more recent image of my dad. I had heard that his once kind dark blue eyes had turned an evil silver, his short black hair, and grown out into a braid. But nothing would shock me more then what I saw just then. He looked so _old ..._ so... _dead_. He didnt look like my father at all, well physically at least. He still walked the same, mostly, but he had a little bit of a stiffer posture, not much but still it was noticeable. The way he pursed his lips when he was agry was the same as ever, except now he looked like he was always angry. The last thing was the distant feeling you got when you looked through his eyes, sure they were no longer the kind playful blue they used to be but if I looked into the Pupils, there was that distant feeling that made me feel as if... he was still there. Still salvageable from being his current evil self. I felt as if maybe deep down he hadnt turned all bad like everyone was saying. That was when he spoke. "Emily, Happy Halloween.'he spoke in a cold and calculated voice which was very unlike his former self,"As you know, I have not been present in your life in a very long while. It has been my stupid brother who has raised you since you were five. But your mother and I request for you, and only you to come here to us. Thats right leave your siblings behind. You are far to valuable to us. Go with your cousin Madison tomorrow. If you do not, your life will never be the same..." an d that was when he started to laugh evily. It sounded like '!' If I remembered my old dream correctly he practiced in front of the bathroom mirror... I winced at the awful memory. What had happened to that girl? Those people? I didn't want to know... But I did want to help them. Just like that I became filled with a motivated rage. I was going to save them. If it was the last thing I did.

That was when a much more recognizable voice broke through my aggravated thoughts. I very soothing voice that cut through my early child hood memories. A voice that when I remembered it just right, made me cry, it was my mothers. 'Emily, listen to me. You must not go with your cousin ok honey? She has gone to the darkside. It is not safe to go with her. You may never escape!' I gasped 'Emily you have to listen to me! It's not safe! Your father wants you to help him! He's not like his normal self!' Well that was obvious... 'Look, Emily... Stay with your siblings. You need them. And listen to Quinn.' WHAT? QUINN? WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO QUINN! 'Thats all I can tell you. Good bye my dear.'

And with that I was back in the cafeteria. Sitting in the same position I was in when i reached down to touch Shadow's head. NO one had seemed to notice my pause, so I started to pet his head. _So thats why he was sent to me. To convey a message._ It was right a bout then that Ambrose ported onto the lunch table with a very, very worried expression on his face. I assumed it was not the TPed front lawn for he had changed out of his pink hippie nightgown, and was now dressed in his usual dress. No... never mind he still had the slippers on... I laughed quietly despite what I had just witnessed I didn't want to make my Family worry... That was a useless gesture...

'EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" well he certainly had everyones attention... pink bunny slippers are kind of hard to ignore... he cleared his throat as giggles started to grow from around the room, even the professor's were looking at him like he was weird. "EVERYONE PLEASE THIS IS URGENT NEWS!" That got everyone to shut up. "ALL OF THE STREETS OF TRITON AVENUE, FIRECAT ALLEY, COLLOUSUS BOULEVARD, AND CYCLOPES LANE HAVE BEEN TAKEN OVER BY MONSTERS AND GOBBLERS! YES I KNOW THIS IS NOT NEW NEWS TO YOU! BUT THE THING OF IT IS, THEY'RE NUMBERS ARE OVERWHELMING OUR PROFESSIONAL TEAMS! AND SO I AM ASKING ALL OF YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU OUR ARE ONLY HOPES FOR SAVING WIZARD CITY!" Gasps went up from around the room

"Excuse me Headmaster Ambrose!" My Uncle stood up boldly "But sending in mere students to fight the monsters isn't going to help anybody, it's only going to harm them..."

"Then it looks like the Healers are going to have to work over time." The headmaster declared, how rude of him no matter what the final rule was I was going to be on the front line. As a healer and a fighter.

"Headmaster... they're children." My Uncle may of been a real idiot at home, but he cared for his students even if it didn't show.

'So were we all once Cyrus. Even Malistare was once a child. As i'm sure you remember."

'Yes I do remember, he was a child who grew up on the outside but not on the inside. His wife died and he couldn't suck it up enough so that he could raise his own children!"

Murmered gasps came from around the room... And I blushed deeply. Fortunately for me no one knew the truth about my past, I wasn't to key on anybody finding out. I didn't want to see they're reactions... Thinking of Alia being right next to me I quickly put up a powerful wall around my mind. But if she heard anything she sure didn't say it... I turned around to face my Family, the all had queasy looks on their faces.

_Don't worry guys... _I thought over to them _No one knows that it's us... _

They all nodded their heads and we turned back around to face the Headmaster, "Silence, silence... SILENCE EVERYBODY!" the Headmaster screamed at the now roaring group of students "YES MALISTARE HAD CHILDREN! AND YES THEY DO GO TO THIS SCHOOL! BUT EVEN THOUGH THEY MAYBE BE RUDE AND BRASH SOMETIMES! THEY ARE GOOD STUDENTS AND GOOD PEOPLE! WHO REMEMBER THEIR FATHER NOT AS AN EVIL MAN BUT AS THE MAN HE USED TO BE! THEY HAVE _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF OUR STREETS OR THE REST OF THE SPIRAL!"

Everyone was silent, then came the whispers,"They go to our school? Their a they?" I knew this would be the the latest gossip for at least a month...

"Now listen everybody. This is how this is going to work. All of you will finish your lunches, throw away your trays, and head back to your dorm rooms to pack your toughest gear. We are going to attack the invaders." Okay that was the coolest speech I had ever heard! I was so in!

* * *

A unique next couple of chapters dealing with the wizard city invasion! WOOOO! And this was my longest chapter ever! O.O :D YAY! The next few chapters are pretty much going to work out like a real war would! With base camps set off the side of the streets, And raiding parties O: And even though Emily is suppposed to stay on the sidelines as a heaker she will charge off and be her usual violent self :D! But what will she do about Madison? Will she keep Shadow? This chapter was very important because it is setting the stage for the biggest most random adventure I have ever thought of! WOOOOO! Oh and this is a key time for OC's...


	14. The Battle of Triton Avenue!

Chapter 14!

After Lunch had ended I sprinted back to my dorm along with a few of the other more violent students to prepare for the upcoming anti-invasion attack! Maybe I d=should come up with a better name for it…. Eh heh…. Shadow my newly obtained black cat followed closely at my heals which I honestly found very, very impressive considering how fast I could sprint at times…. I was starting to like this cat more and more, considering he was a gift from my now evil but still much beloved father and not so evil mother. Shadow was actually a very good companion in class for he served as a first class foot warmer! I raced through the girl dorms front door and up the stairs to the fourth flight, then making a sharp left I came to my own little dorm, Room 459. Fumbling with the key in my pocket I finally pulled it out and unlocked my room's door. It was just as I was stumbling through the door that Madison bumped into me the second time that day.

"Oh hi Emily! Didn't see you there!" She said cheerily.

I quickly skimmed down and up the empty hallway, "How could you of not seen me? There's no one else in here!"

She blushed quickly at her blunder highlighting her dark blue eyes that were the most distinguishing feature of the Drake family, a trait that I did not inherit. My eyes were a dark brown, like my Mothers side of the Family. A side I hadn't seen in a long time. I, along with my siblings, were always the odd ones out at family reunions. Everyone was blonde with blue eyes while we on the other hand, were the polar opposites. And to make matters worse my dad had to go ahead and turn evil, so that didn't help my oddball social status very much…. My own grandparents could hardly look at me without cringing in distaste. Do they have any idea how that would affect a child's psychic?, "Oh… um sorry! I just wanted to know if you were still coming to hang out with me tomorrow?"

I remembered my mother's warning about not going with Madison. If My dad wanted to capture me and bring me in he would be doing just that tomorrow. Was there really an upside to this? According to my mom Madison was evil, like I needed any convincing of that… But this would be a good chance t o check on what was going on with her… maybe she would lead me to some sort of evil bad guy hangout where all the invading monsters were coming from. Think of that! The headmaster will trust me so indefinitely that I could stick a whoopee cushion on his chair everyday instead of every other day! He would never suspect it was me! I laughed wickedly under my breath.

"Emily? You okay?" She asked me with a look of genuine concern on her face, I swear if I had cat ears they would of drooped and I would of sweat dropped making a weird face simultaneously. I was reading too much manga…

'Fine! Just fine!' I made a warding off gesture with my hands "Sure I'll come! Just let me get ready for t he invasion tomorrow and I'll meet you at the fountain!"

"Cool! You'll come? Thanks! See yah then!' And with that almost incomparable jumble of words she sprinted off…

_Wow I had a weird family…. _I thought as I shook my head and headed into my dorm…. It didn't look any different then when I had left it… no mysterious boxes, the walls and floors were still boring and the only real four pieces of non-built-in furniture accessories was a boring red bed , a small nightstand, an old desk, and a small (sort of uncomfortable) red cushioned chair. All of which were courtesy of the school. Except for the chair, I had gotten that from a nice, and rather masqueline sounding old lady from a dark alley. Actually I had to agree with Taylor, I think the nice old lady was Private Conelly guy from unicorn way dressed up as an old lady. Sometimes I just dont get crossdressers... actually I have never gotten them... Oh well, cant understand everybody right? I threw down my school bag onto my desk and walked over to my rather dull closet, and pulled out my best gear, which i had actually gotten from a (real) nice old lady in Olde Town by the bazaar. I wondered if the invading monsters had reached there yet... I shook my head overwhelmed... Sighing I pulled out an old brown leather back pack from my bank, on it was embroidered a green leaf, the symbol of the life school. I admired it for a moment, my mother had given it to me as my fifth birthday present, next to Lily my flower it was my most prized gift from my mother. I set it down on my bed and began packing up all the neccesary equiptment I would presumably need, My Dagger of Absolution (which I felt was useful for stabbing things and cutting rope), my Ring of Insight (which I needed to boost my health), My spellbook (for learning more advanced tactics in the fields), and Shadow's neccesitys. At a last minute decision I through in my 'Come to the Dark Side we Have Cookies' pajamas. I needed my best health boosting clothes as well so I pulled out my soft robes (that boosted my health by 50), and my Cowl of Excitement (which boosted my health by 42). Okay now i'm ready to go, i just needed to stop by the Bazaar and stock up on some treasure cards and i'd be good to go... And so with having gathered everything that I needed I headed on out the door...

* * *

I made it to Triton avenue t o find the sides of the streets covered with white tents and some of the earlier arrivals. Fire's were burning warming up some water to warm up some baked bean filling the air with a wonderful aroma of burning wood. Merle Ambrose was nowhere to be found so i breathed a sigh of relief, no more eye searing pink hippie bunny slippers with squiggles for me! Or at least that was how it appeared at current... just then I felt a finger tap me on my back and I spun around, it was Quinn! My supposed cousin who I just found out was my cousin yesterday! The person who my Mom wanted me to listen to...

"Hey Emily..." he said with a confused expression on his face "what are you... um... doing here?"

"What do you mean "What am I dong here?' I'm here to kick some fodders butt." I snapped back at him with a calculated and sarcastic coolness to my voice, he flinched, sometimes I could be pretty harsh sounding. I guess I may of gotten the trait from my father... sighing I rolled my eyes, I didnt want to be like my dad!

"Well... this is the base camp for..."

"You know what? I'm level 12 buddy! i am not the level one noob you met back at the waterfall!"

"Well still your a healer!"

"No, not just a healer. A storm student as well."

"Really? Little Sylvia's favorite daughter a storm student as well? Not likely..." ok so he had said he was my cousin so obviously he knew about my particular family issues... but still i flinched when he said her name.

"Wanna bet?" And just like that I sprinted out onto the streets into a battle

"Emily! What are you doing!" Quinn shouted out genuinly shocked

"Showing you that I can kick butt!" The fodder that I had approached suddenly appeared before me and threw its shovel at me causing some seventy damage. i didnt even recoil in shock and cast a convertion spell changing storm to Myth.

"Emily! Your not strong enough!"

_Well watch this Quinn... _I thought and cast a storm trap at the fodders feet. The rodding Fodder drew a storm symbol and A storm snake suddenly appeared in the circle and attacked me doing 100 damage.

"Emily... Your being reckless..." Quinn warned

I cast a storm blade and it swirled around my head. The rotting fodder appeared in the circle and through his shovel at me again. I had only lost 200 health I still had 600 backing me up.

"Emily... i'm warning you..." Quinn began but just then I cast my storm sharks, the arena filled with water and the converter and trap broke from around the fodders feet, then the purple and yellow blade that was floating around my head broke and the shark lept out of the water and bit the fodder causing 800 damage. The water and the dueling circle dissapeared and I turned around to see not only Quinn's jaw but about ten other people's jaws dropping. Instantly I blushed a bright red.

"Um..."

"Emily... that was pretty wicked..." Quinn stuttered

"Told ya I could kick butt! I've been practicing!"

Just about then an adept looking fire wizard walked out from the crowd,"That was... excellent!" He was a rather short kid with red/orange hair and blue eyes.

"Um.. thank you..." I muttered

"No problem! That was excellent dueling! i have never seen such a beginner do so much damage! Something's telling me your gonna be a real dangerous person one day! I better watch my back!"

"Oh thanks!" I smiled happily at him as I walked onto the sidewalk. "Whats your name anyway?"

"Alex, Alex Fireblade."

"Emily, just Emily."

He laughed quietly and I saw Quinn grin out of the corner of my eye. (no rhyme intended)

"And your a healer to? You'd make a pretty decent team member! I vote she stays here and attacks along with the rest of us! She would be good on the field not at a camp!"

"Yah... I guess I have to second that... she is pretty good at attacking things..." Quinn shrugged uncomfortable

"Gee thanks Quinn..." I laughed, yah I was good at attacking things...

"Hey can you be on my team!" A random person ran out of the crowd i looked over at them and rolled my eyes I didnt even know them... that started the rest of them asking me just the same question... Oh great...

"I dont even know most of you!" But none of them had shut their mouths, they kept on talking and yelling incomprehendable things.

Just then some one came to my rescue,"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" A girl walked out from the crowd and everyone instantly went quiet, but not because they had done so of thier own free will, Their mouths were frozen shut. And I mean frozen. At the lips. My eyes bugged as I looked over at the new comer. She smiled at me. She had on dark blue robes with a very bright white trim, because of her wonderful and hilarious display of freezing everybody's lips together I could make a pretty good asumption that she was a Thaugmature...

"Well that was... interesting." I looked back at the frozen people and started laughing, their faces were outraged looking. They were litterally red in the face.

The girl just stood there smiling proudly. "Thank you! But im gonna have to unfreeze them, I dont like intentionally hurting others..."

"Can you?"

She stood there in shock"Um... no actually I cant..." she blushed "I'm uh... sorry guys?" They did not look happy.

Alex shook my shoulder and started mumbling,"UMPH! UMMMPH! UMMMPPPH! UUUUMPH!"

That did not mean I wanted waffles... buut I decided to torment him anyway,"You want waffles?" i joked

"UUUMPH! UMPH!" He was pointing at his mouth

I raised an eyebrow at his gesture and then finally got it,"Well melt the ice off then ! Melt off the ice! You dont need to get my attention!"

The ice started to melt off of his face,"That was so cruel of you Elizabeth!"

The girl, Elizabeth, just shrugged her shoulders in defeat,"I cant control it Alex! I'm sorry! It just happens!"

"Oh this is Elizabeth by the way Emily..." Alex began but Elizabeth interupted him,"I can handle introducing my self Alex! Why dont you go un-freeze everyone else okay!" She cleared her throat and introduced herself,"My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Seacoin! I'm from Earth, where are you from?"

Okay so it's not everyday someone gives their name and place of birth but I guess she was an over achiever... "I'm Emily, just Emily... and I'm from... Wizard city I guess?"

"Cool! Native wizard protecting her home turf! What an awesome story plot! They should write a book on it!"

"Uh-huh."

"Well come on! We cant have you standing on a sidewalk! Why dont you come over here and pick out your tent!" She dragged me off the sidewalk and over towards the camp.

"NO WAY! LET ME TAKE MY COUSIN!" Quinn shouted grabbing my other arm and started pulling away and in the opposite direction from Elizabeth, ouch that hurt.

"She's coming with me!"

"Yah well she's my cousin!"

"And I would know that how?" She pulled harder on my arm and Quinn matched her on my other arm.

"Guys... kinda in pain here..." I winced, apparently they didnt hear me

"SHE"S COMING WITH ME!"  
"NO WITH ME!"  
"ME!"  
"ME!"

I groaned and then my second savior walked in,"Actually she's coming with me!" it was Kyle... Oh joy...

"Why would she go with you!" Quinn snapped tightening his grip on my wrist

"Because your killing her..." Kyle answered back smoothly,"And I have her sisters with me."

Quinn and Elizabeth looked down at their hands and let go,"Oh emily! I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth gasped i didnt mean to um... hurt your wrist!"

Quinn looked defeated and didnt say anything, just then Julia walked up behind him and slapped his back a shock must of gone through him because his hair stood up on end and he jumped a good two feet of the ground..."GEEZ JULIA!"

"Hey, Emily told me your our cousin... is it true?"

"Um.. yah." His hair looked funny...

"cool..." She looked off into the distance

Taylor popped up from behind me,"Cool! I have a new cousin!"

"Excellent... oh hey Elizabeth!" Ellie waved over

"Oh hi Ellie!" She waved back

* * *

A little later...

"Okay so time to pick out a tent!" Taylor exclaimed enthusiastically "This one can fit five!" She pointed at a vacant tent

"Okay then we camp here..." I mumbled

"Mind if I bunk with you?" Elizabeth asked suddenly appearing from behind my shoulder

"Um..." I began but Ellie interrupted "Sure Elizabeth! We have one more vacancy!"

"Cool!" She smiled and she and Ellie began babbling furiously...

'Ok then..." I threw my stuff down on the sleeping bag near the left side of the tent and I began searching for Shadows food bowl and began to fill it up...

"Dinner is in an hour! A real camp out! Can you believe it!" Taylor fist pumped the air

"Yah and tomorrow we are kicking some monster butt..." I groaned

"Right! Hey.. Emily... Whats wrong with you?" Taylor asked suddenly deflated

" Oh! Um... uh nothing Taylor.. Just nothing... nothing is wrong with me!" I was kind of tired, this had been a long and confusing day...

"Uh huh. Well then lets get ready! We should get unpacked!" I knew Taylor was worried about me I was just so tired...

"Yah... lets get unpacked Taylor..."

-Later-

It was after dinner that night and I was snuggled inside my sleeping bag when Taylor shook my arm in a pathetic attempt to wake me up. "Emily!" she hissed under her breath "Emily! Emily wake up!"

"I'm already awake Taylor..."

"Oh... well I have something I need to ask you!"

"What, Taylor..." I mumbled under my breath

"well i've been wondering lately... whats been bothering you lately? You dont seem as funny and carefree as you used to be..."

"Taylor..."

'I mean, you used to smile so much! But now you always seem to be frowning! You used to always..."

'Taylor i'm just tired okay? It's nothing... now can you please let me fall asleep? I'm exhausted..." I mumbled truthfully

I knew she was wanted to interigate me more but she shut up... i guess she kind of understood what was going on. Kind of but not 100%...

-The Next Day-

I woke up looking at the roof of the tent. I was so tired... But today was the day that... Oh my gosh! I jumped up shaking the tent, Today's the day I kick some Rodding Fodders butt! Julia shifted from across the tent and looked over at me with a disoriented, tired face. Her brown hair was covering her face messily, it was really funny looking...'E..mly wh... are y...u doing ...p so e...rly?" She mumbled incoherantly

"Julia! Today we fight for triton avenue! What do you mean what are you doing up so early!"

Instantly she bolted up and out of bed, rudely pushing everyone out of the tent hissing about killing something... soon enough we were all awake thanks to the cool fresh blast of Autum air that greeted us... that sure woke everybody up as we lay disoriented on the grass, in our pajamas, in the middle of a crowded camp... that was very much awake...

Quinn, who just so happened to be walking by with Toby and Kyle stopped in his tracks as he looked at us sprawled in a hilarious pile on the floor...

"Wow... what happened to you guys...?" he asked with a poorly restrained smile on his face, Kyle and Toby's faces matched his...

"Emily... what are you doing in the middle of camp in your pajamas?" Kyle laughed, I looked down at My 'come to the darkside we have cookies pajamas'...

'Why? whats wrong with them? I think their fine!" I stood up defiantly

"Yah! Our pajamas rock!" Ellie stood up to second my opinion only her pajams had unicorns and pie on them...

"Uh... huh..." Kyle had on a confused face "Yah, your pajamas 'rock'" He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers "Well your's do anyways Emily!" I blushed a dark red

'Right... Now why are my sisters outside in the middle of camp in their pajams! that's what I would like to know..."

"Julia kicked us out..." I mumbled

"Oh..." Toby trailed off

"Yah..." I sassed back

The camp was alive with activity, boys were throwing ice down eachothers backs, Storm wizards kept running around shocking everybody they saw, death students were sitting around t he outsides of the camps talking in muffled voices, and the fire students were running around with torches pretending to be prehistoric cave-men from earth... you know the usual theres no teacher around time to party attitude you got when a teacher left the classroom to get another thing of cookie dough...

"Cool huh?" Quinn smiled "I love this camp it is so awesome!"  
"yah... and out of control..." I smiled as someone ran by yelling 'TP!' No one knew that it had been me and my friends who had caused the mass destuction on the Headmasters House but still it felt good every time they brought it up...

"So Quinn what do you think about the TPing of the Headmasters house?" Kyle brought up non-chalantly

"I thoughty it was brilliant! Whoever made that plan up had a lot of gut's!" Quinn answered back automatically

"I think a rogue death student did it." Taylor said without a waver in her voice

"Or you know... maybe malistare... I heard he was great at decorating things on halloween..." Quinn was trying to keep his voice even in front of Kyle

'Why would Malistare waste his time vandalizing someones house? and why would he knw that his fake teeth were called sarah lu?" I brought up

'Why would anyone know that?"

"Well remember back when we were being sorted in to our schools by the book of secrets? Well Merle Ambrose kept sticking and unsticking his teeth from the roof of his mouth and talking to them like 'Sarah Lu, why cant I get a non-sticky thing to stick you to the roof of my mouth!' To tell you the truth it was very distracting..." Taylor smiled in response to Quinn

Okay... he talked to his retainer? Even though I had heard the story before along with everybody else in our year I had to laugh a little bit... Everyone did, Quinn laughed the hardest in particular... this was new information for him...

After that the morning went pretty smoothly, we got into our best stat boosting clothes equipted everything we needed, ate breakfast and soon enough we were off in our own seprate groups, I was paired with My siblings and Kyle. Alex was paired with Quinn and Elizabeth (who even though she was level twelve like myself had pretty decent health and could do some serious damage myth spells when she used blades and such...)

And Aedan my very off topic friend from in front of Headmaster Ambrose's House was nowhere to be found... I wondered if I would bump into him today... well anyways our group together had defeated mybe twenty Rodding Fodder in the first half hour alone... their numbers were severly being lowered with the help from the other groups... but they just kept coming! I wish I knew how to stop them from coming back completely... they must be filtering in through some cave or something like that...

"Emily! What do you think were supposed to do anyways? These fodders just wont go away!" Ellie called over from a dueling circle, we were taking turns in groups of three. If any of them needed my help I would step in, meanwhile the others would sit back on the sidelines to recover their health and drink some water...

Ellie had copied my thoughts almost exactly..."I dont know Ellie..." I called back over to her

"Geez! Emily can you get over here! My health is only about three hundred left and I dont have a fairy in my hand!" Julia called over to me

"Sure coming..." I ran out into the circle and almost instantly another fodder joined, and Toby groaned... well thats just what happens when you had an extra person join... I cast a storm blade on Julia.

"Thanks Em!" She cheered

The Fodders all passed and I knew they were saving up for a lightning bats... hey what other two pip storm move did they have?

The arrow thing in the middle of the arena pointed to julia who cast a lightning bats... yah yah I dont care a lot of bats, and your point is? The Storm blade boosted the attack power and the new fodder was defeated, Toby cast a Ghoul which sucked up the rest of a Fodders energy, Ellie cast a snow serpent defeating another leaving only one left, Yah I know I was supposed to cast a fairy to heal Julia but if i didn't it would cast lightning bats and just hurt her more anyway waiting at least 245 more of her health! so to save myself from more work I cast the card that came on my chocker, I cast a fire elf. The ground covered itself with leaves and a big tree suddenly appeared out in the middle of the circle. Mushrooms sprouted from the ground and just then a little yellow and red fireelf jumped up into the air shooting arrows down towards the Fodder,sixty damage was done leaving the fodder with a remaining 100 health. My siblings looked at me like I was insane but then when it came time for the fodder to cast another spell he was consumed with fire and defeated.

"What were you thinking!" Julia snapped at me once we were on the sidewalk again

"What I killed the fodder didn't I?" I shrugged keeping a calm expression on my face

"Yah so? What if it had fizzled?"

'Then what ever i could revive you. It wasnt like you were going to be defeated by the lightning bats spell, youd still have twenty health left."

"How did you know it would do lightning bats Emily? Huh? Huh!"

"well, what other two pip storm spell is there?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head with confusion, I had lead her straight into a dead end. Sighing I cast a fairy that healed her and she regained 420 health points.

"Besides Julia, if you think about it your health would only of reached about five hundred after you counted the damage loss. It saved mana to work that way." I sped away walking quickly in the opposite direction I was supposed to be going.

"Hey Emily?" Kyle called catching up to me

'What is it Kyle?" I sighed rolling my eyes and turning to look at him in his red and orange raven hood and matching robes.

"Where are you going? Were only supposed to saty in this area!"

"Well staying here isn't going to fix anything now is it Kyle?" I snapped back heading oer the bridge that looked down on an Empty arena that was surrounded by water falls. I looked ahead of my self to see a depressed looking mill guy. I walked towards him with even more speed. No one was there helping him. "excuse me sir!" I ran over to him "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! My Lumina crystals are all gone!"

"Wait a minute... The Lumina Crystals?" Kyle asked with his mouth wide open in shock

"Yes young wizard, the lumina crystals that run the mill and keep it working! Without it we dont have energy on any of the streets!"

'Well when did they go missing?" I asked concerned, the lumina crystals were extremely important and rare. You could only get them here, on triton avenue.

"Just last night! I heard these feet scuffling around the shed but by the time I had gotten up and run over to check on the sounds, the thieves along with the crystals were gone!"

My eyes widened,"What were the crystals in?"

"Barrels."

I looked down the street, just off in the distance I could barely male out exactly what he had described,"You do realize that on eof the barrels are right down there?"

'I know! But I cant reach them! I'm afraid of being attacked by one of those Rodding Fodders! Or worse, Scarlet screamers!"

I rolled my eyes,"So what do you expect me to do about it? I'm, supposed to be in an intense battle!"  
"Well could you send someone down to get them for me?" The miller guy cowered behind his hands...

"Yah, yah sure whatever!" I rolled my eyes again even though getting the lumina crystals back was important to all of Wizard city I couldn't help but keep calling the dude a loser... I mean how much more wimpy can you get?

"Kyle, I need you to go tell the others who are not fighting to gather as many barrels as they can and bring them back here to the Mill. Its important that these don't get lost okay? We dont want them to get into the wrong hands..."

"If I havent already realized that..."

"Get everybody you can okay? This is extremely important."

"And I have qualification to make this an official quest by...?"

"Me!" Said the miller signing a piece of paper with some directions scribbled on it,"Show this to everyone you can find!" He handed it to Kyle ,l"Now get moving before all of wizard city is on a power outage!"

"Yes sir! But Emily where are you going?"

'None of your business Kyle... now get moving!" I snapped as he spun around and ran off towards the others I called ,"and once you get them make a u turn and come back around here!"

"Okay!" He called back his voice getting more and more distant as he ran farther and farther away, now it was the time to look for any clues...

* * *

After gaining the permission from the Miller guy I was free to look around the shed where the Crystals were usually kept, lucky for me I actually found a small crystal under a shelf thing, picking it up in my hand I felt the light blue stone glow in my palm. It wasn't enough to power wizard city at all, but I could use it to my advantage... I rushed out of the shed and over to the now dead blue teleportation device, it was worth a shot. If I got this correct then my Project on lumina crystals would be an 'A'. I held out the crystal in my palm and it began to glow even brighter and then just like that The portal began to shine, stepping on it celebrating in my head I was transported to the edge of a cliff, next to me was another two dead portals and another creepy mill guy who just so happened to jump up in shock at my sudden appearance.

"Who are you! What are you doing here? How did you get the portals to work!" He stuttered out

I just looked at him and jumped onto another portal which started to glow and I reappeared on the final part of triton avenue. Looking down on my now updated map I saw a place called the dark cave down at the end of the street, a place if I remembered correctly was the location where all the undead used to exist... if that was broken then I would of found the cause of our problem. There was no time to waste so I sprinted off in the direction of the cave...

* * *

**A/N you know what? I was writing this chapter and ideas just kept coming to my head and the more and more I thought of the more i began to write and add in. The battle of Triton avenue was only supposed to take up one chapter but now it's going on two! This chapter has not including the authors note some 5,348 words in it! My longest ever! Sorry about this guys... but i just cant fit anything else in without feeling as if it's_ to much _If you know what I mean! So you'll just have to wait and see what happens next! Because I am leaving you at an epic cliffy*! *(Cliffhanger) Any ways hope you people review! I.I Aimed at Kittylover66... oh and Elizabeth? you didnt say what your character looked like XD ****so I did my best to not describe you until later notice :) (loves the idea of freezing people in place :D that was fun to write :) if you want to give me anymore info just review with the information!)**

******Quinn-yah wait until maybe chapter for twenty for the big unvieling... XD eh heh... **

******Anyways... I tried to add humor despite the up most seriousness this chapter is supposed to show! I honestly cant help it :) so until the next chapter!**

****** -chow :D **

******Emily Drake: NO! I DONT WANT TO SPEND ANYMORE TIME OUT HERE! I WANT TO GO PUT A WHOOPIE CUSHION ON THE HEADMASTERS CHAIR! D; **

******Ambrose: WHAT! THAT WAS YOU! GRR! x headmaster ambrose begins chasing Emily Around with a cane... x**

******Emily Drake: Hey Headmaster! Wanna coke?**

******Ambrose: x gets puppy dog eyes and starts to beg Emily for the coke x Y-y-yes please!**

******Emily Drake: Go fetch boy! x throws can x**

******Ambose: x chases after can and opens it to be greeted by a fresh spray of soda right in the face x AHHHHH!**

******Emily Drake: x starts to monkey dance x**


	15. Crutches HIt Malistare In Head!

I ran past rodding fodder's and scarlet screamers, crossing the street as fast as I could but only at the times when I could race past the undead. By the time I reached the cave I was a little winded, but my worst fears were confirmed, the gate that covered the exit was bent open, and oddly enough, laying on the floor was a shattered lumina crystal...

Madison's POV

I stared out from the bushes at my medling cousin, she was such a fool to except the bait to 'hang out' tonight. Didnt she know that I have _always_ hated her? Why would _I _ever want to hang out with such a treacherous loser like her? Stupid, arrogant, meddling little freak! She is such an idiot to believe that she can stop Malistare, my uncle. Well we'll just see how this goes over tonight now wont we Emily my dear, dear cousin? Ha! While you think i'm just showing you a cool hidden cave, I will really be leading you to your demise! you will never live to see the light of day again _Emily_! With that wonderful last farewell to my pathetic cousin I turned around and left, she could do what she wanted today it wouldnt effect _our_ plans.

Emily's POV

I reached down to pick up the destroyed crystal, what could of shatterd this? Lumina crystals were one of the hardest substances in the world. It wasnt like someone could walk up with a hammer and smash it. Then I remembered the project I had to do for Proffesor Balestrom. Very faintly I remebered one of the many uses that it had on Wizard city, they could be used to activate the top and bottom gate to meet in the middle proving to currently, be a very pathetic form of security... I glanced back up at the gate the top part was somehow jammed in place and the bottom was opened... I walked up to the entrance of the cave, I couldnt see any type of power source where the former crystal was located before it was smashed. I felt along the wall all the way into the bushes just then the wall gave away under my hand and it got jammed in between a gaping hole and complicated piece of machinery...

"_ouch..._" I hissed and pulled my hand out carefully and looked more carefully at the piece of machinery... It was a pale glowing blue and had switches on both sides of a sort of rectangular hole that read 'UP' and 'DOWN'. In the rectangular hole were these two high tech looking metal grippers, hesitantly I held out my own crystal and the dead gray machine hummed to life, turning a light blue. The grippers reached out and snapped it up instantly retracting back into the machine. "Wow..." I whispered in awe, then reaching my hand out I reversed the switch on the right side of the crystal and the botom gate closed up to meet the tops bent half, closing the gap. Just then the undead came running towards the now closed exit moaning and shrieking in outrage, I looked back down at the control panel, underneath the crystal was a small red button that read underneath it 'SECOND GATE', I pressed it and two wooden panels descended from the top and bottom muting all the sounds that the undead uttered. I had done it! I had blocked the undead from their point of entry! Now when we actually did defeat them they would not keep coming back to replenish their numbers! Now we just needed to wipe them out completely and Triton Avenue would be saved! but now of course i had no way of getting back... no wait never mind... and I ported in a flash of green leaves, reappearing in front of Taylor...

"Emily! There you are! Where have you been! How long do you think we can survive with out a healer?" Taylor interrogated me

"oh... long enough..."

"How 'long enough' is long enough! We could of died emily!" Ellie went off talking, almost faster then I could comprehend...

"Long enough. No one was defeated proving you people can survive with out me."

"SO! WE COULD OF DIED!" Ellie shrieked

"Yah but you didnt. And you dont _die _Ellie you are taken back to the commons before that can happen."

Kyle walked up to me "I've passed on the quest to as many people as I could! Already several barrels have been returned to the mill!"

I turned around to smile at him, a rare gesture on my part now a days,"Thanks Kyle, thats really going to help."

He blushed a dark red, _Well thats wierd of Kyle, he never blushes. Why would he after I smiled... _

"Ooh... Kyle..!" Ellie started to slowly smile at him

"Huh!" He looked over at her surprised

Ellie gave him a look that I couldnt quite place and smiled at him again.

Kyle raised his hands in exasperation.

I knew it. She was text chatting him! the following actions went as follows...

Ellie hammer fisted the palm of her hand in exasperation.

Kyle threw his hands in front of him as if he were yelling at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes and started counting things off on her fingers.

Kyle smacked his head with his hand.

Ellie started to monkey dance.

Kyle shrugged.

Ellie attempted to moon walk.

Kyle got a wierd expression on his face that looked like this, O.O

Ellie didnt notice anything and resumed her monkey dance.

Aedan rolled a barrel straight into Ellie who didnt notice anything until she was sprawled across the floor.

Wait a minute... Aedan!

"Aedan!" I gaped what was he doing here?,"What are you doing here!"

"Rolling a barrel back to the mill! What are you doing here?"

"Reporting to my friends about how I blocked the undeads entry way to Triton Avenue!"

"You did WHAT!" Everybody exclaimed simuntaniously

"Huh..." Ellie groaned from the floor

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" They said all together

"I found a lumina crystal on the floor of the empty mill..." I didnt really get their reaction, yah I knew it was great that the undead were blocked off but could we please get back to kicking their butts!

"Thats it... i have got to report this to the headmaster..."Aedan trailed off as he became lost in deep thought, wait he was text chatting the headmaster? GROSS!

"You can text chat the headmaster?"

"No that would be gross! I'm telling someone to tell headmaster Ambrose to send in some people who can wipe out the whole group of undead at once!"

I raised an eyebrow,"Okay..."

"Who would that be?" Julia asked confused

"The upper class of Storm students, the 'Elite' as some may call them."

"Well what are they gonna do? Cast a stormzilla?" taylor asked sarcatically rolling her eyes,"And hope it will rampage everything?"

"No..." I whispered,"Theyr'e gonna do something much more unavoidable... Theyre gonna use Tempest..."

"... How did you know that?" Aedan asked shocked

"Now, do people think i'm stupid?" I smirked

Aedans eyes popped.

"Now, get that barrel back to the mill..."

* * *

- One half hour later -

Well it took those 'elite' storm students about a half hour to get over here then the added time we needed to get all the other students off the streets and up on the hill sides so that they could even start to prepare to cast the biggest flood ever to be recorded on Triton Avenue. And I got to watch. Oh goody... In all there were about ten of the Elite storm students who arrived. And Shockingly (no pun intended) I recognized two of the ten. It was the two random people I had seen in the storm school! The Master Diviner David, who I guessed was around seventeen, and that grumpy girl with the blue hair and eyes that had obviously gotten tougher since the last time I had seen her. Now she looked like a Magus. The odd thing was, she didn't look any older then my thirteen years... what was up with that? Just then she gazed up the hill, her eyes searching the crowds of awed students for someones face, but when her eyes passed me and my sisters they narrowed dangerously... What was up with her! I never did anything bad to her, hey I hadn't even said 'hi'! So why was she treating me like I was an evil little miscreant?

-A little later-

Well finally all the storm students were in place to cast the biggest simultaneous Tempest ever recorded in the history of recording stuff. They were all standing on high places of elevation such as the tops of buildings and such. The Blue haired person just so happened to be posted right in front of us. Well at least she wasn't watching me... at the moment she kept stealing back angry glances at me... again, what did I ever do to her! just then headmaster dentures ported to our camp and began to talk,"Attention storm students! aTTENTIon! EXCUSE ME! EVERYBODY!" Everyone shut up. "GOOD! NOW, WHEN THE SPARKS GO OFF IN THE AIR ALL OF YOU WILL CAST YOUR TEMPEST SPELL! THUS WIPING OUT THE REMAINING UNDEAD FROM TRITON AVENUE! NOW WHEN YOU SEE THE SPARKS, DO AS YOU HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED! THANK YOU!" and with that he vanished.

A few minutes later purple sparks streaked through the sky, causing a sudden uproar to go out over the students. the blue haired person quickly traced the storm symbol through the air and seconds later water poured out over the streets, causing the undead to moan/scream in terror as they were wiped out by a massive wave, lightning cracked across the sky as the undead were destroyed by the huge waves...i heard gasps as another more massive wave came turning from around a corner, students began to scream, it was as high as the some of the buildings, this wasnt going to end well... Instantly students began pushing eachother trying to get to the top of the hill as fast as the could, to no avail, we were going to get drenched... Then in a giant whoosh what I predicted happened, as it obviously was going to, The wave crashed into the hill and over all the students, to include blue head... for about a thirty second period I was being twisted around under the water, being pushed and shoved by the other students. Ouch! I was elbowed painfully in the ribs by someone who I could not identify in the salty water. Another ouch! I recieved a kick to my ribs. Blindly kicking at the water I tried to pull myself out from under somebody and tried to swim away. I didnt know where I was going or where I was, just as I felt I was going to pass out from lack of air, I felt myself falling quickly off the edge of..something glipses of air passed over me and then i crashed straight into some water below hitting the bottom painfully I struggled kicking up off the ground I tried to swim up towards the air. My head broke up into the air, gasping for breath I swam looking at my surroundings, above was a bridge which was dripping water, directly above me was a cliff, which was must of been what I went off of. Just then i felt something brush by my foot under the water, I froze. I turned around slowly, there was some sort of structure protruding from the dark blue water, just then I felt a painful bite to my right leg, and I was dragged under the water for the second time that day.

Madisons POV

Oh well. I had told her later today, but now was fine to. Besides it would save energy on both of our parts. I looked out through the glass wall which had been put down because of the flooding which we had been expecting, looking through the water wasnt a challenge. I could see everything as clearly as if I had been looking outside my bedroom window. I had seen Emily get deposited in the water roughly by tempest, I had seen her struggle to the surface, it was a perfect time to bring my dear little cousin to her doom. So I had sent out the storm shark. It had zoomed over to her and began to circle her, brushing her leg she froze. That wouldnt stop waht was going to happen next. The storm shark bit into her leg causing a red ooze to start going through the water, she was bleeding. I smiled as she was dragged under ripping the bites on her leg open wider, causing the water around her to turn a crimson red. Time to hang out with my cousin.

* * *

Emily's POV

I woke up but didnt open my eyes. I decide to listen for a minute. I heard footsteps and a few people mumbling,"So this is her? Malistare's daughter?" it was a male voice.

"Yah, from what I gathered. Why else would a random student be brought in?" A female voice answered back. Wait, they knew? What did they mean brought in? What was going on?

"Move it!" It was Madison's voice, what was she doing here? "I said move it wimps!"

"Um... Madison Drake Ma'am! Her wounds on her right leg are extremely severe! And she lost a lot of blood, i'm not sure if waking her up is a good idea..." The girl's voice began

"And you couldnt heal it because?"

"Well the wounds were rather deep, we used every spell that we could but nothing would work one hundred percent..."

"You couldnt fix her leg wound! You do realize that Malistare doesnt want his daughter returned to him dying from blood loss or crippled for life dont you?"

"We stopped the bleeding, and managed to close the wound up. The Storm Shark broke her leg and destroyed most of the muscle, but we managed to fix that!" I remebered the extreme pain that had occured when I was in the water, I was attacked by a storm shark. It had broken my leg. The realization was terrifying. I could of died... and Madison was going to return me to my father? No way! I wasnt going to go! Forget mom's warning! I hadnt even gone looking for Madison! And now here I was with a severe injury and no way out!

"Well thats an improvement." Madison snarled "but what are you going o do about the remaining..."

"Those we cant fix. There are certain things that need time to heal. We already had to operate on her as it is to sew the muscles back together. Good thing she's been out for a good 10 hours." What wasnt fixed? What did they mean heal over time! I couldnt heal over time! I needed to be able to fight! ... and wait...10 hours! Everyone must be looking for me!

I felt madison shake me roughly and I slowly opened my eyes, pretending I hadnt heard anything they were just talking about.,"Hey cousin!" she smiled down at me.

"Wh-what happened?" I pretended to be flustered

'You got knocked out really bad by tempest! You impaled your leg on a light pole." she looked genuinly concerned, but I knew it was all a lie. Not like I would give away that. And okay...come on a light pole!

I sat up and looked down at my leg, which was wrapped in bandages which were stained in blood, my blood."I impaled my leg on a light!" I put on a look of aggravated shock, did she really think I would forget the sickening feeling of something brushing my leg! That was so not a light post! How stupid did she think I was! And still... a light pole...

"Come one cousin, i'll help you up." she grabbed me by my arm and tried to pull me up, but I wasnt going with it.

" Um madison, where are we going?" I tried to trick her

"Just a little walk around."

I pushed her arms away and twisted my torso to move my legs over the side of the hospital bed. I was in some sort of medical room. The walls were painted a light blue and spell books and other tools covered the white table tops. I winced as my right leg made contact with the boring wooden floor.

"Easy cousin! Dont want to hurt your self now do you? Take these crutches." I looked at her with a fake look of gratitude.

Grabbing them out of her hands, I boosted my self up onto them and balancing my self out I pushed forward.

"Thank you Madison." I answered simply then casually felt for my card deck in my back pocket. Finding it I grinned.

"Now come on! I want to show you something!"

Oh what? My dad maybe? But I had no time as she took off down the hallway somehow expecting me to be able to keep up...

* * *

She led me through hallway after hallway, until finally we reached a grand main room, which was filled with cushy chairs and lit by numerous candles and a massive fireplace. The room was very fancy in appearance and was wallpapered elegantly. The ceiling was at least two stories high. people were chatting away but when i entered the room epicly on crutches everyone stopped talking. It was as if they were afraid of me.

"Everybody, this is my cousin Emily Drake!" madison introduced me grandly causing several people to murmer quietly under thier breaths...

"Ah... Emily my dear dear child..." A scary voice began to speak from out of the gloom. I froze again. It was my father. He had come to get me. Just then he emerged from the shadows looking the worst that I had ever seen him. I tightened my left hand. 'Come with me my dear child. I have a surprise for you..." H ewalked closer to me. this was the first time I had seen my father in the flesh since i was five years old. And I was afraid. Afraid of my own father.

"What kind of surprise father?" I asked keeping the tremble out of my voice.

'Why your mother my dear girl. She is very much alive you know. Except for well the flesh..."

"I was lying all along Emily! I never did want to spend time with you!" Madison snapped triumphantly from behind me.

I looked down pretending to be demoralized, "Really Mad's? You really didnt want to... h-hang out with me... well guess what... I Knew all along! Cant keep your thoughts to yourself now can you!" triumphantly I threw my concealed treasure card in the air, and in a blast of orange and red a massive dragon landed in the middle of the room. the people who had been sitting down on the chairs jumped up screaming in terror, and the dragon started to rampage. Madison and my father looked up in shock giving me just enough time to swing my left crutch right at Madison's head. She fell over onto the floor, unconcious. Quickly I followed suit on malistare, knocking him to the floor with a loud 'oomf!'. before I ported away I stopped to admire my work. All of those soft cushy chairs were now on fire. Sighing happily I watched the destruction continue...

* * *

-After watching the destruction continue...-

I ported out of the room in a weak flash of green leaves, which only happened when I was in an awful condition I would be lucky if I made it back to Taylor. Moments later I knew the teleport didnt go through because I ended up lying in the middle of triton avenue. Struggling I managed to get to my feet without too much pain and dragged my self down the street on my crutches towards the location of the camp. I reached it in decent time, I was exauhsted. But amazingly everyone was still awake, as if waiting for someone. everyone looked up as I stumbled into camp, and then with cheers they all crowded me.

'She's back! Emily's back!" Ellie ran up to me crying

"We found out about how you closed the gate on the haunted cave... that was pretty impressive." Alex congratulated me

"Emily!" Taylor cryshed me into a bone wrenching hug, which I couldnt return because of my crutches,"What happened to your leg!"

I didnt have time to answer, before I even opened my mouth I had passed out...

* * *

-Later when Emily is waking up from being passed out... yah i just said waking up! I didnt want to make her wake up with out all of you people being put through the misery! Besides i'm trying to make this a very long transition thing so ha!= (epic randomness) -

"Headmaster Ambrose, is she going to be alright?" I heard a faint voice in the backround that I coulndt identify

"Well... yes. But when I looked at her leg it didnt look to good..." Headmaster bunny slippers trailed off

"But is she going to be okay! Not suffer any permanent damage!"

'Yes toby she'll be just fine! Didnt i already say that! No she wont suffer anything permanent!"

"Headmaster your blood pressure..." began the unmistakable voice of Gamma the owl

"Ah! SCREW THE DAMN BLOOD PRESSURE!" he snapped

"Just trying to keep you from dying sir... "

"Ah! fine! But if your going to bring me something make sure its grape flavored. I love grape flavored things!"

'yes sir..."

"Like Grape flavored tooth brushes for my dentures! Or grape flavored socks! I just like grape flavoring!"

"Um... yes sir... you do realize that there are students behind you..."

"oh... my yes... ah... thank you Gamma!" he stuttered embarrased

I laughed quietly under my breath causing Toby to run over to me,"Emily? Emily are you up! How are you! Are you okay..?"

I opened my eyes to stare up and look at the room, it had brown earthy looking walls and floors, and tables and chairs were placed around the room in which sat Taylor, Ellie, Julia, Alia, Kyle, and Quinn. Toby was next to me looking down anxiously and Headmaster Grape was sitting there watching me with a puzzled expression. Gamma was sitting on his shoulder and looking at me excitedly.

"Your up!" Ellie cried and ran over to the hospital bed followed by everybody else. My eyes widened as they started to attack me with questions that i could not answer...

"Hey people! People be quiet! Your giving me a headache!" I snapped

Instantly they shut up.

"Thank you!"

"Well... um Emily... can you tell us what happened?"

"Fine..." So I told them what had commenced after the huge wave, leaving out the whole entire Malistare sequence, i'm sorry but that was to embarrasing and confusing to talk about... especially with the whole entire 'Oh and by the way he's my evil Dad' that I would have to explain to Alia and Kyle... When I was done with my story they all stared at me with widened eyes.

"So... are you telling me... that you were bitten by a storm shark!" Alia gaped

"And survived..." kyle's eyes were wide

"Then our dear cousin madison who you have hated since the begginning of time turned out to be a legit evil master mind! I always knew she was evil..." Taylor trailed off

"'Okay then you set of a fire dragon and likewise set fire to the underground evil camp, causing mass destruction to there base." Julia stated

"Then knocked out Malistare Drake with a crutch." Quinn gaped impressed

"Yah that pretty much sums it up!" I smiled "Now can i please eat something! I'm starving!"

"Ah... yes... indeed. I will send for some food to be brought down shortly." The headmaster answered back simply. "but... your sighting of your... I mean of Malistare Drake was quite disturbing."

Alia looked up at him,"Sir... should we tell them?"

"Ah... yes Alia. I will leave that to you."

"Okay Emily, guys... anyways... if what Emily just described was correct then she herself was brought unknowingly into a Malistare support group stronghold. The biggest one and most organized there is. this is something a certain select group of people have been searching for, and seeking to destroy for a very long time... now that she has the information on their location measures can be put underway that can lead to the groups separation and bring them to justice..." She trailed off

Everyone was staring at her in disbelief, well everyone except for Headmaster Grape socks...

'So your saying... a resistance group... wait a minute..." Kyle looked kind of serious, a first for him.

"Yes Kyle. A resistance group. Which had once had as many numbers as the support group has."

'So... where is this group... well located?" Kyle looked a little overwhelmed

"You have to be a member to know where it is... so i cant tell you."

"And your a member?" I asked her

'Well... uh..."

"the elite storm students... i have a feeling that they are in it. The girl with the blue hair? She's a magus. And she's in our year."

Alia's eyes widened,"well yes... she's in our year... but..."

'But what."

"Her father was kidnapped by malistare. She was initiated sometime in July..."

"So she's been actively resisting since July? Why are you still level twelve then?"

'Well why are you level 15?"

'What!"

"You gained three levels by just surviving your ordeal."

"Wait my little cousin is only three levels away from me now?" Quinn looked surprised

"Yes. And she's two years younger then you."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Thats not fair!"

'Oh it is..." Alia smiled

"Ahem. Alia we were talking about the resistance." Grape socks began

"Oh right! Resistance. Gotcha. Your not allowed to know where we are located."

"No your wrong Alia. I believe they are very much allowed, now if you will follow me..."

* * *

**dramatic chapter I know... i know... for those of you who's review i got to late to add you in to this chapter i'm sorry. you'll be in the next... i really am sorry, but i needed to make this dramatic. i have no idea why! okay well anyways... this last chapter was not supposed to contain the whole shark attack thing! but i felt like causing dramatic destruction and stuff! yah... i was in a very violent mood... (as usual) Well anyway, sorry for the cliffie! oh and btw there will be more kick ass action! Very much more... now how will Emily manage? i have no bloody idea. I will have to figure that out. This chapter sort of took a very dramatic somewhat pointless and bloody turn towards what was supposed to happen eventually anyway... Well I guess i will just have to start thinking about that... well... see you next chapter!**


	16. Headmaster Ambrose Talks to a Wall

Chapter 16

We were walking down the sunny streets of cyclopes lane, on the sidehead back down into the streets for another duel. I stared around as i made my way down the sidewalks on my crutches. We headed over a bridge and passed a group of wizard city gaurds who were standing around waiting for the next orders they would have to follow. iN the lead of our group was Alia who was looking around frantically to see if we were being followed. Of course we were in broad daylight... I didnt really get her point... we made our way past cyclopes and minotaurs and finally we came to stop in front of a grand building, in front of which stood a cyclopes gaurd.

"This way..." she said quietly and we walked over to the side of the building. I didnt see anything super top secret about it. There were a few scattered trees and bushes but that was it.

"Um... Alia? Why are we just standing here in an uncared for garden?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow

"Its more then an uncared for garden Emily..." she rolled her eyes. Just then Headmaster Ambrose ported to us, his hat crooked on his head.

"Alright then, Emily... Quinn, Julia, Ellie, Toby, Taylor... pretty much everybody... this is the top secret headquarters of the resistance." He pointed at the wall.

'Headmaster Ambrose? Thats a wall." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"No, no, no! Thats more then a wall!" He walked over to the wall and started to whisper into it. Ok, Headmaster Gramps was officially crazy.

_Alia? Are you sure he's not just a crazy old man, and our real Headmaster is some capable wizard who doest talk to walls? _I thought

_Nope, he's our Headmaster. _she said

It was then that the wall talked back, "Headmaster Ambrose, come inside. Bring the others with you."

My eyes bugged as the wall reconfigured, revealing a hidden door.

* * *

"Come on all of you, in you go." Headmaster Ambrose waved his hand hurriedly at us and we were forced to walk through the door. We all had just entered the small room when Headmaster Ambrose pressed on a stone and the door closed behind us, leaving us to face a staircase. "Up the stairs, everybody." He sighed and we obeyed, I did so reluctantly and dragged my self up the steps by using the railing.

Okay. what kind of lazy non-design conscience group of people was this so called resistance? I mean hello! Dark dreary walls with mold on them! Does that really say 'We can conquer anything?' No. No it doesnt. Little did I need to say that I had little hope for this whole entire resistance group. They could atleast afford some wall paper. But by the time I reached the upstairs my whole perspective on the group changed in an instant. A giant lobby faced me and in it were many, many wizards. Several of them past the adept faze. The wallpaper looked plain and sophisticated and was a deep red with little gold designs on them, the floors were a smooth black and white marble tile, and the walls were covered with several banners that displayed the different schools and posters that several groups of students were crowding around. In the far back corner sat a group of comfy looking blue chairs, on top of each chair hung a banner of a certain school. In the chairs sat groups of higher leveled students who looked to be a very high level, they were arguing over something and I could feel the tension in the air. A blonde girl with green eyes stood up from her spot. Above her head hung the fire banner,"I dont care if you dont want to risk having your pathetic storm butt whooped by the Draconians! Someone has to try and stop them!" she snapped

The boy who was sittin in the storm chair stood up, his purple robes billowed behind him,"I dont take orders fro you! This is a council and everybody is an equal who has the right to make a decision on what they feel is right!" He snapped

'Well then, shouldnt you be making a decision that affects the resistance as a whole and not just yourself!" She sneered at him

'Well then, why dont you go and fight the draconian then?" He sneered back

"I cant! I have to stay here and help out the new recruits!" She snapped

We were slowly making our way towards them.

"What new recruits?" He shouted

"Them!" She pointed at us.

"What the four identical little girls and company? I think they could figure this out for themsleves dont you?" He said,"You widdle kids know what to do right?" He poured his lower lip like he was talking to a bunch of babys. He looked to be what? Sixteen? Did he really think we were to little to handle ourselves? Hello! We were almost fifteen!

'What? Does the widdle pompous storm student think we cant understand him?" I spoke in a more pronounced baby talk,'Because if he does then he's mentally retarted." I snapped the last part

He took a step back shocked (eh heh no pun intended...) "You dare to speak to me that way? Who do you think you are little kid? Some sort of legendary warrior? You cant even land a hit on me in a duel."

My eyes narrowed,"Well at least i'm not afraid to fight." I snapped,"You dont seem like the welcome party so I suggest you book it and go do your part for the spiral." My voice was cool and calculated, unreadable.

"You dare- to speak to me, Justin Stormstalker, like an equal?" He looked grim

"Well, you must not be a very good stalker because it seems to me that your brains have been fried out by a few vicious lightning bolts thrown your way, eh?" I sneered,"Or maybe a couple tornadoes whirled some rocks at your head..."

"How dare you insult me!" he growled and drew his sword, he swun it around like he was going to chop off my head but in a random flash of psychic power I blocked it and his sword went flying through the air, impaling the storm banner instead. His face was priceless. I watched as the heay sword dragged down the banner and landed in his chair.

"Someone needs to get a better grip..." I grinned at him and he growled.

The council was watching me in surprise, finally the girl in the fire chair spoke,"well, it seems like that fight has been won. All in favor of sending Justin out raise your hands.' everybodies hand shot up in the air. ,"Unanimous." She declared,"Get going stormstalker. Better not drag your feet either, were watching you."

Growling, Justin turned around and stalked off.

'Well then, welcome to the base headquarters of the resistance." She smiled at us,"My name is Emma Emeralblossom, and im the head fire student on the council, its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled at her,"My names Emily and their names are Julia, Ellie, Taylor, Toby, Quinn, and Kyle." I introduced each one of them with a point of my finger.

"Nice to meet you all, and hi Alia." she waved

'Hey, Emma."

"Now as you already know what the resistance does youve saved me some time. Now, you just need to know what it is that you as individuals will have to do. The resistance does not appreciate wimps who dont dedicate their lives almost 100% to it. You will be asked to leave this world of the spiral and travel to the other worlds, you will only return for the occasional new spell you must learn or if you have some valuable information to return to us. Do you understand?"

We all nodded.

"Nobody must know of this place do you understand me? This is our stronghold, our castle, if you give away our location were all doomed. All hope we have to defeat Malistare is gone, just like that. You must understand me, its no more fun and games after this point. You must be willing to risk your lives, to risk capture to save our group."

More nods.

"Now, headmaster Ambrose sent word to me that you've got some information on the Malistare support group, who knows where it is?" She asked

"I do." I said, "Its on triton avenue, by that dueling circle thats never used, theres a waterfall and behind there a cave. Thats where it is."

"Interesting that they've been so close and yet we've had no idea where they are. Thats a clever hiding space for them to think up."

"Well this place is pretty clever to considering your located above the cyclopes main base, has'nt the support group been the cause of all the trouble here to?" I asked her

"Yes, and they never knew we were up here when they were a floor below." She answered

"Well then both sides have a certain amount of cleverness to account for." Taylor said, "So were even in that way."

"Yes, but thats almost the only thing were equal on." A male voice said and I turned around to see a boy with dark red hair and golden mischievious eyes. He had tanner skin and was dressed in a mooshu style outfit.

"Taylor," Alia nodded

"Alia." he nodded back

"This is my friend Taylor Dragoneyes, he's an Adept thaugmature." She introduced us. There was a mixture of hi's passed around and then she introduced us. "This is Toby, Quinn, Ellie, Taylor, Julia, and Emily."

"Nice to meet all of you." He smiled, "This is my first year here but i've been in the resistance since the begining of the year so i'm a pretty high level. And by the way, love the name, Taylor." he grinned as he looked at my sister.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Ellie said,"You were in our class in the begining of the year, but then you left. The profesor said your parent died so you had to return home to help your mom."

"Yah... thats the story she was told to tell." He said running his hand through his hair casualy.

It was just about then that the girl with the blue hair walked up, she glared at me intensly.

"Oh, this is Miranda by the way, Miranda Darkheart." He grinned not noticing the obvious tension that crackled between us.

"Yah... I can tell." I murmered under my breath

Quinn laughed.

The girl watched us for a minute then snapped,"What are you doing here?"

"I dont know..." I said casually awkwardly stretching on my crutches,"Maybe... joining the resistance..?" I grinned

"Why would the resistance want someone like you in it?" she snapped again

"Because... i know where the Malistare support group is located..." I sighed casually looking down at my fingers

She jumped back,"How would you know where its located you journeyman scum?" she growled

"How would I know where its located? Perhaps a certain group of storm students couldnt controll their tempests enough to save themselves..."

"Your that girl that went missing for a couple of hours?" she glared "How do we know your not a double agent?"

"Simple, Headmaster Ambrose trusts me..."

I swore she wanted to kick my crutches out from under me right then and there, but didnt because just then the storm student I had seen once before walked in.

"Mira, what do you think your doing yelling at this nice person?" he grinned, highlighting his blue eyes.

'She's not a bloody nice person David!" she snapped

"Well your not exactly acting like a very nice person either, Mira..." another boy walked up behind her, he had red eyes and dark red hair to match. He wore a sort of armour that was commonly seen in dragonspyre. It was obvoius he was a fire student because the air got warmer upon his arrival.

"Be quiet Hunter..." she growled

"Hi," he introduced himself dispite Mirandas bad mood,"my names Hunter, Hunter Firestaff." he grinned

"And my name's Emily, this is Taylor, Toby, Quinn, Ellie, Kyle, and Julia." I introduced everyone

"Nice to meet all of you." he smiled, "And this is David, David Stormcaller." he introduced me to the storm student with the platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said warmly in a Marleybonian accent.

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled warmly back

"All right then, now that youve met some of my friends... we should be getting along with the grand tour?" Taylor in the mooshu outfit asked.

"I was leading the tour this time around taylor so buzz off!" alia snapped playfully

'Actually, I was but if you want to Alia thats fine with me.' Emma said

"Okay then, i'll lead. Taylor you can come to if you want ..." Alia said

"Nah, I see my girlfriend im good... HEY KATIE!" He called over across the room, a darker skinned girl with scary silver eyes and long black hair looked up and waved at him.

Taylor marched over to her and I heard Alia clear her throat,"well then... this over here is the quest log..." She pointed over to a bulliten board,"Every quest you can possibly do is on that board... those chairs under the banners are where the leaders sit, and over there down the stairs is our dueling arena." She pointed as she said each thing.

"Cool! can we go see the arena?" Toby grinned

"Why not," Alia smiled and we headed over to the stairs.

* * *

**Later in the Arena... **

"Woah, he's really good at dueling..." Ellie practically drooled over a balance student who appeared to be around level forty.

"Well he _is _the head balance wizard." Alia grinned mischeiviously

"uh huh..." ellie gazed over at him with her eyes glazed over.

"Heaven help me..." Toby muttered, and I nudged him in the ribs playfully. He turned to look at me and smiled,"Careful on your crutches Em." he said softly.

"Thanks Tobs but I got it." I grinned at him.

"Just want to make sure you dont fall over again..." he smiled at me.

I laughed and his smile widened.

"Whats he saving up for?" Ellie asked Alia

'I dont know, maybe Judgement, or a hydra. Judging by his blades I would say the later." She said slowly taking in the picture

I froze as soon as she said hydra. I just froze up. I couldnt speak anymore and my smile faded.

Toby noticed my sudden change in posture and his atitude changed instantly,"Um, im going to go see something upstairs, want to come with me Emil-" He was cut off for it was to late. I opened my mouth to scream because just then a monstrous beast with three heads appeared, i t roared as its purple head charged down and blasted the innocent girl with a last of purple, its beady eyes uncaring. A flash of memory passed through me, a yellow head came roaring down at my defenseless mother, then a black, and a green. I screamed. I felt like i was there on my front lawn of our old house again, hidden in the bushes by the waterfall. Innocent and five years old. Oblivious to the fact that death even existed. i was playing with my teddy bear, wghen I saw it through the cracks in the bushes,"pretty..." I had gasped before I heard my mothers fierce screams at whichh my eyes became blank as ii witnessed the horror of my mothers death. I heard myself scream and then, i fainted. My mothers screams echoing in the back of my mind.

* * *

**YES I KNOW AN UPDATE! Im soooo sorry i havent updated lately everybody o.o' i was actually done with this chapter and was about to post it when my computercrashed a couple of days ago O.O' so please dont kill me. About all the time in between my last post? Well, my grandpa died. Anyways enjoy and everybody who reads my story review :)**


	17. Malistare Likes Turkey Legs!

**December 20****th**

We ended up blaming my fainting on stress; it worked for the majority of the group but not for that blue haired diviner Miranda. I still had no idea what was up with her, she hated me and I had done nothing wrong. I was, to be quite honest, sick of her behavior. We had been here for about a month and a half and she had done nothing but glare at me the whole time. But even she wouldn't ruin my good mood this morning as I dueled Kyle in the pvp arena on the bottom floor of the headquarters, because it was my birthday…. And I was fifteen years old.

"Come on Kyle! I know that you can do better then that!" I laughed as he fizzled on one of his sunbird spells.

"God Emily, I hate you!" he laughed back at me as I cast Natures wrath at him, the floor of the arena became covered with leaves and and oddly shaped tree split apart to form a wood walker which after taking a few steps forward hurled a rock at him.

"Nah, you love me." I smiled at him and he grinned back

"I'm just going easy on you because it's your birthday Em." He smirked

"Were you going easy on me on all those other days to then?" I asked simply as I cast a life blade on myself.

He laughed and I grinned in response.

After a few more minutes of casting blades and shields on our selves he said, "Alright then Emily, I won't go easy on you anymore…" he succeeded in casting a sunbird causing me three hundred damage.

"Hmm… nice one, but can it beat this?" I laughed as I cast a storm shark at him, being boosted by the forgotten trap that I had cast at him during the beginning of the battle.

"Damn it." He said as I proceeded to win the match.

"Your welcome." I smiled at him

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "If it wasn't your birthday…"

"its not just my birthday!" I laughed

He rolled his eyes again and chuckled.

It was just then that Alex Fireblade ran into the room, "Happy Birthday Emily!" He called over to me.

"Thanks Alex!" I smiled back

"your sisters and brother are upstairs you know, theyre ready to go when you are."

'Okay, tell them that I'll be right up would you?" I asked

"Sure Emily." He smiled as he turned around and ran back upstairs.

I waited until his footsteps faded away and then I turned back to face Kyle, "So…. Are you coming with us today?" I asked as I shifted from side to side on my feet., "Everyone else is coming you know… Alia will be there and so will Quinn, and Aedan…"

"Of course I'll come, it's gonna be fun chucking snowballs at each other wont it?" He smiled

"Yah, it will be." I answered him,"and we can spend the whole day drinking hot cocoa and eating gingerbread cookies." I smiled happily.

"I wouldn't miss it," he smiled at me as we turned to walk out of the arena.

**Later on Colossus Boulevard…**

"Come on! I know you guys can do better than that!" Alia laughed as she threw yet another snowball at Quinn's head.

"Were outnumbered!" Aedan called back laughing.

"So? You're acting like a bunch of wimps! Fight like men!" Alia called back at them

I jumped up from behind the snow fort and threw several snowballs t my brother and laughed, "Come on birthday boy!"

"Why you!" He grinned and I laughed as I dove back behind the fort.

I rolled my eyes I made some more snowballs,

"Hey Emily?" Taylor asked me as she made a miniature snowman

"Hmm?"

'Does your leg still hurt, where that… you know shark bit you?"

I looked up from my worked surprised, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… well you know… I don't want you to be in pain walking around today in the cold."

"It's not bothering me Taylor honest." I answered guiltily; the truth was that it hurt, really bad.

She gave me a look the turned back to her snowman.

The cold but at my cheeks as I looked up at the clear blue sky, my scarf blew into my face as I distractedly thought of what we would have been doing right now if we had still lived with our parents. All of our friends would have been coming over to our house where my parents would be waiting in front of the fireplace, the room would have been decorated with tinsel and an evergreen tree would be sitting in the corner of our room not yet decorated because it was our birthday tradition to decorate the tree on the night of our birthday. Our presents would have been hidden in one of the little secret cubby holes in the attic that we used to search whenever Christmas came near, and when we had woken up our rooms would have been decorated with balloons and streamers that were done in our favorite colors. I smiled sadly as I looked up into the cold sky, my leg throbbing in the cold air. I let out a sigh as I slid backwards onto the snowy ground, letting the cold seep onto my back, slowly I began to doze off….

**Sylvia's POV**

_It' their birthdays, poor dears what am I supposed to do? _Sylvia thought to herself as she paced back and forth, _they're not going to get any presents… oh I feel awful…. _Wringing her hands nervously she looked out the window into the dull dragonspyre sky_, I hate it here, I hate not being able to do anything for my children, and I hate having to listen to my insane husband rant about taking over the spiral, it would be better if I was still in my unconscious state…_

"Sylvia! Come on down here! We have some turkey legs!" Malistaire called up from the downstairs living room.

Letting out a sigh I called back, "Coming dear!" And made my way to the stairs, my transparent hands having no effect on the railing.

I entered the room to see the same dark décor, "honestly? I told you to change all this." I gestured at the walls "I can't stand the darkness; I'm the former life professor!"

"So? It suits me perfectly."

I glared at him.

'Now now Sylvia, you don't need to give me that look…"

I continued to glare at him.

"Like mother lime daughter hmm? Emily gave me a look very similar to that when she saw me last, then she brutally hit me in the head with her crutches, she could have killed me hitting me in the head like that."

"And why was she in crutches? Oh I remember now, because you had her _cousin_ attack her with a storm shark!"

"So? They've always been bitter rivals…"

"Your pathetic you know that? Turning children against each other …"

"They're not children Sylvia; they're fifteen years old…" My evil insane psycho killer husband said with a raised eyebrow and amused expression on his face.

'I don't care, they're still not adults! And Emily is anything but a fully grown mature wizard!"

"Yes, especially when it comes to the maturity factor…doesn't she still dance around in her room like monkey like she did when she was five?"

"So what? It's the monkey dance, its classic, and it's not like she's dancing alone…"

"The boy… what's his name… Kyle knocked over lily once didn't he? You do realize that he could have killed her and it would have ruined the connection I had established to spy on her all those years ago?"

"Emily would never let anything happen to lily, and you know that."

"Still I don't like her hanging out with this boy, or any of those other meddling wizards, it may interfere with our plans…"

"Humph! You mean _your _plans."

"No, no, no ours."

"Yours."

"Ours."

"Yours."

"Ours!"

"Yours!"

"OURS!"  
"YOURS!"

'YOUR SO IMMATURE!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

We glared at each other in silence, out of breath, finally Malistaire spoke "Look at us yelling like children… it's just like we used to act when we were fifteen…"

"Well, lot of stuff has changed since then hasn't it?" I snapped as I turned and walked upstairs, when I was halfway up I called back down, "I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is! Because if you have you've failed on more than one level with your family!"

I didn't get a response.

**Emily's POV**

I awoke with a start, Julia was pushing a gingerbread cookie into my face, "Emily, Emily are you okay?" She asked her face shone with concern.

"Um… can you get the cookie out of my face?" I asked slowly, my leg searing in pain.

"Oh sure! Right sis!" Julia collected herself and jumped up, everyone else was looking down at me with mirrored looks of confusion.

'Why do you keep passing out?" Alia asked

"I'm… just tired and over stressed… that's all." I let out an appropriate yawn which I covered up abruptly.

Kyle looked down at me with his red eyes and I looked away quickly.

_Emily… what was it really and don't be honest, were all listening and we've blocked Alia out. _Toby thought at me.

I looked at Alia's bewildered face, than looked down at the floor so that it wouldn't be obvious that I was communicating with my siblings.

_Mom and Dad, I saw them again…._

Everyone tried to keep an impassive face but I heard them shift uncomfortably in the snow.

_You don't honestly mean to say… _Taylor thought

_That you've had another dream? _Ellie finished

_Yes, I did, I saw everything through mom's eyes, and Dad said something about Lily being a spy…_

_Your flower's a secret agent? _Julia thought bewildered

_He knows that Kyle knocked the flower over last week when we were monkey dancing…_

_Holy crap... _Toby trailed off

_That's what I was thinking. _

I thought then I heard Kyle clear his throat "Well this kind of awkward…"

I looked up and saw Aedan and Quinn nod in agreement.

_We'll finish thinking through this tonight Em, you understand? But our birthday only comes once a year, so let's try to enjoy ourselves okay? _Toby finished quickly and I felt him and everyone else back out of the conversation.

"Well… who's up for hot chocolate?" I asked putting on my fake enthusiastic happy face

I was answered by a chorus of 'me's'!

**Later that evening…**

My birthday had ended with cookies and cocoa and afterwards we dispersed to our different dorm rooms with a scattered round of goodbyes, Toby gav eme a look that meant 'we'll discuss what happened earlier later to all of us and with that the party was over. Which was how come I was now staring at my 'secret agent' flower.

I stared at lily intensely, _Okay focus… focus…., _I thought to myself taking in a deep breath, "Oh god I can't do this!" I cried as I stood up and walked over to my bed. "I can't talk to a flower!" I cried into my pillow "Especially an evil flower of Satan!"

I rose up from my bed slowly, "Geez dad! Why did you have to do this to me! Why did you have to march around after mom died and screw up our lives huh? Do you have any idea what you've done to us?"I snapped

I felt a powerful buzz emanate from Lily, "Shut up why don't you!" I snapped as I ran out into the hallways, passing by no one I made my way outside, wincing as I stomped my feet on the street in my rage. Suddenly self concieous I looked around. No one was there, carefully I reached out with my mind, I felt the great power of bartleby buzz back at me. "Ouch…" I moaned as I grabbed my head and I heard him chuckle.

"_You are quite unique young wizard,"_ I heard him think in my head, "_On your shoulders lie the destiny of the spiral and you are standing out here in the cold, with a messed up leg complaining about how unfair life is. Humorous, very humorous…"_ I heard him chuckle I narrowed my eyes and gave him my best 'oh- you -did -not -just -say -that –to- me- look.' He laughed harder and my head felt like it was about to explode.

"_Can you tone the mega life source power thing down a bit buddy? I'm trying to check to see if anybody is watching me." _I thought at him

"_It is not something that I can control Emily, daughter of Drake, but something that I am, it is my very essence..."_

I narrowed my eyes, "_So can you tell me if someone is watching me? I cant see past your giant.. life essence!" _

"_Ah young Emily…. You don't need to see past my 'giant life essence' to know if your being watched per-sey, and I can tell you now that if someone is watching you that it's no one to be afraid of…."_

"_Do you know who it is oh great piece of woody tree guy?" _I asked with a dead pan tone of voice.

"_Why my dear girl, it is only your brother, Quinn." _He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My what!" I screamed out loud as I spun around to see none other then Quinn staring back at me a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"You're my brother! What the hell? When were you going to tell me? And why did I have to find out from woody over here!" I gestured at Bartleby, hysterical.

"um…"

"You, you got into the waterfall because you were descendent of my father, it was blocked off by him not my mother, the seal on the door… he wouldn't just let in any family member…" I realized, "Oh no… oh no, oh no,oh no, how come I couldn't see it before! How could I be so… stupid?" I stared at him, "I can honestly say we look a little alike, only you've got black hair… and I have brown, and so does everyone else… but honestly? I cant have this… I cant have an unknown sibling… how come, mom didn't tell us?"

"they werent ready for a child when they had me, I was sent to live with our mothers older sister."

"They could of taken you back when they were ready and had us though…"

"I have a feeling five crying babies would be a bit to much for them to handle already, a toddler wouldn't help. Besides, I was already calling our aunt momma by then…"

I stared at him for a long moment, then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I've got to go, Quinn. I'm… going to need some time to digest all this okay?" I said slowly, "And were going to need to tell everyone else…. So… im just leaving, bye." I finished off quickly as I spun around and walked out of Ravenwood, my feet carrying me aimlessly away from a brother that had been kept a secret from me for fifteen years….

**OKAY! CHAPTER UP! Im so sorry I used to update sooner, I know… but since then ive started high school and have also started a harry potter fan fiction ****so if any of you love the weasley twins and metamorphmagi OC's just go to my page and click the link ****. Anyways…. I was thinking if any of you people who I havent met yet want to meet me on wizard101 could meet me on Friday October 1st**** (this Friday…) in Satyr area one, life tower :D everybody who reads this can come :D :D it wil be at six o clock eastern time! Now review people! For I was kind enough to update! XD **


	18. An older Brother? Whats next krokotopia?

**OKAY PEOPLES! The authors' note is on the top dis time for a reason. **_**BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO READ IT!**_** (that's for the people who just ignore this note and start reading…) I take the time to write this in every chapter to say things to you. Now why am I writing this on the top this time? Because I need to tell you why my chapter updates have gotten slower. And the reason is….. Because I'm writing a **_**HARRY POTTER**_** fanfic! X presses an applause button x Now, if any of you love harry potter, primarily the Weasley twins Xcough coughX then go to my profile and click on my second story :D Read it if you want because I'm updating just as regularly as I used to only now it's on two stories instead of this one! Okay then… on with my chapter (and yes Quinn, I know Emily talked to a flower… but it's a super awesome spy flower!) **

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK! WE HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER!" I screamed at Toby

"Emily…."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not the least bit fazed about _any_ of this?" my voice lowered dangerously.

Taylor, Ellie, and Julia were sitting on some cushy chairs in the corner of our shared room at the resistances headquarters. The walls were stone, as were the floors and a large red carpet was spread out on it. Toby and I, being the main ringleaders of the family were standing in the middle screaming our heads off about this new discovery, or at least I was…

"No, no… Emily, listen, of course I'm fazed about this… I'm pretty much freaking out but still…"

"You death students are too hard to read…" I mumbled grumpily as I looked down at my feet

"Your hard to read sometimes to Emily… now come one, what did Quinn tell you?"

"I already told you, he was raised by our mother's sister because they weren't ready for a child, do I have to say anymore?" I hissed

"No, but I have to wonder why he lied to us about it, granted our father is an evil mastermind… but he could of told us separate from everybody else couldn't he ?" Toby reasoned

"Perhaps he was trying to get a better feel for us before he told us, but I don't quite take well to liars…"

"Emily, you have to realize that he is our brother no matter how much of a liar he is."

"I know, I know… I just don't want any more scum in this family…"

"Emily, you know he isn't scum, you're not taking this to well… maybe you need to cool down before we keep talking about this okay?" Toby comforted

"Yah, yah… I just need a break… that would be nice…" I sighed as I collapsed on the couch

He stared down at me, our identical brown eyes looked back up into each other's.

He grinned sadly, "You're tearing yourself apart sis." He said softly, 'I don't need to see another member of my family go insane."

I looked down awkwardly, "I'm not insane, I'm stressed out…" I mumbled

"Em, take a break for a while okay? I'll handle everything it will be fine…."

'No." I shook my head, "I can't take a break." I stood up with new found determination, "And I won't go insane either. One day I'm going to defeat our father and stop everything he is doing to the spiral, but that wont happen if we sit around like a bunch of tired old Merle Ambrose's."

Taylor cracked a grin as did Julia and Ellie. I saw Toby smile as well.

"Now let's get our butts in gear, to the Downstairs!" I shouted in all due seriousness and everyone laughed as we took off you guessed it, down stairs… We weren't going to rest until we had accomplished our mission.

"I see…" Grandpa Wrinkles nodded, "You want to defeat your father and in doing so you all believe that it would be best if you left wizard city to continue your training into becoming grandmasters?"

We all nodded at once.

"Very well…I have watched you work,"

_SO HE IS A STALKER!_ I thought and everyone giggled

"And I believe that you are ready, to leave for Krokotopia." He finished, "But before you go I have gifts for you, they will aid you on your journey…" He snapped his fingers and five sets of wings appeared in mid air, four of them were white, one of them was a dark grey. He pointed his fingers at us and they disappeared inside our bags. "These are your mounts; they will help you move faster than you have before. And this, is your key ring… it already has the key to wizard city on it, as well as the key to Krokotopia."

"What's the third key?" I asked

"This is the key to the resistances Krokotopia home, you may decorate it however you like and you will find that there is plenty of room for you as it is quite enormous, but, it is not yours alone."

"Well we know that…"

"Have you told your friends Alia and Kyle that you will be leaving yet?"

"Well no… but…"

Just then the door burst open and in ran a frazzled looking Alia and Kyle.

"What do you think you're doing running off to Krokotopia without us? What, were you planning to just ditch us at school while you ran around acting all gung ho? Heck no! Were going with you!"

"What?" I asked surprised

"Were not going to let our favorite group of Quints run off without us!" Alia smiled,

"Yah, we'd miss you, it would get boring with just Alia to hand around with." Kyle smiled and Alia playfully slapped him on his arm.

"So its decided then, your friends will accompany you…" Merle nodded, "I will set it up so that your teachers will send you new spells… and then you can get going. Now let me prepare everything tonight, you'll leave in the morning…"

I had spent the night packing my few items. I got all my robes packed up and had spent some of my money on properly provisioning myself with treasure cards and other items, afterwards I mainly just sat around my room which was empty, as always…. But tonight it felt different. It felt as though my life here in Ravenwood was coming to an end. I let out a sigh as I stood up, there was something that I had to do, "Come on Shadow… were going for a walk…" I smiled

She meowed as she followed me out of my dorm and down towards the waterfall which had been blocked off by my father. I let out a sigh as I took a step into the cool frosty water shadow grasped in my arms I took a step forward, and then after a chilling moment, I was in the dark cave. Shadow leapt from my arms nimbly and landed on the floor, and I took off running, down the long echoing hallway until I reached the door, I felt out with my mind, and then with a great force of energy blasted the door back, sending its splintered remains flying right into… my mouth gaped open, my suspicions had been right.

"What do you think you're doing! Sending broken pieces of wood flying at me!"

I smiled, "Hey Mortis, how are you doing?"

His beady little blue eyes widened, "How do you know who I am?" he asked

I leaned back against the death tower, "Let's just say we've met before…" I smiled

He stared at me, "I know who you are, you're that Sylvia girl Malistare married."

I snorted, "Hardly … my name is Emily, Emily Drake." I stared at him cooly for a few minutes as he took it in, it had been the first time that I had ever admitted my last name to anyone since my father decide to go insane and cause rampage on the spiral, yada yada yada…

"You're his daughter." He stared at me "I haven't seen you in years."

"Or anybody else for that matter" I sighed "I'm going to fix that Mortis."

"You can't fix that, Malistare put a spell on this place, on his school. No one is able to enter.

"Except for his kin, and only his kin can undo the spell, and guess what I am? One of his five… no six children…." I groaned at the last statement as I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, I should be able to undo the curse on the waterfall…"

"Hmmm? Really… that is very interesting…." He stared at me "Well the … I advise you to do your best…"

I turned to leave…

"But before you go, can you tell me what caused your father to move the school here?"

"He went insane after my mother died…. He's now causing havoc all over the spiral."

His eyes widened.

"I'm not proud of it, and I don't really want to say anymore…"

"My dear girl there is nothing to be ashamed of… you did not choose your family after all…"

"No one would understand." I said quickly, "No one knows what it's like to have to keep your last name a secret all because your mother died."

He looked at me with a wise look on his face, "You may say that now, but you will soon find out that it's not the name that matters but the person inside. You are not your father Emily; if you were do you think the headmaster would allow you into this school? No, he would not. Now go, I want to see some of my old students again…"

And so I did…. I fixed the waterfall; I undid what my father had done before me, all the while pondering what Mortis had said…

**The next morning…**

"Alright then young wizards, I presume you are all ready to face what lays beyond this spiral door?" Headmaster Ambrose asked the next morning. We all stared blankly at him as we tried to blink the sleep out of our eyes.

"Ah… very well then…. Here's the key…" He handed it to me and I let out a loud yawn.

"Headmaster Ambrose why are we out here so early in the morning… the sun hasn't even come up yet…" I yawned again and my head slowly dipped down onto my chest, it was then that I noticed his pink, fluffy, bunny slippers. I let a small grin breakout onto my face. Best not to say anything….

"We don't want any of the other students, primarily those who support Malistare, to find out that you have all gone and ditched your studies, unlike those in the resistance who primarily stay at school…"

"Oh…" Taylor yawned

"Why can't we just stay at school like them though?" asked Alia and all of my family froze up.

"Well…" Grandpa Bunny slippers began, "You seven grouped together make an excellent team…. Two healers can support the main attackers in a way that can make the process of defeating Malistare all the quicker. I believe… that you can split into two groups and travel around the spiral in twice the speed as small groupings of the resistance can."

"Oh." Alia said Blankly

"Well then you should be off…" Bunny slippers sighed.

I walked over and opened the door to the spiral gate, the door opened to reveal a shimmering blue light.

"Go on young wizards, go and save the spiral!" Bunny Slipper Ambrose declared as he raised his hand in the air. I wore I could have sweat dropped because his robe became crinkled up revealing a pair of pink, heart patterned, boxers. Oh well that ruined the dramatic moment…. I rolled my eyes as I took a step forward into the spiral door, and on to a new and soon to be forever changed life….

**CRUEL STOPPING POINT! But I had to do it… Anyways **** I have a birthday shout out to make! Happy birthday to one of my best friends MIRANDA DARKHEART! WOOO! Yes, the evil blue haired diviner XD but she my best buddy on wizards (and in real life… x cough cough x)… **** anyways another chapter down! Everyone is out of wizard city now so things are going to get a bit more dramatic! Also read Miranda Darkhearts story ****As life Goes On**** by kittylover66! And learn the other side of the story! On a more random note my school had a homecoming pep rally today and there was this senior guy who dressed up like a Telletuby… and he started dancing randomly in the stands! It was pure youtube quality but I didn't have a camera… oh well… I'm never going to forget that moment… Anyways **** until next chapter!**


	19. Lizards are Eager to Please

**Chapter 19**

My first impression of Krokotopia… it was at least the same age as Merle Ambrose. Yah that's right it was ancient…

"Whoa…" Taylor gasped as she walked out from the portal door, around us large lizard heads poked out of the walls and tall red and blue pillars supported the roof. Was this thing even structurally sound?

"This place is awesome…" Julia smirked as she emerged from the door

"Wicked…" Toby smiled as he followed her

"It's so hot in here…" Ellie sighed. Typical ice student… oh well wait until we got outside, it would be ten times worse.

"Oh! Wizards… oh my…. wizards… OUR SAVIORS!" This strange Mander guy cried, noticing us for the first time.

My eyes widened as he jumped over and embraced us in a hug, geez this guy's arms were slimy… and warm… ick.

"Um…" Alia muttered just coming out of the spiral door

"Err…" Kyle said uncomfortably, he had also just come out of the door…

"Excuse me… Mr…" Taylor mumbled

"CALL ME YOUR MOST LOYAL SERVANT! I WILL CLEAN YOUR SHOES!"

"Well, that's great… but could you please let go of us?" I asked

He jumped off instantly, "Oh of course greatly esteemed wizard… anything to please you…"

"Stop doing that…" I said uncomfortably

"Doing what?" he asked his hands together eyes wide with… admiration?

"That." I said pointing at his hands.

He looked down at his hands then with a rather flustered expression stood up straight. "Anything for you great wizard…" he said bowing

"Don't bow, and don't call me that either." I said aggravated, "I'm not that great…"

"But you are our savior! You and your group of friends!"

"Group of friends? Excuse me but we have been by Emily's side since the beginning! We deserve more than just being called Emily's friends…" Alia said with an air of offense

"I'm sorry I just presumed… she is an Adept wizard after all…. The rest of you are journeymen."

Alia just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I just want to get to our new home… so if you don't mind could you just tell us how to get there?"

"Anything for the great … ah…"

"Alia, and like Emily said don't call me great…"

"Ah very well… do you have your key?" the Mander asked carefully

"I have it." I said

"Oh good… very good… Well then Emily, just hold the key in your hand and focus on going home… the rest should just come naturally for you wizards…"

"Oh right, thanks… and what's your name again?"

"OH THE GREAT WIZARD ASKED MY NAME!" The Mander started crying hysterically

We all sweat dropped.

"What did I tell you about calling me a great wizard?" I muttered

The mander still crying sniffled and then said with his huge watery eyes, "Not to call you that… I'm just so happy!" He hugged me again. God these mander's were happy people weren't they?

"Don't hug me either…" I sighed

"Sorry, oh great esteemed wizard." Oh well I guess some things can't be helped… "My name is Tinu Bhak'mal!"

"Very well… thank you Tinu, you've been very helpful." I smiled. Then taking the key to our new home in my hand I focused everything on the thought of our new place and I erupted in a flash of green leaves.

One word about our new place, It was wicked awesome! Sure it was very warm out but the resistance can seriously afford some nice places! A pool fed by a crystal blue waterfall was surrounded by elegant palm trees and on the side of a sheer rocky cliff was a rather hazardous looking walkway that led up into a water filled cave. It was gorgeous. At the very top of the cave I could make out a smaller version of the famous Krokosphynx. In the other corner of the home was a decently sized building with a walk out patio, it was bleached white from the sun and had decorative blue trim around the edges. Next to it was a small well.

It was at that moment that everyone ported.

"Wow… I like the weather here… it's even better then the inside of that temple…" Kyle smiled as he looked around.

"Yah it is pretty nice here… we have all this space to fill…"

"I love the waterfall…" Ellie said softly "… but it's so hot out here…"

"I bet the water is cold…" I smiled and watched as she took off at a ridiculously fast pace.

I smiled, and then with a slightly mischievous air I smirked, "Time to pick my room!" Before I took off in the direction of the water fall.

"NO FAIR!" Toby shouted after me as I laughed and ran up the steep slope.

"OH IT IS SO FAIR!" I laughed as I equipped my newly acquired seraph wings and went flying off, and then with a flap went soaring up past the cliff and swooped over… the indoor pool! AWESOME! AND IT HAD A VIEW OF THE WHOLE HOUSE! I smiled widely as I flew into a nice side room, next to it was a hallway that led up to the Krokosphynx.

"Found the girls room!" I called down and heard some of the boys groan.

I laughed as I flew up to look out over the island, "Wow…" I breathed, it really was beautiful… despite the bright sun… I winced as the sun shone into my eyes and I retreated back into the shade, despite the change of scenery I really couldn't wait to get out of here… we had to hurry if we were going to do any work, tomorrow would be business as usual….

**The next day…**

"EMILY! COME ON WAKE UP! TOBY'S MAKING PANCAKES!" Alia screamed in my ear, I jumped up off my bed and landed on the cold floor,

"What the heck was that for?" I snapped as I danced around clumsily and managed to fall into one of our potted palms breaking it into many pieces that scattered across the floor. "Ouch…." I moaned, "You're so cruel…"

She laughed, "It's all right, we'll fix it later, come on let's go!"

"…. Wait did you say Toby was making pancakes?" I asked as realization swept over me

"Yes… why is that a problem?" 

"Toby can't cook!" I cried as I jumped to my feet and went over to my bag to grab my frost cloak, which after working yesterday to set up the trees outside I had decided to paint white and green to keep me cool. "Didn't you know that?" I asked as I tapped my wand on the clothes and they swapped out with my pajamas.

"No…"

"Well now you know…" I sighed, "Where did all of my sisters go anyway?"

"Oh, their searching out the place and trying to find out what's going on with the kroks from the locals…"

"Julia hit the library I'm guessing?"

"Yes, she did."  
"Oh… okay… well might as well go down to the main house and see how badly Toby screwed up…"

Alia laughed, as we headed down the stairs towards the boys…

"What is that god awful smell?" I asked as I walked through the door, "Honestly Toby, didn't you learn that cooking isn't your thing after you burnt our birthday cake one year?"

"That's baking." Toby corrected as he waved his hands at the black smoke that was billowing into the room. "This is different…"  
"Same thing, you end up burning it either way." I sighed as I walked over to the pan, "Oh, Kyle there you are." I smiled as I noticed him for the first time, I didn't see you with all the smoke…"

"Good morning Emily." He smiled at me as I grabbed the pan with the burnt pancakes and threw them in the trash can.

"Open the doors Toby, I'm going to make breakfast."

He did so and I washed out the pan and began again… after a few more minutes we had a couple of plates stacked high with warm buttery pancakes.

"And that's how you do it." I smiled as I sat down at my seat.

"Emily… you made me look bad." Toby sighed and I laughed as I pulled out my fork and began to eat.

"These are really good!" Alia smiled, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Thank you." I smiled and I saw Kyle blush out of the corner of my eye, what was up with him? H well I didn't have enough time to find out because it was just then that Julia, Ellie, and Taylor ported and everything got confusing… But I would find out what was up with him, something just didn't seem right and it made me nervous….

**This was actually done for a while, I just didn't know how to go about with it… x sighs x Anyways if you're wondering where I've been I've actually been snooping around the Harry Potter fanfiction archives and been doing very well with my second fanfiction :D anyways I finally decided to finish this up and post it! So what did you think? Was it funny, or just so-so? I am anxious to hear what you have to say! And I promise I will try to read some more wizard101 fanfictions I've just been out of the loop… And what is wrong with Kyle anyways? Review! **

**Drakefan077**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS IN NINE DAYS! **


	20. MrDoggy

**Chapter 20**

"So, what does old Merle want us to do today…" I sighed as I leaned on a palm tree in the middle of the Oasis.

"Probably scope things out a bit, find out what the manders need…" Alia suggested

"Or talk to that guy…" I muttered as I pointed to a finely dressed dog.

"Right, or talk to that guy…"

I jumped off the palm tree and headed over to the dog, "Excuse me, sir?"

He spun around on the heel of his boot and faced me, "Ah, why young miss! What a pleasure it is to see you! Can I be of help?" the dog asked with a very posh accent

"Well Merle Ambrose sent us sir; he wants us to help with the problems over here…" Ellie replied with an air of dignity in her voice.

The dog wrinkled his nose, "What is that god awful stench?"

"Toby burnt pancakes this morning…" I sighed as I leaned back up against a palm tree and basked in the sun.

I saw Toby flush out of the corner of my eye and laughed.

"Look, that's beside the point were here on a quest for Merle Ambrose, we need directions…"

"Well no that you mention it we could use some help, go into the Pyramid of the sun and talk to my colleague… he will inform you of what to do in there…"

"That's what she said…" I mumbled under my breath and my friends laughed

"What did I miss?" the dog asked with a confused tone of voice

"Nothing, thank you for your help Mr. Doggy!" I smiled as I jumped away from the tree and headed towards the pyramid.

"Excuse me; my name is Sergeant Talbot not 'Mr. Doggy'."

"Right thank you Mr. Talbot!" I called as I ran through the door of the pyramid for the first time, anxious to get the day started….

A warm and moist wave of air hit me straight on as I walked into the smelly tomb, on either side of me sarcophaguses glared down and fire lit up the sides of the room. In the main hall a giant Krok stood up in a seemingly bottomless pit, sand poured down through his fingers. I searched the hall until I found another dog in uniform I ran up to him anxious to get on with my life.

"Well hello, how may I help you?" the dog asked

"Mr. Doggy from outside sent us to see if we could help you…" I smiled, "Merle Ambrose sent us."

"The headmaster at Ravenwood School of magical arts? You must be among his best students then yes?"

"Um… I guess?" I replied uncertainly, I had achieved a good handful of B's and C's in class…

"Yeah, were top notch students got A's in every subject!" Ellie smiled and I rolled my eyes, oh well at least she wasn't complaining about the heat.

"Wonderful!" The dog replied happily before he began to scratch the back of his ear with his paw.

We just stood there and stared, after a few minutes he lay down on the floor and began to roll around barking with, if it's possible, a British accent.

Even though this was insanely funny, causing me to stifle my snickers, Ellie quickly grew tired of his performance and cut in, "Excuse me Mr. Doggy, what do you want us to do?"

"WOOF! I want you to scratch my belly!" he panted as he shook his tail enthusiastically.

I swear we all could have sweat dropped when he said that…

"I'm sorry but I refuse to have anything to do sexually with an elder." Alia replied snappily

"My dear girl what a dirty mind you have, all I wanted was a quickly belly rub…." He replied, causing all of us to snicker.

"Leave it to Alia to find something perverted out of this…." I muttered under my breath

Kyle nodded.

"Well if you're going to be that way you don't have to help at all." The dog replied shortly, "you can all just leave and return to that undignified 'wizard city' of yours."

"But how would that be helping you?" I replied confused

"Err… jolly good point!" he replied as he raised his paw to rub his chin, "I hadn't thought about that… you can start by taking care of those absolutely horrible mander servants, they are driving me and my men crazy!"

"Aren't they the ones were supposed to be helping?" I asked confused

"Yes and no! You see these manders are under a spell, an enchantment of sorts… they have no idea what they're doing! You must… DESTROY THEM ALL!" he yelped at the top of his lungs, causing the rather large chamber to echo.

"Well that seems rather stupid…" I muttered, "If they have no idea what they're doing then its morally wrong to kill them…."

"Since when have you cared about what's morally wrong and what's morally right?" Taylor asked in disbelief

I shrugged, "I don't know… I'm just trying to act like a leader I guess…"

Kyle, Toby, and Julia chuckled.

"What? I don't want to act like a bitch when I'm on the job!"

Kyle sighed, "You're insane…"

"Am not!" I replied heatedly as a blush began to creep onto my cheeks, "I'm totally normal thank you very much!"

"Yeah right…" he chuckled.

"W-well…" I stuttered and everyone laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You're stuck speechless that's what's funny…" Toby smirked, "You always have something to say."

My eyes darted to face Kyle and I felt my blush deepen, he smirked, "Heat getting to ya?" he asked

"No… I mean yes… I mean… ergh! Let's just go beat up some innocent manders!" I snapped and ran towards the passage way.

Everyone laughed in my departure, what was freaking wrong with me? I knew one thing for certain however, I wasn't going to just kill off all the manders… I was going to find a way around this… I was going to set them free.

**A/N **

**Yeah… late update. But hey! I got a hundred reviews people! :D I'm really accomplishing a lot this weekend! Anyways I hope you enjoyed my relatively short chapter. I will do my best to update on weekends and due to some changes with my computer account I will now be able to update more frequently so yay! **

**On another note, who here is severely ticked off about what Wizard101 did with the text chat? I know I am, I was thinking about having this whole entire epic uprising over it and protest it in the commons… it probably won't work and I've written to them ****five**** times. Maybe we can do something about it, maybe not but I know I at least am going to try! _ **

**Drakefan077 **


	21. Were off to See the Wizard!

**Chapter 21**

My plan to free the mander's wasn't working out to well, for starters the idiotic bug eyed things wouldn't stop jumping out and attacking me, secondly because all the dogs with the fleas, and the bad breath and posh little uniforms wouldn't stop bugging my friends and I to do stupid tasks for them like bring tea or packages! Some of them even wanted us to scratch them behind the ears and let me tell you, I had to draw the line. It was bad enough that they couldn't handle the man skirt wearing Cyclops but now they had to ask for that to?

No.

Hell no.

There was no way, not even for the glorious chance to display Ambrose's grape flavored socks to the resistance that I would EVER do that, but I'm getting off topic. We needed to stay focused, and to do that we had to split into groups, so that was why I was now running around with Julia, Toby, and Ellie on an epic mission to find the source of the mander's enslavement, and to do that we had to go to the most dangerous, most life threatening, deadliest place in all of Krokotopia…. The library. Oh woe is me! Why must we-ith go to the library? When thee-self could be busy kicking some Krok butt-eth? Oh woe, woe, woe….

Julia snorted and I looked up from my spot on the floor to face her, "What are you laughing at?" I muttered as I threw the probably ancient scroll to the floor.

She peered over her own scroll to face me, a smirk nearly identical to my own on her face, "Oh nothing… it's just the way you keep talking to yourself that's all…."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You keep talking in a ridiculous accent while you read," Toby coughed and straightened his back before beginning to mock me in a ridiculously high voice that sounded absolutely nothing like me, "And then thou great-eth ancestor of the last great Queen, Krokopatra enchanted the world of Krokotopia-dopia, enslaving thy mander's once and for all, so only the fall of the great-eth drag queen would free them!"

I snorted, "Well it's true… and if you're going to try and mock my voice Toby you should just use your own, trust me, you sound just like a girl."

Ellie giggled, "Good one Em!"

I rolled my eyes, "You sound just like Ellie Tobe's…."

His mouth dropped, "Wha- I do NOT sound like a GIRL!" his voice cracked, earning him another snort.

"Sounds like somebody's in denial~!" I said in a singsong voice before rising to place my scroll back on the shelf, and rethinking his mockery of myself. "Only the fall of the great-eth drag queen would free them!" I should have known she was behind all of this, the stupid reptile son of a-

"Emily?" Julia asked cautiously as I tensed up at her placed hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I tilted my head down as the memories from my early childhood flooded back at me: The hunt for ancient magic that had consumed most of our early childhood, the trek across the spiral that consumed our summers, traveling from one place to another until we had finally ended up in the Temple of Storms, with the ghost of Krokopatra advising my mother and father on the location of the- of the…. Is scrunched my nose up in thought, "What was that thing called?" I asked myself.

"What thing?" Ellie asked as she bounced up from her seat on the floor, causing her hair, which she now kept in pigtails to bounce.

I smirked at her childish behavior, "You know… the thing that…" I hesitated and gulped "mom and dad always searched for?"

Her eyes widened comically as she put her finger on her chin and, just like me, scrunched up her nose in thought, "You mean to Krokonomicon?" she asked after a moment of thought.

I swear I could have sweat dropped just then, it sounded like she was referring to a Comic convention, which let's face it, didn't exist in this world, it didn't even exist in wizard city. It only existed on that place called earth, that place the Krok's had originally come from.

Wait… earth….

Julia, Toby, and Ellie all perked up at my thought which I had been unknowingly let drift out of my mental block.

"Emily, I think you're on to something…" Toby smirked as he picked up his scroll and slid it into its designated spot, heh that sounds wrong….

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged, taking in their dumbfounded looks "It just does okay!"

"I think Em's been spending too much time around the other life students…." Julia muttered out loud as Taylor, who was paired up with Kyle and Alia thought back at all of us her latest report,

"_We're moving onto the palace of fire, just managed to get past a few of those Krok prince dudes in the miniskirts with the funky hats… and really Em?"_

"_Wha-?" _

"_You're laughing; we're trying to be serious here so tell me, what just happened that's so funny?"_

" _Widdle Emy couldn't keep her thoughts in check and let her dirty mind slip that's what." _Julia intercepted the conversation, a silly grin still etched on her face, _"You just need to hear what she said…"_

"_It's not that funny!" _my face flushed a bright red

"_Yeah, more like embarrassing…" _Toby thought and Julia couldn't withhold her snicker.

"_Come on Tobes, you have to admit-"_

"_Okay guys! That's enough, why don't we just move on and let me tell you my idea!"_I snapped and everyone instantly grew silent.

"_Emily… you seem rather on edge what were you thinking of?"_ Taylor thought hesitantly as a solemn grin split wide across my features

"_I was thinking…that we take a little trip to earth_." I thought mischievously, "_Find out a bit more about these Kroks then what we can learn with just the slant of these magical history books._"

Everyone was struck into silence,

"_Erm… Emily you don't honestly mean…?_" Toby asked cautiously

"_We're going back to Wizard City today, bro; we're all going to have to split up_." I nodded in confirmation causing several of my siblings to exclaim in protest.

"_But we can't_!" Julia snapped, causing the air around her to crackle with energy.

"_Our orders are to work our way through Krokotopia_!" Ellie piped up hesitantly before fading back into the back round of the outraged and scandalized shouts.

"_Emily, we can't just go running off into worlds we know absolutely nothing about! We don't understand their money system or the types of magic they have_-" Toby nodded hastily

"_Not to mention the fact that we'd be going completely into enemy territory and we can only go through a portal to get back home when old Merle-y sends us one_." Taylor finished up with a sigh

My face was completely straight as I thought through what they said. After several long moments of thought I came up with my answer, "_I don't care what you have to say about this you guys, I think… no… know that we have to go there, there might be something we can use to take out the Krok's once and for all, all of them in one false swoop, it'll be so quick they won't even have time to make themselves into mummy's."_

All of their eyes, spare Taylors, widened comically as I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed towards the exit_, "You guys can come if you want! I'll wait in old Beardy's house for one hour before I go!"_

_Toby snorted, "He won't let you through, your to reckless-"_

I spun around on my heel and gave him a mischievous wink_, "Oh Toby, I think you'll find that he will, can be extremely persuasive you know." _I laughed once more before the door shut behind me and I cut myself off from my siblings, this was going to be very interesting indeed…. Very, very, interesting….

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead, kill me, carve out my guts and spew them all over the floor, I'm guilty! My procrastination skills have been on overkill lately its driving me over the edge of insanity! _ of course that's no excuse for my UNREASONABLY late update, so I'll give you the actual and full story of WHY I was late updating: Kyle and I sort of fell apart as friends and he told my friend Miranda that I was a bitch. Gutless shrimp. Meh… anyways after that traumatizing and friendship ending name calling I've decided to grow past that and continue on with this story! There will just be some minor changes to it! **

**So tell me what you think in your reviews that will help to save the spiral from Malistaire's insane need for destruction! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Now I'm off to proceed on my quest to level 70! Sayonara!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**


End file.
